Heroes Unite!: The Rise of Cthulhu
by TheMasterFiction-Writer
Summary: The sequel to the popular multiverse crossover epic story written by So-Pro Warrior. The multiverse is under threat once again but this time the stakes are raised even higher. New discoveries that are made, new friends and foes that join in on the fight, new tests that will push the Heroes to their limits... it can all be found here so buckle up and let's ride! :)
1. Prologue: A New Adventure Begins

The breeze continued to waft through the lonely city. It carried with it a foreign whisper of eerie calm, echoing through the cracks in the rocky walls and down the unending hallways of unknown territory. Naked feet crunch through these hallways, slowly but cautiously pacing in a linear direction. Naked hands grasp at rough gravel upon which an unearthly slime dribbles down from onto the rough pavement.

"Hello?" – the first cry that a stranger from afar would say traversing this extra-terrestrial landscape, yet this cry is hoarsely uttered for the mind tends to wander more about the monoliths that tower into the grey sky. It also echoes down dark and sinister passageways into nothing. Icy puffs of breath come afterwards as the wind grows stronger – and the whisper ascends into a more painful groaning tone. It will bury and embed itself in the subconscious mind as visions of towering and surreal monoliths of pure rock start to become crisper to the eye. Already the unearthliness of the place, as a stranger perceives it, has stretched the imagination to its limit and yet no description could be wrought.

"Anyone there?" – another instinctual yelp resounds throughout the area as it is traversed. Yet, no living soul answers the summons. The chill of the afternoon winds becomes stronger and the body (no matter how well clothed it is) shivers – not out of instinct but terror; terror that something will pounce at them from the darkness at the very last second at the unarmored and unarmed self. Escaping this horrible maze, then, becomes a very viable option for survival but it is easier said than done. Every twist and turn in this dreaded city leads to nothing but wreck and ruin – a simple slip or tumble can lead to even more terrible encounters with the unnatural Cyclopean monoliths.

Eventually, several hours of terrified motion screeches to a halt in front of a mausoleum - its hard stone exterior wrapped around in chains, the strange symbols marking it barely visible. For anyone who comes here, the whole place suddenly becomes a spectacle – the sky grows darker, the wind howls stronger and the chanting becomes more ominous than before. One quick glance at the lock reveals that something inside is waiting to erupt, the knocking boom pulsating like a cocoon ready to hatch. It becomes impossible to silence, and the sight becomes too awful to shy away from.

The lock soon breaks and the ground begins to shake with a mighty force. "Cthulhu Ftaghn! Cthulhu Ftaghn!" the voice in the air suddenly cries out deeply. As the chant continues, the mausoleum's disintegration becomes a paralyzing vision and all the boulders and stones holding its occupant in place vanish piece by piece. What comes next out of that godforsaken tomb… one can only dream. The horror of the shadow, the beauty of the outline, and the energy of the flight the creature takes... those that see it will never forget.

The Shepherd, the Chief, the Ranger, the King, the Warrior, the Warden and the Heroes of time and space… for them, the nightmare has only just begun.

 **…**

Staring at the console of the TARDIS, the Doctor started to fiddle with the controls with an agitated demeanor. Ever since he left those heroes of the multiverse behind so long ago to go off on new adventures in his home universe, there has always been a nagging intuition in the back of his mind that his work was far from over.

"You OK, Doctor?" Clara asked as she stood beside him. She looked very worryingly at the Doctor's shambled expression, as if something bad was about to happen. The Doctor looked back at Clara and straightened his bow tie, maintaining his composure that all was well.

"Just trying to clear my head that's all" he said in his usual jovial tone.

"Trying to clear your head because..." Clara tried to grasp at what thing was bothering the Doctor.

"I don't think it's anything you should be worried about right now. Go back to sleep or do something productive while I get the TARDIS prepared for our next destination" the Doctor spontaneously moved around the metallic console, moving levers and pressing buttons in order to give the impression of a new adventure starting. Clara, the clever girl the Doctor thought she would be, was skeptical.

"Do you even know where we are going?" she inquisitively asked.

"Heading towards Earth. 21st Century. Your house" the Doctor wittily replied with a smile.

"We just came from there, didn't we?" Clara retorted, letting the Doctor slide to a stop with this realization.

"Ah. I knew you would see through that. Didn't think it would happen like that" his face dropped as he stood himself face to face with his curious companion.

"Doctor, has this to do with this nightmare I've been having lately?" Clara asked, trying to hide the scared little girl inside of her. On the word 'nightmare', the Doctor's attention was grabbed tightly.

"What nightmare?" the Doctor quickly asked like a concerned parent. Before Clara could utter a word, there was a knock on the TARDIS door. Both Clara and the Doctor turned to it with great concern – how can someone knock on the door like that while the TARDIS is in flight?

With sudden realization, the Doctor quickly shot a look at Clara telling her to quickly leave. With the knock growing louder, Clara stared and whispered "Doctor? Are we expecting company?"

"Listen to me Clara. Just go back to your room and wait there, OK. Trust me on this" he tried to usher Clara up the stairs. Not wanting to cause a major argument, Clara pretended to struggle but followed the Doctor's instructions.

Coming back up to the console, he said to the door "Ah Minerva, the Greek goddess of wisdom and of course a member of the First Civilization, I knew you'd be back. But may I ask what all that creepy knocking on the TARDIS door was about?"

With a slight gust of wind Minerva's spirit appeared inside the room, her figure as eternally youthful as it had been since their last meeting. She simply stared at the smiling Time Lord before her with indifference.

"I have come here to ask for your assistance once again, Time Lord. I fear there is a new and more dangerous threat to the multiverse."

"Is that it then? No comment on my new appearance since our last meeting? Apparently I've been told I look like a baby. That's not really a true statement but still…"

"You do not look like one and yet you sometimes act like one. I have already stated to you why I am here" the goddess calmly fumed as she bathed the Doctor and the console room with light, turning the metallic walls into silver mirrors.

"I am so sorry about that, milady. I shall now be all ears to whatever warning it is that you want to tell me" he gave out a slight chuckle before relaxing his face.

Clara, from behind the panel, watched the meeting between the Doctor and the ghostly lady with sheer intent. The Doctor has mentioned to her on a couple of occasions about meeting with a powerful being and going off to save "heroes" and fight a "legendary battle" – all fairy tales, the Doctor 'admitted' to fabricating a short time ago. Now, however, the fairy tale seems to have come to life on its own.

"So the stories are true, Doctor" she whispered to herself. Minerva glanced at the door for a brief second, causing Clara to cower back. Minerva herself found it interesting the Doctor had a companion but decided to keep the information to herself, for the time being. Coming back to the crack, Clara continued watching until Minerva faded away, the light from her presence faded and the hum of the TARDIS emerged.

The Doctor, now knowing with what he must do, quickly prances around the console.

"Clara? I've got good news. We…"

"Are off to see your heroic friends again, I know; and save the multiverse one more time while we're at it" she flirtatiously finished the Doctor's proclamation. Her eyes beamed wide at the fact that she was about to meet some of the people she initially thought of (and knew) as works of fiction.

"How did you know that?" the Doctor was now becoming the inquisitive one.

"Stood by the door. Listened to everything going on between you and that Minerva goddess. She seems like a nice lady" Clara said.

"Right," the Doctor muttered as he continued to turn some handles and pull some levers to engage the TARDIS into full interdimensional flight "Listen Clara, I've got an ingenious plan I need to try out but I need your full cooperation and trust, you understand?"

"Of course, Doctor. I've always given you my trust" Clara reassured her companion, a confused look running about her face.

"Great. Then let's begin" the Doctor triumphantly pressed the button in front of him and straight away, the TARDIS kicked itself into high gear.


	2. Chapter 1: An Untimely Reunion, Part 1

**_Insert Intro:_**

 **…**

 **42 hours ago**

An eye opened up, the person breathed heavily as sweat ran down his face, sitting himself upward, Commander Shepard, an N7 Marine of the Systems Alliance, Spectre of the Citadel and now and days everyone knows him as well as his friends as Heroes of the Multiverse.

 _"_ _Again with that dream? What in the world's going on?"_ The Commander though off inside his head

Taking in a deep breath the Commander looked at the time to see that it was 11AM in the morning; even though the Commander was still feeling drowsy he forced himself to get up and then begins going about his morning routine much like anyone else: taking a shower, brushing his teeth, making some breakfast and coffee, getting dressed as he puts on his Alliance Battle Dress Uniform, and then opening up his windows curtains letting the light of the sun shine through as he is forced to squint his eyes for a bit from the brightness. As his eyes adjust to the bright light, Shepard fully opens his eyes and looks out at the view before him, the ever continuing rebuilding of Earth, seeing this brings a smile once again to Shepard's face as he then turns around and begins walking towards his room's entrance door.

It had been two months, two months since the end of the Reaper War, two long months since Shepard along with his friends and the heroes from across the Multiverse put an end to the Reapers and Cerberus once and for all and everyone had returned to their respective universes. In those two months, everyone was at their best helping to rebuild everything that had been lost during the war; most of Shepard's team had gone their separate ways to help in the rebuilding process elsewhere or back at their homeworld. Ashley and James were still on the Earth and in London where he was, with him, Garrus went back to Rannoch with Tali to help her, her people and the Geth rebuild there, Liara returned to her homeworld of Thessia along with Javik to help out there, Javik going along with her as she still had questions for him about his people and wanting to just get them out of the way, and EDI was still with Joker on the Normandy which at this moment was always on supply runs bringing construction tools and supplies to wherever they were needed.

Shepard stepped out of his quarters of the rebuilt Systems Alliance London HQ and started on his way to the main entrance/exit to the building, the hallways were for the most part like a ghost town as everyone was outside helping to rebuild. Shepard only saw a few Alliance personnel still inside the building and from what he could see of them, most of them appeared to look really tired. Their eyes looking really drowsy, some of them stumbling forward as they walked, he even saw one man leaning against the wall with his eyes closed most likely meaning he was sleeping…somehow. Usually this would've been ignored by the Commander, but this sort of thing has for some reason been happening a lot recently. The Commander expected tiredness from people during the rebuilding process, but lately it seemed that almost every single person he saw was becoming more and more drowsy lately. It was…a bit concerning for the Commander to not only see this, but he himself to experience it.

Taking the elevator, the Commander arrived to the 1st floor in no time. As the elevator door opened the Commander walked out into the lobby of the building where a lot more people were seen, not just humans but people of most of the other races of his universe: Asari, Turian, Salarian, Krogan, Quarian, Geth, Batarian, Vorcha, Volus, Elcor, even some Rachni were present to help in the rebuilding process of Earth. The Commander did see more lively people walking about, the people in the lobby were those most likely on break, meeting up with their group to discuss the plans for today, or just talking amongst friends. But even them there were those who were sleeping or looking drowsy that caught his attention.

As Shepard is walking he walks by a yawning Alliance Marine who is speaking to a Turian, "Fuck man. So damn tired."

"You have that dream again?" His Turian friend asks which upon being overheard by the Commander makes him stop so as to listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah man. I swear ever since the damn war ended I just keep on having the same dream. Strange thing is, each day that thing keeps on getting more and more intense. I've started waking up now with my entire damn bed wet from all my sweat." The Alliance Marine says

"Think about seeing a psychiatrist?" The Turian asks

"I've put some thought about it. What about you? You've been having that dream too right?"

"Yea man. But get this, not just the two of us, apparently a bunch of people have been having the exact same dream for a long time to. It's weird." The Turian replies

"Really? What the hell's that all about?" The Alliance Marine asks

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Probably just a weird coincidence." The Turian says

Hearing this makes Shepard even more curious. However before he can think any more about it his thoughts are interrupted by a voice calling out to him, "Morning Shepard."

Shepard turning to see who it is, is greeted by the face of Admiral Steven Hackett, "Oh Admiral Hackett. Good morning to you to sir." Shepard says as the two exchange a handshake.

"Sorry I'm late waking up again sir." Shepard apologizes

"Don't worry about it Commander. Like I said so long ago, you can take as long of sleeps as you want. You and your friends deserve it." Hackett replies

"Trust me Hackett, I much rather take that offer after we're done rebuilding the entire galaxy. Right now everyone, even the heroes are needed." Shepard says

"Hehe, I can always count on you Shepard. Well best get back to work. Still have lots of work to do the both of us." Hackett says as he then walks off

Walking outside, the Commander can hear all around him the sounds of the long process of rebuilding. Biotics use their abilities to carry around heavy crates; Engineers work about rebuilding destroyed or damaged buildings, anyone and everyone is helping in some way or another. Seeing this sight amazed Shepard, not so long ago this type of event would only ever had been seen on the Citadel, minus some of the races such as the Krogan, Rachni and Geth. But now EVERY race was working together to rebuild this world. Shepard wondered where things would be now if it were only humans rebuilding here on Earth, but with the help of members of the other races, already 25% of the planet had been rebuilt back to what it once was. Actually, from what Shepard had heard from some of the higher-ups it seems that by this time at least 35% of the Earth should already of been rebuilt, but it seems that a lot of valuable time had been lost by lots of the people who had accidentally overslept, fell asleep on the job, or requested more time of rests due to the lack of sleep they had for some odd reason.

"Hey! Skipper!" A familiar female voice called out bringing Shepard out of his thought

Shepard knowing who called him by that nickname smiled as he turned around to see his girlfriend Ashley Williams and alongside her was James Vega.

"Ash, James. Good to see you two got the rest you needed." Shepard says as he knew the two had been for the past couple weeks been falling asleep while working around and so ordered the two for a well-earned day of rest.

"(yawns) Still feel like I could use a bit more. But I'm good with what I got." Ashley replies

"Same here. Seriously the only reason I haven't been able to get rest the past couple of weeks is cause of some stupid nightmare I keep on having." James says which upon hearing the word nightmare catches Shepard's attention

"Nightmare?" Shepard asks

"Ah, nothing of it Commander. Just some random thing." James says

"Hm?" Shepard hums

"Oh, by the way skip. I got a message from Joker and EDI. Came to me yesterday while I was sleeping. He said that he picked up everyone from across the galaxy and they're on their way here." Ashley says

"What? Why's that?" Shepard asks

"It's that Cerberus lady Miranda. Apparently she's tried contacting you but to no avail. She was able to get a hold of EDI and Joker who happened to be close to where she was working and called them to pick her up. She then went where everyone else was working, picking them up one by one and now they're all on their way here. Joker didn't tell me why but he said that it's important and that they should be here sometime today in the next couple hours." Ashley replies

"Miranda? Wonder what she wants." Shepard asks himself

"What could be so important? Cerberus and the Reapers are both gone, Kai Leng, Saren and our Clones are gone, and all of the villains and armies that were here were either killed in the war or brought back to their own universes and probably placed behind bars. What in the world could she want to see us about and bring everyone else?" James wonders

"Who knows? It could be either nothing; or something actually bad. Guess we'll have to wait to find out." Shepard says

"You'll be finding out a lot more sooner Commander." Another familiar female voice calls out to the Commander and his friends.

The three turn to the sound of the voice to see the former Cerberus officer Miranda Lawson standing with her hands to her hips, "Miranda?" Shepard says surprised to see Miranda

 **…**

 **38 hours, 30 minutes**

 _Aboard the Normandy…_

The doors to the Normandy slide open as Miranda walks in followed by Shepard, Ashley and James.

"Hey Commander. What's it been like, two months since we last saw each other?" Joker says with his playful tone as always.

"Still the same as always Joker." Shepard says as he and the others continue following Miranda

"The others await for your arrival in the Conference Room Shepard." The voice of EDI says as her synthetic body sits in the co-pilot chair by Joker.

"And you'll be happy to hear Commander that we finally got that glitch fixed where you can now actually walk through the security sensor without having to stop for a full body scan since most of the time you're always either armed or not and it shouldn't matter for you anyways." Joker says

"That's good to know." Shepard says actually relieved about that, he was getting kind of tired of having to stop at that thing every time he entered or exited the area since he always had to go past it before and after a mission.

The door to the Conference Room opens up, before Commander Shepard, the rest of his friends and former teammates stand.

"Well, well about time you showed up." The Krogan Urdnot Wrex says

"And now the whole gangs here." The former Turian C-Sec Agent and Vigilante known as Archangel, Garrus Vakarian says

"Everyone! It's good to see all of you again." Shepard says glad to see everyone's doing alright.

"So Shepard, what is it you needed to talk to us about?" the former Cerberus operative Jacob Taylor says

"Wait, what?" Shepard says hearing this from Jacob

"Miranda said—" Jacob stops talking as he then remembers just who he's about to talk about as he crosses his arms

Everyone knowing why he stopped all then stare towards Miranda as well, even Shepard, Ashley and James all of them wanting answers to what's going on.

"I can't believe I seriously listened to her." Jack mutters

"Miranda, what's this all about?" Shepard asks

"Like I said, it was important. And I'm not lying about that part." Miranda says

"If it was so important, then why need to tell us a lie that the Commander required us?" Javik questioned

"Would any of you of came had I asked you too without saying Shepard's name." Miranda says

Silence surrounds the atmosphere of the room for the next minute as they all silently agree that Miranda had them there, "Exactly." Miranda says

"Well then Miranda, what is it?" Shepard asks

"Have all of you by any chance been having a strange dream? Or a…nightmare?" Miranda asks

Upon hearing this, Shepard immediately becomes intrigued by the question; Shepard also takes note of everyone else in the room's facial expressions upon hearing the word nightmare. Shepard just feels the tension in the room rise quickly, just upon that one word.

"Well then, looks like that got all of your attentions. And I'm sure you've taken notice of people losing sleep, looking drowsy, even some people losing their minds for a bit. Liara, you see everyone and everything, I'm sure you've taken notice of this." Miranda says

"Not just what you've described. I've taken note of a lot of deaths that have been happening the past month. At first I thought they were just random deaths, but as they started to increase I started taking note of it and wondered what was going on." Liara says

"I…have overhead some of my people talking about these nightmares they've been having ever since the Reaper War ended. Even the Geth seem to be experiencing something." Tali says

"A lot of the people working on Thessia have become incapacitated over the past few weeks; doctors are all finding them having one thing in common. Lack of sleep." Samara says

"That would explain why high-security banks are getting easy these days to break into." Kasumi says

"Eve's been tired a lot as of recently. I've even had to stop at least thirty Krogans from starting fights with other workers in just the past three weeks alone." Wrex says

"Yeah, I was one of them." Urdnot Grunt says

"Some of the crazy members of the Blue Suns and other Mercenary Groups I've heard have gotten a lot crazier for no reason as of late as well." Zaeed says

"Commander?" Miranda asks

"Well…according to Alliance Command, so far 25% of the Earth has been rebuilt." Shepard says

"What's that have to do with—"

"They said that by this time 35% of the planet should've been rebuilt by now. Because of people seeming to lose their sleep and fall asleep during their work or requesting time off to rest, the rebuilding process has fallen down a bit." Ashley says cutting off Garrus from finishing his sentence

"It seems this sort of thing has actually been happening all over the Galaxy. I have reports coming in from all planets reporting that their rebuilding processes have started to slow down because of people losing their sleep and falling asleep on the jobs or starting fights with other workers due to their mental health deteriorating from lack of sleep." EDI's voice says through the Conference Room's speaker

"And again, I'm sure all of you have experienced this sort of thing as well. Drowsiness, red eyes from lack of sleep, a little short fuse that a small thing will set off your anger? All of this being caused by-" Miranda says

"These nightmares we've been having." Jacob says

"It's not just us; it seems every single person in the entire galaxy has been experiencing nightmares that have been getting worse by the day. And did anyone notice when it all started?" Miranda asks

"The day immediately after the Reaper War ended." Shepard says

"Does anyone here see this as coincidence?" Miranda asks although she and everyone already knowing the answer to the question

"Ok, so…this is something rather strange when you put it like that," Shepard says "Yeah I can see why this is important and why all of us should get together again. But you have any leads on what could be causing this?"

"Well…no." Miranda states as plain as day

"That's a first." Jacob says a bit shocked that Miranda who always seemed to have something, for once had nothing.

"Liara, you might have anything?" Garrus asks

"I've got nothing either." Liara says

"Pfft! Great start, team." Jack says sarcastically

"You know, it's kind of hard to investigate something when we don't have any leads on where to start." Shepard says

"I tried searching for some kind of clue that could explain it. But I came up with nothing." Miranda says

"What about the Reapers? All of this started the day after we defeated them." Tali asks

"Kind of hard to question the Reapers when they're dead and we destroyed their bodies to make sure they could never return. Even the ones that were lost out in the stars; rather not try to find one and then somehow accidentally re-activate it looking for some kind of clue on board when there could not be one." Miranda says

"Then…what's the next step?" Wrex asks

 _"_ _Shepard."_ Joker's voice says over the Intercom drawing everyone's attention to Joker's voice.

 _"_ _Got a message from Hackett. He heard about our arrival and your guys' little get together and said it came at a perfect time. He just got a mission for us to handle."_ Joker says

"What is it Joker?" Shepard asks

 _"_ _Seems like we got a group of pirates causing some trouble with the rebuilding process. Just attacked a Civilian Cargo Ship delivering some supplies here. Not too far from us, the Admiral wants us to deal with it." Joker says_

"Well that couldn't off come at a better time." Grunt says

"Well looks like we got something to do until we can figure out our next step. Let's deal with these pirates and then we can get back to our little nightmares problem. Everyone gear up, should still have a lot of weapons on-board since it's the Normandy. So just grab what you want." Shepard says as then everyone starts towards the door to head to the armoury.

"You know Shepard, there's something that came to my mind just now." Tali says as she walks alongside the Commander

"What is it Tali?" Shepard asks

"Do you think…the others are having these nightmares as well?" Tali asks

"Well Miranda did say—"

"I meant the _others._ " Tali says trying to signal what she is referring to by others which catches everyone else's attention as they all stop dead in their tracks and look towards the Commander.

Shepard then getting the hint that she is referring to, "Oh…those others. Well…it's…kind of hard to tell. It's not like we have some kind of communication device to contact them with." Shepard replies

"It's too bad the Doctor couldn't have shared that kind of tech with us. I really do miss some of those guys." Ashley says having of made really good friends among some of the other heroes such as Tigress, Hawkgirl, and Isabela.

Tali did ask a really good question that now had Shepard worried. These nightmares had all began the day after the end of the Reapers. Were these nightmares affecting only their universe, or was this nightmare affecting the entire Multiverse itself. At this moment, it was hard to tell with no ways of contacting any of the other heroes. But Shepard had a feeling that they could all handle themselves quite well, especially a certain SPARTAN-II he knew.

"I'm sure they're all fine Tali. For all we know this nightmare is only affecting us." Shepard says

"And if this nightmare is affecting the entire Multiverse?" Tali asks as she was worried for the heroes she made close friends with such as Merrill, Ahsoka, and Eris.

"Then we should start worrying a lot more." Shepard says

 **…**

 **37 hours, 42 minutes**

 _Meanwhile…in another Universe…_

 _An unknown Forest…_

Silence, silence was all that there was. The barrel of a MA5D assault rifle slowly raised upwards from behind a tree. The rifle was held by a UNSC Marine as he then scanned through the trees aiming down his assault rifle, not seeing anything he then motions forward with his head to the people behind him. From out from behind bushes and trees, ten more UNSC marines appeared and slowly crept forward, making sure not to step on a branch or twig which could snap and give their position away. The group of eleven marines continued to silently move through the forest, their weapons out and at the ready as they held it in front of them with the marine on point looking out into the distance with his DMR's scope.

"How's it looking O'Brian?" One of the Marines asked the man on point

"All clear so far." O'Brian a white skinned male replies

Slowly scanning the tree line in front of him, the slightest shimmer of something he passes by causes him to peer quickly back at where he thought he saw something through his scope but to see nothing.

"What is it?" A female Marine with asks O'Brian having caught sight of his movement

"I thought I saw something." O'Brian replies

"Stay frosty Marines. We all know what's out here." The Marine Sergeant of the group, a white skinned male says.

Just then a hissing sound is heard at first barely being heard as it then begins to grow loud, "Hey…anyone else hearing that?" One of the Marines, an African American man asks

Just then a Plasma grenade lands next to the group of Marines, "Grenade!" The African American Marine yells as then some of the marines dive to the ground while others scramble away just as the grenade goes off sending dirt and debris flying.

Just then plasma fire erupts from the tree line in front of the Marines as plasma rounds impact into trees and fly past the heads of some of the Marines, "Contact! Contact!" The Marine Sergeant yells as he begins returning fire with his MA5D assault rifle

The orders heard and the first shots erupting, the rest of the Marines soon join in on the firefight taking aim and beginning to fire their assault rifles, DMRs, Battle Rifles and one SAW at where they see the plasma shots coming from.

On the other side of the Marines, a squad of five Sangheili; or Elites as the Humans called them fire their Plasma-based weaponry at their human targets. One Sangheili takes aim down the sights of his Covenant Carbine as he takes aim at the head of a male Marine, pulling the trigger the Carbine fires a green plasma bolt at the Marine impacting into his head sending him into a swaying motion to his right as he falls to the ground.

"MAN DOWN!" The female Marine yells as she follows where the shot came from through the scope of her Battle Rifle and seeing the Sangheili shooter, pulls the trigger delivering a three-burst shot into the Sangheili who goes down as well.

"I got one!" The Female Marine yells only for then to get hit multiple times in the chest by plasma fire sending her stumbling back before the last shot sends her onto her back.

"Amanda's down!" Another female Marine yells

"Alright, O'Brian! Hernandez! Cortez! Give us some covering fire! The rest of you with me!" The Sergeant yells as the three Marines follow the order and continue firing at the Elites positions.

Meanwhile the rest of the Marines follow after the sergeant. The six Marines crouch low and quickly and quietly work their way along the left flank of the Elites. As they move forward the sergeant then hears something in front of them and puts up a fist signalling his men to stop as they all crouch down and point their weapons outwards, "What is it Sergeant?" One of the Marines, a Asian American asks

The Sergeant doesn't speak, his eyeballs darting from one tree to the next trying to find the source of the sound he heard. Just then he takes notice of something strange…in front of him, "Oh shit." The Sergeant replies as just then a strong invisible force smacks him aside into a nearby tree trunk.

"Sergeant!" Another Marine yells in shock

"Open up!" Another Marine yells as the remaining five Marines all fire their weapons, as all of their bullets impact into the Elite causing its cloaking device and shields to flash as his shields are destroyed and the Elite is littered with bullets forcing him down.

"Alright let's keep moving." One of the Marines notion as they begin moving forward again.

However just then, the Elite springs back to life for a last second and plants a Plasma Grenade to the leg of the marine in the middle of the five. Feeling something touch his leg and looking down upon seeing the grenade which activates, the marine looks up as his fellow Marines hear the hissing from the plasma grenade look at him, "Oh fuck." The marine says in an undertone as he looks back down at the Plasma Grenade which he knows is about to go off.

 _"_ _Training Simulation Ending…"_ A male voice announces as the Plasma Grenade dies down.

The marine sighs in annoyance as do the other marines with one of them giving the Marine that was about to blown up a pat on the back, the Elite meanwhile stands back up like he was hit with nothing…which was true.

The forest disappears around the group turning into a blank long hallway, around them the remaining marines and Elites group up.

"Alright, that's enough for today soldiers. Commander Green will brief you all up on your pros and cons, and you're dismissed." The Captain of the UNSC Infinity, Thomas Lasky says

 _Holo-Deck of the UNSC Infinity…_

Captain Lasky exits from the training room as he begins making his way towards the bridge of the Infinity along the way passing by many Marines, Crew members, Elites, Grunts, Jackals, Drones and even a pair of Hunters and some Engineers.

It has been two months since Lasky and the UNSC along with their allies the New Covenant Empire helped the armies and heroes of the Multiverse to defeat the Reapers and their allies. All of the Storm Covenant troops who sided alongside the Reapers and the rest of their allies were either killed, retreated back to this universe or were captured when the battle ended, the revived Brute Chieftain Tartarus had been killed in the "Legendary Battle" as it seems everyone was calling it by the Arbiter, and the leader of the Storm Covenant, Jul 'Madame had been captured following the battle having been knocked out during the fight. This greatly hurt the Storm Covenant as they were and still are disorganized trying to find a new leader to take Jul 'Madame's place. Using this disorganization to their advantage, the UNSC and New Covenant have both been hitting the Storm Covenant hard across all fronts as the Storm Covenant have had a hard time repelling the attacks. While the Arbiter was the one leading the New Covenant forces against the Storm Covenant, the task for taking down the Storm Covenant before they could recover for the UNSC fell to the hands of Captain Lasky and the crew of the UNSC Infinity, and for Lasky, there was only one soldier he could rely on to take down the Storm Covenant…

"Captain Lasky." A deep and monotone voice said from behind the Captain who kept walking forward with his hands behind his back as he then turned to see…

"Hey Chief. Mission go well?" Lasky asks as walking behind him was the bulking armored SPARTAN-II Super-Soldier as well as Hero of the UNSC long before the events of the Reaper Multiverse War, John-117 or as everyone knew him, Master Chief.

"As always, took down the Storm Covenant troops and their base with it." Chief replies having of just came back from a mission against the Storm Covenant

"Never doubted you couldn't do it. Casualties?" Lasky asks

"Minimal, no KIA, only wounded. No critical ones though, all of the men will recover." Chief replies as he now walks besides the Captain.

"That's good." Lasky says

As the two continue walking down the hallway, in front of them a Marine and Crew member bump shoulders, the two turn towards each other, however, instead of an apology from one of the two, "Hey pal watch where you're going!" The Crew Member says in an angered tone to the Marine catching the attention of Lasky, Chief and a few other bystanders

"Me!? How about you watch where you go!" The Marine retorts back

At that the Crew Member charges at the Marine and throws a punch, the Marine however dodges the Crew members throw and knees him in the stomach before than punching him down to the ground. The Crew member rolls around onto his back as the Marine then pounces on top of him and begins to try and strangle him as the crew member then begins pushing the Marine in the face to get him off him.

"Hey! Break it up!" Lasky yells as Chief quickly walks over to the two and picks the Marine up by the collar lifting him up into the air as he struggles around.

The Crew member gets back up and attempts to get at the Marine but a nearby Marine and Elite grab the arms of the Crew member and hold him back as he struggles to get free from them and attack the Marine more.

"Alright you two stand down!" Lasky yells out once again as he stands between the two UNSC men.

The two men struggle for a few more seconds before than finally relenting and stopping their struggles.

"What a simple apology too much for the two of you?" Lasky questions

"Uh—uh…s—sorry sir. I—I don't know what came over me." The Crew Member says

"Yeah sir me too. Besides Frank over there's my best bud, I'd never hurt him. But just…I don't know my anger just took over me." The Marine also says

"Hey sir, look at his eyes." The Marine holding the Crew Member known as Frank calls over to Captain Lasky who becomes confused by their sincere apologies after that violent outbreak but hearing the Marine walks over and looks into Crew member Frank's eyes to see them completely bloodshot red.

Lasky sees this then turns and walks over towards the Marine who he and Chief notice is…sleeping while being held by the SPARTAN.

"Hey soldier. Wake up." Lasky says as the Marine then shoots awake and looks dazed and confused but then remembers what happened.

Lasky looking at his eyes also see them completely bloodshot red, "Hey soldier…when was the last time you got any sleep?" Lasky asks

"…I…I have been getting sleep sir. At least trying to anyways." The marine replies

"Trying?" Lasky asks

"It's nothing sir. Just this nightmare I've been having for a while sir." The Marine says

"A nightmare?" Lasky asks

"Yes sir."

Lasky nods at the Chief to release the Marine which the Chief complies too, lowering him till his feet touch the ground again, "Tell you what Marine, head back to your quarters and take a rest. That's an order." Lasky says

The Marine stands at attention and salutes the Captain as he then turns around and begins walking off towards his room, Lasky then turns towards the rest of the men, "And that goes for the rest of you too. If any of you are in need of sleep, then head to your quarters and catch a few z's. Spread the word around to the rest of the ship. That's an order from the captain himself." Lasky says as the rest of the human and covenant troops depart leaving just Lasky and the Chief in the hallway.

Lasky turns to head to the Bridge as he begins walking, stopping just a few feet away from the SPARTAN who stands still, "That goes for you too Chief. If you need some rest, go take it. I need everyone at 100% for the mission." Lasky says as he then continues to the Bridge in a few seconds leaving the SPARTAN-II standing alone in the now ghost-like hallway.

"That has been the fiftieth time this month alone that the Captain has had to break up a fight." A familiar gritty voice said from the Chief's right side.

"How much of that did you see?" Chief asks

"Enough to know that it's too much of a coincidence having seen this sort of thing on my own ship as well in the past month." Thel 'Vadam aka The Arbiter says as he comes out of his cloak leaning up against the wall on the Chief's side.

"The Captain's waiting for you on the Bridge for the meeting. You should probably get on your way." Chief says as he begins walking away

"You've been having the nightmares too Spartan." Thel says making Chief stop in his tracks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chief replies

"There are some things that your helmet cannot mask Spartan. Besides, everyone has been having it, even I have experienced what the marine was talking about." Thel says

"It's a nightmare. Nothing more about it." Chief says

"And if there is more to this nightmare than meets the eye?" Thel questions the Chief

"If there is something more to this nightmare, what do you expect us to do about it?" Chief asks

"Accompany me Spartan to the Captain. We need to discuss this matter." Thel asks

Chief turns his head towards the Arbiter, after a few seconds he looks back forward and silently sighs underneath his helmet as he turns and walks to the Arbiter.

 **…**

 **36 hours ago**

 _Chima, the Lion Temple…_

 _The voice in the air begins the strange chant once again, getting louder as it is repeated over and over, "Cthulhu Ftaghn! Cthulhu Ftaghn! Cthulhu Ftaghn! Cthulhu Ftaghn! Cthulhu Ftaghn!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The Prince of the Lion Tribe of Chima, Laval screams in terror as he shoots up from his pillow.

Laval breathes heavily and very fast as sweat runs down his face, Laval begins to try and calm himself, slowing down and taking in deeper breathes gulping in the middle of it as he soon regains control of his normal breathing. Laval turned to get out of bed as he hopped down, his feet now touching the ground at first he stumbled forward a bit but managed to regain his balance. Laval looked and walked over to his rooms' mirror, "That same nightmare again…"Laval says to himself as he sees himself a mess.

Grabbing a nearby towel, the Lion Prince wiped away the sweat as he then set about getting dressed in his royal clothing and armor. As he put his cape on, making a grab for his sword he then looked over towards his punching dummy, Sir Kicks a Lot, "Heh, sorry Sir Kicks a Lot. Gotta skip out on another butt kicking. Just…not in the mood, like I have been a lot lately." Laval says, his usual tone of excitement seeming to have disappeared as he then pulls out his sword and places it on his back.

As Laval walked out of his room he had begun thinking about this strange dream he had been having. He remembered it having it all started the day immediately after the Reapers were defeated. Huh, just remembering that brought back most of the memories of his time with the other heroes of the Multiverse, _"Wonder how those guys have been doing? Wonder if they're experiencing whatever this nightmare is as well?"_ Laval questioned inside his head.

As Laval walked into the Throne/Chi Pool Room, Laval witnessed as two Lion Warriors carried another strangely ill Lion Warrior on a stretcher barrier to what he guess was going to be the Healing Room.

"Another one of our own struck with this strange illness." The voice of Laval's father and King of the Lion Tribe Lagravis said to the young Lion Prince as he approached him.

"That's the tenth one this week." Laval says

Lagravis sighs in sadness as he shakes his head slowly, "None of the healers of any of the tribes can discover what is wrong with everyone. Every day more and more of our people fall ill to whatever is causing this. As of now I think everyone in Chima has this strange illness, and has had it for a long time. No one is able to work without falling asleep; some have become quite violent by just the smallest thing annoying them but have managed to regain control of themselves…after being held down for a bit. There have even been some…unfortunate deaths." Lagravis says

"Has there been anything that the healers have found that has at least helped a slight bit?" Laval asks

"Well the only thing that is helping so far is everyone just having more rest. But it seems that everyone keeps on speaking about this…nightmare that they've all been having that makes it hard for them to sleep." Lagravis says

"How's the rebuilding process been going with this illness?" Laval asks

"Hehe, well good thing for us there was not much to rebuild. We rebuilt much of the temple before things started getting worse, the Eagles also rebuilt much of their towers before the illness struck, the Gorillas have replanted much of the forest and have their homes back, the Raven's never had much to begin with but they've managed to rebuild as well, the Wolves also rebuilt their camp in just a matter of weeks. The Bears never had anything to rebuild, same for the Rhinos, the Beavers…well they rebuilt their home much faster than anyone else and have been of great help in helping the other tribes rebuild, and considering how the Crocodiles Hideout was used by Cerberus for their operations here, not much damage there except for what you, your friends and the Commander and the other heroes caused." Lagravis replies

"Heh, well. That's good to know. Hey dad, if you don't mind I'm going to head out for a bit. Need to clear my head of…things." Laval says as he turns and begins walking

"Just be careful Laval! The last thing I need is you going missing for a couple hours and having to send Leonidas to find you having crashed into a tree." Lagravis says

Mounting his Speedorz, Laval drives off from the Lion Temple and heads into the forest. Driving through the windy road of the forest Laval looks about, seeing how now instead of a burned down forest, everything is now green once again, full of life and color. Just seeing all of this almost took his mind off of what has been happening, until as he looked up he happened to spot…an Eagle Jet? Crashed into the top of a tree. Wondering if the Eagle Pilot was still in it, Laval stopped his Speedorz and hopped to the ground running towards the tree as he stopped a few feet away from it and looked up at the Eagle Jet.

"Hey! Anyone up there!? Do you need help!?" Laval calls out

Laval then hears a commotion come from the cockpit of the Eagle Jet as he then spots a familiar face slowly appear in view, "Laval?" The Princess of the Eagle Tribe and his closest friend Eris said in a drowsy tone as she rubbed her eyes and pulled herself up.

"Eris? What are you doing up there? What happened?" Laval asks confused by the situation she seems to have gotten in.

"W—What?" Eris says as she is still out of it as she then looks to her left and upon seeing the branches of the tree fully awakens and looks around herself finally realizing where she is and what Laval was referring too.

"Huh? What the? How'd I?" Eris says completely caught off by where she is.

"Eris?!" Laval says

"I—I don't know! I must've dozed off while flying and crashed." Eris replies

"You alright?!" Laval asks

"Yeah I feel fine." Eris says as she then decides to join Laval on the ground as she vaults out of her cockpit and quickly spreads her wings flapping down to the ground.

"Maybe I should've listened to my father when he said don't take any of the Eagle Jets." Eris says as she looks back up at her wrecked jet.

"I thought the Council banned the use of both Eagle and Raven Jets until this illness was solved since…well THAT could happen." Laval says

"Well…yeah they did. And I may have taken the Jet without permission and anyone noticing." Eris says in an embarrassed tone

"Why?" Laval asks

"I just…had to get my mind off things. I thought flying around a bit would help out…but by the looks of it…well it's a good thing I wasn't hurt luckily." Eris says

"Yeah you could say that again. It's a miracle you didn't get hurt. Doesn't look like the Jet was damaged that much either." Laval says

"Good thing you came out here when you did. Don't know how much longer I would've been asleep and how much longer that would've stayed in the tree." Eris says

"Don't think anything of it. Besides I'm sure that branch would've held out for hours." Laval says

Just then the Eagle Jet and the branch it was stuck on crash to the ground behind Eris and in front of Laval catching the two off guard as they both looked immediately at it, Eris with a worried look on her face while Laval was just stunned by the coincidence of that happening, "Um…hehe. Maybe not so long." Laval says

"What are you doing out here anyway Laval?" Eris asks

"Same thing as you actually. Just had to get my mind off things and decided to take a little stroll through the forest." Laval says

"Man, you'd think that with the Reapers destroyed things wouldn't be so stressful. But now everyone's being affected by this illness that's making them have weird dreams, sleepy, crazy…even—"

"And its stuff like that we need to get our minds off of. But yeah, kind of wishing the others were here. Maybe they could help us out." Laval says

"I just hope that they aren't experiencing this too. All of this seems to be connected to the Reapers, so maybe they are experiencing it; maybe only a few universes were affected…who knows." Eris says

Just then the sound of a Speedorz catches the twos' attention as Laval turns around and Eris looks past him as then their friend and Prince of the Crocodile Tribe, Cragger approaches them on his Speedorz, looking like he's in a hurry at the speed he's going as he comes to a sudden stop in front of the two, "Laval!" Cragger calls out

"Cragger?" Laval wonders

Cragger then runs over to the two, "What are you doing here? And why were you in such a rush?" Eris asks

"Laval, your father sent me to find you. Something weird is happening you better come see it!" Cragger says as Laval and Eris look at each other in a worried look

While Cragger and Laval re-mount their Speedorz, Laval has Eris jump on the back of his and tells her to hold on to him as the two quickly speed off back towards the Lion Temple.

 **34 hours, 45 minutes**

 _Back at the Lion Temple…_

Cragger leads Laval and Eris down to the Temple's Dungeon as they see a large group of Lion Warriors gathered around many of the Prison Cells that hold what's left of the Crawlers, many of their warriors having fallen during the Final Battle, what was left as well as their leaders who were knocked out during the Legendary Battle were placed in the Lion Temple's Dungeon where they would never again cause trouble for Chima ever again. Making their way through the Lion Warriors, Laval and Eris where then caught off guard by the sounds of fighting as well as yells of terror originating from the cells. Making their way to the front of the group, Laval and Eris find King Lagravis there looking into the cells with absolute shock on his face, "Dad, what's going on?" Laval asks his father

"Look for yourself Laval." Lagravis replies without taking his eyes off of whatever was happening before him.

Laval and Eris look into the cell before them and are completely taken back in shock at what they see before them. In one of the cells, the Crawler warriors in it grapple with each other, a Scorpion and Spider try to strange each other to death, a Bat kicks a downed and injured Scorpion, a Spider pushes a Bat into the wall and proceeds to punch him repeatedly in the left side rib area. In another cell, all of the Crawlers in there cower in terror, some on the ground, some against the walls, some balled up against the corners.

"It's coming!" A familiar shrieking voice yells in terror bringing Laval, his father and friends over to it.

The "Mighty" Leader of the Scorpions and the Crawlers themselves, Scorm cowers in the right side corner against the bars as his body shakes, his face almost pale as if he had seen a ghost.

"It's coming. It's coming, coming, coming, coming, coming!" Scorm says as his eyes are wide open, not even blinking, completely bloodshot as he has also not had enough sleep.

Laval knew Scorm, he was not one to be so easily frightened by anything. But seeing him like this… "They just started losing it at least ten minutes ago. I don't know what to make of it, I've never seen this madness before." Lagravis says

"Wow…seeing Scorm like this is just so…weird." Cragger says

"Never seen him like this before." Eris adds in

"Scorm. What's wrong with you?" Laval asks as he kneels down and looks at him trying to find out what has him so spooked.

"We're all dead. We're ALL DEAD! You thought the Reapers were bad oh no…there is something much, MUCH more worse out there than the Reapers, Lion! Something so terrible even the Reapers feared it. And it's powerful, oh… is it powerful. But it's too powerful, so powerful that the Reapers knew that they wouldn't be able to control it. But now…now it's about to awaken, and soon we will ALL BE DEAD AHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Scorm screams like a complete maniac.

Hearing this causes much concern for Laval as he looks over at his father and friends, while his friends continue to stare at Scorm; Lagravis looks at his son with a concerned look on his face as well. Laval looks back at Scorm who continues laughing like crazy.

 **…**

 **34 hours 27 minutes**

 _Lucy's Apartment, Magnolia Town, Fiore…_

The front door to an apartment opens up inwards, the blonde, female Celestial Mage Lucy Heartfilia slowly exits from her apartment. Closing the door behind her, she can barely keep her eyes open as she yawns, covering her mouth as she raises her other arm into the air. As she lowers them, a certain Dragon Slayer and his Exceed partner walk past her from behind, "Morning Lucy." Natsu says also with a drowsy face as he slowly walks past her with his arms drooping by his side

"Aye." Happy says in a tired tone as he can barely keep himself in the air as he flies past Lucy's head.

"Oh, morning Natsu, Happy…EHHHHHHHH!" Lucy shrieks in shock upon realising where they just came from as Natsu and Happy soon find themselves both kicked into the river.

Natsu and Happy both pop their heads up from the water immediately now fully awake and angry, "Hey Lucy! What the hell was that for!?" Natsu yells

"On a side note that helped us wake up so thanks in a way!" Happy adds in

"Were you two sleeping in my room!?" Lucy yells back at the two as he eyes turn white and her teeth sharp in anger

"No, Wendy and Carla came with us too." Happy replies in a normal tone.

"Wait what?" Lucy asks also calming down, more so upon hearing that Wendy also slept in her room but not having as much a big deal with it as Natsu and Happy.

Lucy then hears the door close behind her and turns to see Carla and Wendy, Carla floating in the air with her wings and arms crossed, "You know it's hard to sleep when you have this much racket going on out here." Carla says in a stern tone as Wendy is rubbing her eyes.

"Wendy what are you and Carla doing here?" Lucy asks

"Sorry Lucy. I couldn't sleep in my room last night and didn't want to disturb any of the others at the dorm. I went to Natsu's house but he was already on his way to your apartment so he told us to tag along and that you wouldn't have any problem." Wendy says in a quiet voice as she still rubs her left eye with her right eye opened barely.

Natsu and Happy meanwhile climb out of the river behind Lucy as they try to dry themselves, "Why couldn't you sleep?" Lucy asks

"Wendy's been having terrible nightmares a lot recently and it's made her terrified to even sleep in her room." Carla says

"I just couldn't sleep, even with Carla there. I just felt like if I slept with someone who was strong that I'd just feel a lot more safe." Wendy says

 _"_ _I don't know how sleeping with Natsu seemed like a good idea anyways. She could've just slept with Erza…but then again she can be scary sometimes herself and I don't even want to know what happens when she has nightmares."_ Lucy thinks in her head.

"Wait you've been having nightmares too Wendy?" Happy asks in which Wendy nods her head in reply.

"That's weird. What about you Carla?" Happy asks.

"I've had a few, but they don't seem to be as bad as what Wendy's been describing what's happening in her nightmares." Carla replies.

"That's weird." Happy says as he rubs his head as if confused by something.

"Why's that?" Lucy asks.

"Believe it or not me and Natsu have also been having nightmares as well for a long time." Happy replies.

"Really? That's why I've been so tired a lot recently, I've been having these nightmares that make it really hard for me to keep asleep." Lucy adds in.

"Huh? Really?" Natsu and Happy ask simultaneously.

"Come to think of it, everyone at the Guild's been really tired a lot recently as well. And not just our Guild, but I've heard that all of the other Guild's like Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus have also been having trouble sleeping a lot recently too. And not just Guilds either, pretty much everyone in Fiore seems to be losing sleep. And because of it there have been some violent outbreaks sometimes, people falling asleep on the streets randomly…even deaths." Lucy says with that last part freaking her out a bit.

"That would probably explain why it's taking so long to rebuild Fiore from the Reapers attack." Carla says.

"And why Natsu and Gray haven't gone at each other's throats for a while." Happy adds in.

"Come to think of it, the last couple of times I've summoned some of my Celestial Spirits. They've also seemed really tired, they said the same thing. That they were having strange nightmares which is making it hard for them to sleep. And it seems that the nightmare's been happening since the end of the Reaper War and has been getting worse with each time they sleep." Lucy says.

"Even Loke and the others are having nightmares and trouble sleeping?" Natsu asks.

"You kidding me, Aquarius is so out of it that she can't even take out any of her anger problems on me." Lucy says.

"That's definitely weird!" Happy says.

"Maybe we should go see Master about this. See if there's any kind of magic that can make us stop having these nightmares." Wendy says to the others.

"It's worth a try. But Master Makarov has also been tired a lot recently too. If there was something that could stop us from having these nightmares I'm sure he would've been looking for it by now. But it doesn't hurt to ask him anyways." Lucy says with a shrug.

"Alright then, let's get over to the Guild and see the old man. If it means getting rid of these ridiculous nightmares I don't care if Gray stands in my way or not!" Natsu says as he begins walking off towards the Guild.

"Why would Gray stand in his way?" Happy asks aloud as then he, Lucy, Wendy and Carla start walking after Natsu.

Taking a couple steps, Carla all of a sudden stops in her tracks as she gasps and her eyes widen in horror, Carla begins to have a vision…

In the vision Carla sees, _Stars beginning to blink out, the blackness of space all of a sudden turn white, the Fairy Tail Guild Hall being engulfed in a bright white light, a familiar white and red N7 followed by seeing Commander Shepard as he seems to be yelling something, followed by the Master Chief and Arbiter as they appear to be staring at something, a strange young man wearing a suit and bowtie, followed by sights of some of the other heroes together again, some looking injured, some looking after some of the injured, and some looking happy to see each other and talking to each other._ Carla then sees, _several figures covered in shadow as it appears these figures are in the same place as the heroes, then several more shadowy figures but appearing to be somewhere else unknown as then she finds herself in the city that has appeared in her nightmares as two gigantic doors stand wide open and going into the darkness, two bright red evil eyes appear in the darkness, "Cthulhu Ftaghn!"_

The vision coming to an end, Carla becomes completely petrified by what she has seen; her body shivers violently as if she was cold, her eyes open wide in terror and sweat running down her brow. All of a sudden, she collapses onto the ground and for a moment…doesn't move. Happy not hearing Carla behind him wonders what happened and turns around, "Carla?" Happy asks.

Happy then spots Carla, face forward to the ground, "CARLA!" Happy yells in fear catching the other three's attention as upon seeing Carla gasp in shock, "CARLA!" Wendy yells in terror as she rushes over to her Exceed partner followed by the others. Happy already there looks down at Carla as then the others arrive with Wendy kneeling down and picking up her partner turns her over to see her eyes shut as Natsu and Lucy bend down.

"Is she alright?" Lucy asks

"She's still breathing. Happy, what happened?" Wendy asks the Blue Exceed

"I don't know. She was behind me, but then when I turned around she was on the ground here." Happy replies

"She's sweating like crazy. She looked fine just a few seconds ago." Lucy says

Wendy meanwhile has tried using her healing magic, but it seems to not be having any effect on her, "My healing magic isn't working! Carla! Carla!" Wendy starts yelling trying to wake her up.

"Come on let's get her to the Hall! Maybe the others can help!" Natsu says as Wendy agrees and everyone begins running to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

 **…**

 **34 hours, 12 minutes**

 _Twilight Town…_

A man slams his hammer against a nail repeatedly as he nails a board onto its spot. Around him, many other people help out in anyway as possible as they try to rebuild the Clock Tower that once stood tall in Twilight Town. The Clock Tower, reduced to rubble during the invading hours of the Reaper Invasion, was nearing its completion as only the clock part remained to be finished. The rebuilding process for Twilight Town was going good so far, a couple snags had been hit in the past month, but things were going well so far. Adults and teenagers were helping rebuild destroyed buildings, children were running about playing, everything seemed normal…

"A little too normal." The young Keyblade Wielder Sora said as he along with his best friend Riku were walking through the streets carrying bags of groceries.

"And that's a problem?" Riku questions.

"Just a little weird, ever since the Reapers invasion we haven't seen a single Heartless or Nobody. I mean we didn't see them becoming allies with the Reapers, same for Maleficent and or the new Organization. But you'd think that now with the Reapers gone they would've returned now. They're planning something, problem is what?" Sora questions

"Well, I can see your concern. Hey they're probably rebuilding themselves back up from the Reaper War just like we are." Riku says

"And if they are then we're unfortunately allowing them too since we have no idea where they are." Sora says

"Hey at least it gives us the breathing room to relax a bit and help around in the rebuilding process here." Riku says

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just hope all our friends are doing well rebuilding their homes. The ones here in our universe and the ones across the Multiverse." Sora says

"'Hehe, I'm sure every single one of them is doing alright Sora." Riku replies

"Now hurry up, I'm sure Kairi and the others are hungry and want this food fast." Riku says

"Yeah, well it's going to take a while since we have to row all the way back to the Island." Sora says

"Too used to the Gummi ship where you didn't have to do any work to travel somewhere." Riku says

"Hey I did stuff on that ship. Such as when the Heartless attacked us." Sora says

"Yeah, until you got that Warp Drive thing or whatever which allowed you to get to worlds without needing to go past the Heartless Ships." Riku says

"Alright, I see how it is. Tell you what how about a little race, if I get to the boat first you have to row us all the way to the island." Sora challenges

"And if I make it, then you have to row us." Riku says

"First one there without dropping a single item." Sora says

"Ready?" Riku asks

"Let's just see." Sora says with a grin.

"Okay…Go!" Riku says

 **33 hours, 50 minutes**

 _Sometime Later, Approaching the Beach…_

After a lot of running as well as some parkour moves without dropping anything, the two friends find themselves on the sandy road to the beach as they could see Destiny Islands off in the far distance surrounded by the calm waters.

"Tired yet Sora? I know you haven't been able to sleep well the past couple days." Riku taunts.

"Same to you Riku. But nah, I'm doing alright. Don't forget I'm not that little kid anymore you picked around on and defeated all those years ago." Sora says.

"Yeah, you only keep reminding me once every day." Riku replies.

"Because it looks like you keep on forgetting it every day. Now then if you don't mind Riku I'm about to win—" However before Sora can finish his sentence he falls asleep mid-run as he then trips and falls face forward into the sand.

Riku stops in his tracks and looks back at his friend, the next thing he knows, Sora begins snoring. Riku walks over and bending down in front of him lifts his head up by one of his hair to see Sora eyes close and snoring peacefully as some dirt covers his face from the sand.

"Hmmm. Most of you is different, but there's still some things about you that remain the same Sora." Riku says amused.

Riku picks up Sora and lifting him over his shoulder, carries him over to the boat and places him in it gently as he then walks back and picking up the groceries which some had spilled out into the sand from Sora's falls, picks them back up and carries them to the boat. Riku then pushes the boat into the ocean and then hopping in, grabs the rows and begins rowing the boat towards the island.

"Hopefully some things about you remain the same Sora. Can't have you become a totally different person, me and Kairi and the others wouldn't know you then." Riku says.

As Sora continues sleeping now having stopped snoring, _two bright evil looking red eyes appear in the darkness._ Sora's face then begins to cringe in fear as he lets out a disgruntled moan, Riku seeing this looks at his friend in a worried look, _"He must be having that nightmare again."_ Riku thinks inside his mind as Sora continues to cringe in fear and moan.

 **…**

 **33 hours, 42 minutes**

 _China, the Valley of Peace…_

"Wah! Eeeee! Ahahahaaaaa! Ohhhhhh!"

The Panda and Dragon Warrior Po is sent flying face forward into the ground, having of just got himself beat up badly by…once again the devices of the Training Hall.

Shifu, Master of the Jade Palace as well as the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior, sighs in annoyance…once again at Po's failure…again, "Po what is wrong with you? This is the fiftieth time this month you've failed to complete the training course. You used to be able to do it without problem. Sort off." Shifu says

Po picks himself up from the ground as he then bows down in respect to Shifu, "Sorry Shifu. But I'm just really off today." Po says.

"And you said that the last times you've failed!" Shifu says in a furious tone.

"Master you act like I'm the only one not doing well! Tigress and the others also haven't been doing well either! Look!" Po says as he gestures towards the members of the Furious Five, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis…who are all sleeping while standing upwards.

Shifu sighs in anger as he then slaps his forehead, "Tigress! Monkey! Crane! Viper! Mantis!" Shifu yells startling the Furious Five members who all jump up awake and are a little dazed as they yell out in confusion and Tigress gets into a fighting stance.

However as Shifu approaches them, upon knowing what's really happening they immediately snap back to attention as Po walks up the steps behind him. Shifu is not pleased as lately these days, both the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five have been failing in their training sessions, being unable to keep awake or sometimes breaking out into real fights between each other.

"What is the matter with all of you? It's a good thing the Valley hasn't experienced any attacks lately because right now all of you are not in a very good shape to do any kind of fighting. You could barely break up the infightings that have been happening in the Valley between some of the citizens, it's a good thing the Valley has been fully rebuilt, who knows what could've happened if things got out of hand in a construction zone." Shifu says; anger in his tone.

Tigress puts her hands together, "We're sorry Master Shifu, it's just that lately all of us have been experiencing some really terrible nightmares. These nightmares have been happening since the end of the Reaper War and have been getting a lot more intense these past days. It's made it hard for us to sleep which is why we're not at our fullest strength these days." Tigress says.

"A nightmare giving all of you trouble?" Shifu asks

"It's really scary." Po says.

"You all must be having some really terrible nightmares if it's keeping all of you up." Shifu says

"It's scary and strange. Especially considering the part where we all seem to be having the same dream." Monkey says.

"Really? All of you having the same nightmare? Are you sure?" Shifu asks now becoming intrigued by this.

"We talked about it one morning and that's when we discovered we all seemed to be having the same dream." Viper says.

"I've even overheard some of the people in the village having it." Mantis says

"That's why there have been some of those violent outbreaks, people have lost their sleep and just the smallest thing will make them go off." Crane says.

"What about you Master? You have anything lately?" Po asks.

"More importantly, anyone else finding it a bit odd that every single person in the Valley is having the same nightmare? And for all we know all of China, maybe even the entire world?" Tigress asks

"Okay come on now Tigress, I'm pretty sure the entire world can't be having the same dream." Crane says.

"And how do we know?" Tigress asks as Crane opens his mouth to reply, but then noticing that she's right closes his mouth.

"Well…I must say that I myself have been experiencing some…strange nightmares when I sleep." Shifu says.

"Really? Cause you look like you haven't, not looking tired or anything like that." Mantis says.

"Why physically I do feel weak and that I could fall asleep any moment. But mentally and spiritually, I feel perfect. Perhaps I should send the six of you out into the forest for a little spiritual training, perhaps that will help you to combat these nightmares you've all been having. I want all of you to pack only your essentials and head out into the forest to do just that." Shifu says.

"Oh yeah! Camping trip time!" Po yells in excitement raising his arms into the air like a certain young Space-Themed Kamen Rider he met on the Infinity.

"Wait, did he just—"

"Yes he did." Crane says answering Mantis's question.

"Po it's not a camping trip! This is important if all of you are to get back to your normal selves before these nightmares happened. Which means no tents or food." Shifu says.

"Awwwww…" Po says in sadness.

 _A Couple Hours Later…_

 _The Outskirts of the Valley of Peace…_

Having packed the essentials, Po and the rest of the Furious Five set out into the forest to begin their training.

"What can I say? That pose Gentaro does is awesome! That's why every time I say Time! (Does the pose again) I'm going to do that." Po says.

"Just be careful where you swing your arms Po. You could literally knock someone out with that." Crane suggests.

"Oh don't worry Crane. I'm not going to hit anyone when I do my Time! Pose." Po says as he swings his arms again…hitting both Crane and Tigress in the face with his arms knocking them to backwards to the ground as he notices his mistake and his eyes widen in realization.

"Oops." Po says with a squinty face as he turns slowly around in fear to see Tigress looking at him with an angry look while Crane rubbed his face from the hit.

"Sorry?" Po says in a squeaky voice.

The quiet bamboo forest then echoes out with a painful "YAOW!" as Po is punched in the head by Tigress.

 _A Few More Hours Later…_

Darkness has fallen, arriving at a good spot in an open area the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five set their belongings down and decide to try and sleep for the night, until the morning when they would begin their intense training for the entire day. For now all six lay on their backs using whatever they found as a pillow and stare up into the night sky.

"I don't know whose hits worse? You or that Nami girl from the Straw Hats." Po says as he has a black eye following the punch from Tigress.

"You should really be careful who you hit. Don't know when someone's had a terrible nightmare and can snap at any moment." Tigress says.

"Luckily you regained control of yourself before you hurt him anymore then you did." Monkey says.

"You're also lucky that I wasn't at full strength when I punched you since I'm still feeling a bit weak from not having much sleep." Tigress says.

"It still sounded like it hurt." Mantis says.

"I have a black eye Mantis no kidding it hurt!" Po yells in anger as he gets up and points at his eye.

"Po do I need to come over there and hit you again." Tigress says in a threatening tone.

"Going to sleep." Po says as he falls back onto his pillow as quickly as he can.

"That goes for all of you. Time to go to sleep, make a single sound and I will give you the same thing I gave Po." Tigress says.

"Aw come on Tigress. And I was just beginning to admire the stars." Viper says as she stares up towards them.

"Have to say, they look good down here. But man were they something else entirely different when we were on the Infinity." Crane says.

"Seriously, just not so long ago we were nowhere near getting close to those stars. Next thing you know where on a space ship, looking out at the stars and not up at them." Monkey says.

"Not to mention meeting all of those cool heroes from different universes was totally amazing. Sure do miss some of them. Hope they're all doing well." Po says.

"I'm sure they're doing fine Po. Pretty much all of them can handle themselves, except for the ones who act almost exactly like you. Like Duck." Tigress says.

"Yeah…HEY!" Po says in anger.

"Hm. Alright everyone that's enough talk. Go to sleep." Tigress says.

Everyone adjusts themselves as they all then close their eyes and almost immediately fall asleep.

Just then it began to happen again, a lonely city, only the wind could be heard, the lock breaking, the entire mausoleum disappearing, and a creature unlike anyone could have imagined emerging from its holding place, _"The time is near!"_

 **…**

 **29 hours, 39 minutes**

 _Coruscant, the Jedi Temple…_

"Is everyone alright?!" A deep male voice called out as the sounds of more people could be heard.

A green, wrinkly face is seen, the person's eyes closed shut, "Master Yoda…Master Yoda!" Jedi Grand Master Yoda opened his eyes as he breathed heavily.

Master Yoda looked up from his seat in the Jedi Council Chamber to see Jedi Master Mace Windu looking down at him, "Yes. Fine I am Master Windu. Everyone else, how are they?" Yoda asks.

"They're all recovering right now." Mace Windu says as he and Yoda stare out into the Council Chamber to see as the rest of the Jedi Masters of the Council were waking back up, some of them having fallen on the ground from their seats while others passed out on their seats.

"Stronger, the evil presence we have been sensing for a long time it has become. To discover what it is, we have not." Yoda says

Just then the door slides open as Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi rushes in, "It looks like it's stronger than ever before Master." Obi-Wan says.

"What makes you say that Obi-Wan?" Mace asks.

"Better take a look for yourself." Obi-Wan says as he points towards the door.

Following his word, the Jedi Masters all exit the Council Room and to their shock, find that every single Jedi in the Temple, Padawan, Knight and Master alike had all passed out as they all begin picking themselves up from the ground.

Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano is picking herself up in one part of the Jedi Temple as a voice then calls out, "Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka regaining her senses looks to see her master Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker rushing over to her as he kneels down beside her, "You alright?" Anakin asks his Padawan.

"I'm…I'm alright Master. What about you?" Ahsoka asks.

"I'm recovering, just like everyone else." Anakin says as he helps his Padawan to her feet and the two stare around at all of the Jedi who are beginning to regain their senses.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asks.

"Probably the same thing we've been sensing since we defeated the Reapers. But that time…whatever it was; was a lot more powerful than before." Anakin says.

"I couldn't agree with you more Anakin." The voice of his Master Obi-Wan calls out to him as Anakin and Ahsoka turn to see him running over to them.

"Master you alright?" Anakin asks.

"Yes. Looks like things got a lot more worse." Obi-Wan says as he continues to survey the scene.

"You and the rest of the Council still can't find out what's causing the nightmares everyone's been having lately?" Anakin asks. Obi-Wan shook his head in defeat.

"That's kind of scary when you think about it. Even the entire Jedi Council together can't find out what the disturbance in the Force is or the cause of these nightmares everyone's been having lately." Ahsoka says.

"Yes, she is right. Whatever it is, it seems to be even more powerful and evil than the Sith Lord himself." Obi-Wan says.

"What can be more powerful and evil than the Sith? Besides the Reapers since they're dead." Anakin asks.

"We don't know Anakin. But whatever it is, it's highly dangerous and has caused much disruption for our rebuilding process across the Republic's Worlds." Obi-Wan says.

"What do you think it could be?" Anakin asks.

"I don't know. We've never come across anything of the sort that has had the ability to cause nightmares for literally every single person across the galaxy. Whatever it is, it'd have to have a lot of power to do something like that." Obi-Wan says.

"It gets even worse; the droids don't have nightmares but our Clones do. Our men are feeling its ill effects: loss of sleep, drowsiness and mental issues, not to mention even deaths." Anakin says.

"Let's just hope we can find out what's causing this thing soon. I don't know how much more everyone will be able to take of this." Ahsoka says.

"Obi-Wan!" Mace Windu calls out as the three Jedi turn to see him walking over to them.

"The Chancellor has a mission for you and Anakin. Looks like the Separatists are launching an assault on Ryloth, he wants you two to lead the reinforcements to make sure that planet doesn't fall." Mace says.

"Great, for once can the clankers not attack us?" Anakin asks sarcastically.

"With all of the worlds as well as our troops focusing on the rebuilding process the Separatists are using that to their advantage to attack us when we're weak and not prepared for an attack." Obi-Wan says.

"I'll contact Rex and have him tell Admiral Yularen to prep some Cruisers for take-off. Come on Snips." Anakin says to his Padawan who nods her head in agreement as the two rush off.

As Obi-Wan turns to leave, "Obi-Wan, be careful. For now we're going to rest, but as soon as you return and the Council is back at full strength, we're going to try and sense for this thing again. We need to find out what it is, and its location." Mace says.

"Of course Master Windu. Let us hope we can get it next time." Obi-Wan says.

"That's what we're all hoping for." Mace replies as he watches Obi-Wan walk off after Anakin and Ahsoka.

 **…**

 **29 hours**

 _Planet of Helheim…_

A waterfall is seen and heard off in the distance, the wind blows calmly through the trees and air, a peaceful looking planet this place seems. A couple of Inves's walk by as off in the distance from them, a man is seen; the man has white hair and adorns silver armor and a white cape. This is Kouta Kazuraba, aka Kamen Rider Gaim, it had been some time since Kouta became the Man of Beginning and used his powers to bring the Helheim Forest and Inves creatures to this new world which he had named Planet of Helheim. He kept watch over this world and its creatures so that way they would never endanger another world ever again alongside his close friend Mai Takatsukasa now known as the Woman of Beginning.

Two months ago, he had felt the disturbance in space and time and traveling to his former homeworld of Earth found it under attack by a race known as the Reapers. Kouta joined alongside his friends at their home city of Zawame and helped them to defend the city from the Reaper Invasion. When the Reapers were all of a sudden destroyed, the Kamen Riders that preceded him just happened to appear before him and his friends, asking them what happened and where they were, he learned from his fellow Riders about Commander Shepard and the heroes of the Multiverse and how they united together to defeat the Reapers once and for all. As much as Kouta wanted to stay and help the Riders rebuild Earth, he knew he had to return to Helheim to keep things safe and under control, when he returned he was relieved to find out that the Reapers had not attacked the planet while he was gone.

So, much like any other day for Kouta, he was going about what he could as he watched over the planet. Using his powers to communicate in people's dreams, he did from time to time talk to his friends and some of his Rider sempai to see how things were going on Earth; one of the things which he knew about actually was the new Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Drive as he called himself. Kouta had actually just met him recently in the last month when something happened that led to his chance of meeting the next Kamen Rider that followed him. However, that wasn't the only thing that was happening as he felt and knew, since the end of the Reaper War as he heard it was called, he felt a strong and evil presence growing…somewhere, he did not know who, what or where, something dangerous was awakening. He didn't know what to think of it, he himself didn't experience any of these, but according to his friends and sempai, they were all experiencing increasingly worse nightmares every time they fell asleep and not just them, but every single person across the Earth.

Kouta using his powers of the Golden Fruit, had for the past couple days, been concentrating, trying to find out just what this evil presence he felt was and if it had anything to do with what has been happening on Earth. He felt the evil presence growing every day of every hour, but he just could not find out where this evil presence was. Just then he felt something else, from behind him.

"What brings you to my world Tsukasa…Kamen Rider Decade?" Kouta asks without even turning as behind him Tsukasa Kadoya appears walking through a dimensional portal.

"What, a Kamen Rider can't pay another fellow Kamen Rider a visit?" Tsukasa asks.

"I think we both know why you're here Tsukasa. You've felt it too, haven't you?" Kouta says.

"Yes, I have. And it looks like I was right to come here, knowing you would've felt it too with your powers." Tsukasa says.

"I have a feeling you do not know what it is either." Kouta says.

"You're correct on that Kouta. I don't know what it is, and by the sound of it you don't know either." Tsukasa says.

"The only thing that I've been able to sense is its power and just how evil it is. I've never sensed anything like this before; we could only imagine what it could be." Kouta says.

"Do the other Riders know yet?" Kouta asks.

"Not yet. I decided to come here first; my next stop was Den-O, see if there was anything wrong with the time stream. I know you can sense these sort of things too, how else did you know about the Reapers." Tsukasa says.

"I only wish I could've been there in the…what was it? "Legendary Battle" as I've heard from some of the others call it?" Kouta asks as a smile appears on his face.

"Hmph, well that's what they heard from some Alliance Marines and other soldiers back in the Commander's Universe. Before we left and came back to our own. Don't worry, you didn't miss much." Tsukasa says.

"Well, at least I wasn't the only Rider who missed out on it. Otherwise I definitely would've been mad." Kouta says.

"Would you like to accompany me to see Momotaros and the others?" Tsukasa asks.

"You know I have a planet to run Tsukasa." Kouta replies.

"It would only be a few minutes…maybe an hour. Besides, I'm sure your friend can handle things here, it looks and probably will always be peaceful here." Tsukasa says.

"Well, I hope your right. Guess I can spare some time away from Helheim." Kouta says.

Kouta then turns towards Tsukasa as he then uses his powers to change back into his former looking self, "Alright. Let's go." Kouta says.

 _Traveling through Time…_

 _The Den-Liner_

A dimensional portal opens up as Tsukasa and Kouta walk through it into the DenLiner, "Yo Taros. And how are…things?" Tsukasa says as then he and Kouta are taken back by the alarms of the DenLiner going off like crazy while the four Taros, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros are seen running around the time-travelling train in a panic.

"I think we came at a bad time." Kouta says as then Tsukasa walks forward.

"Oi, Momotaros!" Tsukasa calls out managing to catch the Oni looking Imagin's attention.

"Eh? Decade? What the hell are you doing here?!" Momotaros asks.

"We came here to see if you've noticed anything strangely lately." Tsukasa says as Momotaros upon hearing we looks past him to see Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Well what the hell do you think we're panicking for!? OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING GOING ON! AND IT'S REALLY DANGEROUS!" Momotaros yells into Tsukasa's face.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukasa asks.

"Tsukasa! What's going on?" Kouta calls out.

"You idiots! We need to get all of the Kamen Riders on board. NO WAIT I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT WILL WORK! We're doomed! We're all doomed!" Momotaros yells as he begins running around in a panic again, Tsukasa and Kouta exchange looks of concern as they wonder what's going on.

 **…**

 **28 hours 10 minutes**

 _Harwood City, United States…_

The school bell rings to end the day. Students walk out from their classrooms and begin exiting the school to head home or go about whatever they have planned for the day in the city. Among the students, are six certain teenagers, five human and one humanoid alien who gather together to go about whatever it is they have planned ahead for the day. They are Troy Burrows, Noah Carver, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Emma Goodall, and Orion, the Power Rangers Megaforce.

"So guys, what's the plan for today?" Emma asks.

"Well, what else. Just hang out I guess just like always." Noah says.

"Alright then, let's go." Jake says with a shrug as the Rangers walk off together from the school.

Off in the distance, the rebuilding of their city can be seen.

Walking into the city that is continuing to be rebuilt the Rangers look around in amazement, "Man I can't wait for the city to be rebuilt back to the beauty it once was." Emma says.

"I'm sure everyone can't wait for the entire city to be rebuilt. Just kind of wish they could hurry up faster." Gia says.

"Well, with the number of accidents that keep on happening, the rebuilding process has encountered its problems. In fact if anything, more than half this city should be rebuilt by now, but now, two months later. Not a lot done so far." Noah says.

"Man, if only we could find out what's causing these nightmares that we and everyone else has been having." Jake says.

"It's a nightmare Jake, not much we can do about it." Troy says.

"True, but considering how the nightmare seems to be in everyone's head whenever they fall asleep, it's just impossible for every single person on Earth to have the same nightmare." Noah says.

"Well, better believe it Noah. Cause its happening." Orion says.

Gia looks over at Troy as he appears to be deep in thought.

"Hey Troy what's on your mind?" Gia asks.

"Still trying to discern what this nightmare is. Noah's right, too many people have been hurt these past few weeks, all of them seem to be pointing to this nightmare that everyone's having. But I just don't know what it's all about. We know that it all started when the Reapers were destroyed, but it can't be the Reapers doing this since…well, they were destroyed." Troy says.

"You guys think Shepard and all the other heroes are experiencing these nightmares as well?" Orion asks.

"Who knows? If the Reapers are the main cause of these nightmares, they probably are." Noah says.

"Well, I hope they're handling it better than we are. Also hope they're all doing okay." Emma says.

"I'm sure they're all fine. They can handle themselves; they're not heroes for nothing." Troy says.

"I wonder how far done we could've been in the rebuilding process if we had help from their armies? The Alliance, the UNSC, they have some high-tech stuff that could probably rebuild things faster than what we have today." Gia says.

"Hey well, according to the Doctor. The Universes have to stay separated, nothing we can do about that. The only reason we were able to come together in the first place was because of the Reapers. Now that they're gone, it's time for all of the Universes to be separated once again." Noah says.

"Man, if only we all could've stayed together. You know how awesome that could've been, all of us heroes from different universes, fighting side by side to defend the ENTIRE Multiverse. Just thinking about it seems so awesome!" Jake says.

"No argument there Jake." Troy agrees as do the others as they continue their walk.

 _In the Future…_

 _The Year: 3002…_

The Police Force of the Future, Time Force, inside the building's main HQ, men and women continue to go about their day. Always on the ready should they be needed at any time. At one console, a woman keeps eyes on her scanner trying to pick up anything strange occurring in the city. Just then it happens, a strange massive energy reading pops up on her screen.

"Captain Logan! There's something I think you need to see." the woman calls out.

The leader of Time Force, Captain Logan walks over to the woman's console as she shows him the strange energy reading she's picking up.

"What is it, sir?" The woman asks having never seen anything like the reading before.

"What in the world is that?" Captain Logan says in bewilderment.

(To be continued in Chapter 1.2)


	3. Chapter 1: An Untimely Reunion, Part 2

**28 hours**

At that moment, throughout all of time and space, the heavens began to rumble – faintly but noticeable to all. Eyes began darting around looking for the source until...

"Captain, we're getting multiple abnormal energy readings coming from outside the ship. It looks like multiple slipstream vortices are opening" a Marine calls out to Lasky, hurried but cool.

Lasky, Chief and Thel ran over to the console that the Marine was simply staring at. Sure enough, the trio stared in awe as they watched holes begin to appear in the simulation of space. Moving straight from the monitor to the window, Lasky could see these black expanses of nothing starting to appear too. Though small as pinheads, these vortices stood out well in the bleakly colorful expanse of space.

"Forerunner or Covenant?" Lasky professionally and coolly asked.

"It's hard to tell sir. Their appearance in space is rapidly increasing" the Marine replies hesitantly. Likewise, Chief and Thel had a difficult time understanding the spiking increases in energy. Soon, the duo joined Lasky in peering outside the window.

"Sir. We just received word of what is happening out there. Orders?" the familiar voice of Sarah Palmer comes from behind the Captain.

"Every person on this ship to their battle stations. Whatever is on the other side of these subspace vortices that is coming through, will have to get past us first." Lasky said with sheer determination as Palmer acknowledged and moved out to give the order.

After another close glance at the energy readings showing on the monitor, Chief said "Permission to speak, Captain"

"Granted, Chief. What's on your mind?"

Not wanting to sound hesitant, Chief stated his rather firm belief that neither the Covenant nor the Forerunners are responsible for the spatial anomalies.

"Well regardless of whoever it is opening up these portals, I wanna make sure that we are prepared to fend off an oncoming attack. Not like last time with the Reapers." Lasky sat down on his own battle throne overlooking a projection of the Infinity and the space around it.

Chief shot a glance at Thel before the two of them went up to the window to see for themselves the vastness of space being tainted by dots of jet black. At that moment, the Chief and Arbiter knew what was truly happening.

...

 **27 hours 50 minutes**

 _On board the pirate ship_

The deep thrumming of the universe echoed throughout the vessel and all fighting ceased in an instant. Frozen in place by the unnatural sound, both Shepard's crew and the pirates started to trade looks with each other, instinctively seeking for the source.

Without a beat, the pirate grappled to the floor by Shepard knocked his opponent down on his back before getting up to his feet. Shepard looked on in amazement as his opponent simply walked away and gestured to his comrades.

"Back to the ship, crew! It is almost here!"

 _It is almost here?_ Shepard thought "What is almost here?"

Shepard repeated that last thought out loud, loud enough for the captain to hear. Facing the fallen Commander, the Captain eerily and calmly uttered "The end of everything and the beginning of something beautiful."

"Shepard!" Ashley called peering outside the vessel window "You need to see this"

Everyone's eyes were glued to the spectacle that was going on deep in space. One by one, the stars of the universe started to fade away; in its place was a hauntingly jet black hole, only it wasn't a black hole sucking everything into oblivion. Rather it was just a black blip on the universal radar.

"What's happened to the pirates?" Tali, astonished at what the pirates were doing as Shepard was, asked.

"They simply got up and left, as if..." Shepard trailed on his words, remembering what the captain said _The end of everything and the beginning of something beautiful_.

"As if what, Commander?" Miranda asked worringly. Before Shepard could answer however, Joker's voice rang through the intercom.

" _Shepard. That pirate incursion Hackett wanted you to deal with? Abort the mission. He wants everyone back at the Citadel._ "

"Any particular reason why?" Shepard messaged his shipmate back.

" _The Council and the Admiral think that another attack on the Citadel is imminent and requires your assistance._ "

"That's funny. A call like this coming in the same time the pirates just run away?" Garrus noted with concern as he put his Avenger behind him.

Shepard stayed silent as he too gestured to his crew to return to the Normandy. Without a word, everyone followed behind him. Miranda and Tali paused for a brief moment to look out into the depths of space once more to see the number of black dots growing like warts.

 **26 hours**

 _At the Citadel Tower_

All eyes were trained at the Commander as he and his motley crew of space-farers entered the Chambers, as if he was expected to give them the answer to the most troubling question on their mind. Not all four members of the Council were of a content disposition under the circumstances but they maintained their courtesy to the Commander as he approached.

"I can see you understand why we have called you to this place on such short notice Commander." Tevos started to speak.

"Of course ma'am. Hackett needs all forces on deck that are fit for defending the Citadel" Shepard duly noted for the councilors.

"We also are asking of your opinion on these strange anomalies appearing in space. More specifically their origin and their ultimate purpose by whoever created such a thing" the Turian councilor Sparatus spoke next.

"Don't you have expert scientists who can determine this rather than us?" Liara questioned.

"The current epidemic of insomnia affecting the entire galaxy has stretched our resources thin" the Salarian councilor Valern noted with a hint of worry in his voice.

Taken aback by this, Shepard started to think deeply – could the two incidents be linked in some way? Could this be the start of the _end of everything_?

"Well..." Shepard hesitantly started before Garrus stepped in

"The Commander and, as I am sure you are aware of this, none of us are able to discern where these black holes are coming from or who made them. Certainly looks a bit sophisticated for the Reapers to create."

"You do have to understand, councilors," Liara continued "that our idea that this has been facilitated by the Reapers is unlikely. Whatever is going, it is more than likely that the Reapers are not responsible for this"

"Another multiversal incursion then?" Sparatus says

"Hard to say for certain, but whatever it is-" Shepard said before another deep, almost rhythmic rumbling softly shook the area. Shepard looked back at his team-mates with concern – whatever it was, something monstrous sounded like it was about to hatch from its celestial cocoon.

...

 **26 hours**

 _Justice League Watchtower_

Booster Gold continued to fly past other Watchtower personnel and League members on his way to the meeting room. He had been receiving some distressing news from Skeets – his ever-so-loyal mechanical assistant trailing feet behind him – that warranted the attention from the League. Despite all the jeering and "Excuse you!" exclamations from those in his path, Booster's face remained stern.

Inside the Conference Room, the heroes stand up from their seats - their meeting to do with the recovery and repair of the JLA Watchtower, the Earth and all its people adjourned. The moment they turned for the door, Booster flew in to the chagrin of the seven heroes.

"Dude, we were just ready to use that!" Flash exclaimed as the door slammed straight onto the wall.

"Couldn't you see we were busy, Carter?" Batman glared at the showy superhero but the expression on Booster's face did not show any signs of remorse or agitation.

"Sorry to drop in like this but something's wrong with the time stream and I need your help" Booster started explaining before being cut off by Superman's strong arm.

"We're not in the mood right now to be discussing issues of time travel. We have a city to rebuild down there" he politely said before almost walking away.

"I know that, Supes, but I think this is way more important and you need to hear about this. You could be in serious danger for all I know."

Hearing this, the members turned back and sat down back on the conference table, annoyed but offering to hear out their fellow time-traveller's plea.

"Skeets and I have been monitoring the time stream and something strange is happening on both ends of it." Skeets projected a hologram of a visual representation of the time stream as a tubular construct, with certain periods in the universe's timeline shown at the bottom as a line. However, the hologram being shown to the League has left them a little stunned - they could see the cylindrical construct of time but the shape has been marked by rough edges where there shouldn't be.

"For some as-of-yet unknown reason, certain periods of history have been... vanishing from my radar."

"What do you mean 'vanishing'? A whole period of time cannot just simply disappear like that" John Stewart the Green Lantern chimed in.

"Well it just did. Right now it may be of little threat to us but sooner or later whatever this is, it may reach us." Skeets turned off the hologram and returned to Booster.

Batman continued to concentrate on the space where the hologram was, his eyes squinting like he is deep in thought.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Wonder Woman noticed.

"Time is not vanishing. It's being consumed" came the caped crusader's answer. Much like Booster's announcement, this caused a bit of a stir and disbelief among his fellow members.

"Consumed by what exactly?" Shayera asked.

"A being that is able to harness the full power of entropy" Batman replied.

Flash/Wally West became confused - he may be a scientist but he wasn't that bright-minded. "Entropy? What is that?"

"It is the force of the universe that brings out the chaos in everything, from the smallest atoms in your body to the brightest stars in the galaxy" a voice suddenly appears in the darkness of space. Space that is now starting to short out its beacons. Space that now only reveals something bleak and empty emerging."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" J'onn calls out looking around him for a sign of life. Suddenly a being of blue sitting on a throne of gold fades into view of the League.

"I am known as Metron. Much like your friend I have been looking into the flow of time and made the exact same observation as he did and have come to the same conclusion as you did."

"How do you know that we can trust you? For all we know, it could be you who's doing all this handiwork" Superman called out.

"I may possess the power to control and rewrite time but I am merely a witness to the universe and its wonders. Besides, I was the one who aided in your victory over Darkseid that fateful day"

A sudden shock wrapped through all the members, none more so than Batman and Superman. The invasion of Earth by Darkseid had almost come to a standstill in the ensuing melee between Superman and Darkseid if not for the sudden appearance of Luthor in a tuxedo holding an object of indescribable luminance and disappearing with Darkseid in a fury of dust and smoke. It did not really matter to the duo whether Darkseid and Luthor died following this or not but with Metron's revelation about aiding Lex, that was one mystery solved.

"OK, we'll trust you. For now at least" Green Lantern said lowering his ring and floating gently to the ground.

"Do you know of who or what could be responsible for all this strange activity?" J'onn asked the New God.

"An ancient evil from outside this universe. One that seeks to bring all those who live back under his mighty thrall once free from his tomb within the Earth." In that moment, Metron's foreboding tone shook everyone to the core.

"So what can you do to help us?" Batman queried.

Metron stared at the heroes in front of him. While his duties to himself and the universe were merely to bear witness to what unfolded in the universe - good and bad - the need to act and stop the crisis was more important as a priority.

"I must communicate with the other heroes. We may need all the help we can get."

"I'm sorry but most of our friends and allies are out of commission. I mean, we've been unable to catch a break in 2 months now and you want us to go back out there? No way am I saying yes to this" Flash interjects.

"I understand the troubles burdening the Justice League, young man. If we don't act soon, however, all the worlds and all the universes out there - including those of your friends - will be gone forever" Metron sharply retorted at the speedster.

The League, including Booster, looked at each other and gave pause to think. Another multiversal incursion was the last thing the League would expect but with time running short, there is not much of a choice to be made.

...

 **25 hours**

 _Minas Tirith_

Gandalf flew through the narrow corridors of the citadel on his horse relentlessly.

"Stand aside! I need to speak with the High King of the Reunited Kingdom!" he kept shouting to those who blocked his path. He didn't even stop to look definitely at the hard men, women and children trying their best to rebuild their lives in their activities of work and play. He could sense it though, the tireless effort that occupied the streets and houses of all who fought bravely against the Reapers; time, to him, was of the essence.

Reaching the palatial gate, Gandalf drew his horse to a slow trot and stopped just outside the main entrance. Already however, King Aragorn was on his way out from his quarters to inspect the fuss. Upon seeing his old friend, Aragorn was more inquisitive than annoyed.

"What is it Gandalf?"

Slowly catching his breath, Gandalf addressed to Aragorn "My king, I come bearing grave news, far worse than what I may have told you before"

"Has this to do with these evil dreams people all over Middle Earth are suffering from?" Aragorn asked.

"I fear that this event I have witnessed may be the cause of this epidemic" Gandalf looked back outside the palace and saw the sky still as bright as ever. What he saw however upon ascending to the zenith of the Misty Mountains was an astonishing and disturbing sight.

"Gandalf," Aragorn inquired as he, Queen Arwen and the courtiers gathered to listen "What is it?"

Staring blankly at his audience, Gandalf proclaimed how the stars of Vaiya were being extinguished one by one, that the stars of Ilmen surrounding Arda are in danger of suffering the same fate and that maybe this was the sign that Melkor may be returning.

Despite the deep foreboding tone of Gandalf's voice, the King remained steadfast and quietly walked back to his throne, his Queen and entourage following him slowly.

"What do you want us to do, High King Elessar?" one of the courtiers spoke up

Seated back on his throne, Aragorn contemplated for a few seconds. The stars in the night sky were disappearing, visions of evil have been plaguing the survivors of the multiversal Reaper War for a couple of months… indeed a terrible force of nature was arriving but surely it cannot be Melkor coming to reclaim Arda, right?

"Leave me with Gandalf. I need to discuss this matter with him alone" the King simply replied.

Without a word, nearly everyone vacated the main throne room leaving only Aragorn and Gandalf. The two stare at each other, expecting their companion to come up with an explanation. A few more silent moments later, Aragorn spoke.

"Gather the leaders of the Dwarves and the Elves. I will need to speak with them about the matter. Whatever dark force is coming our way, we shall be prepared for it."

"As you wish my King" Gandalf exited the room, got on his horse and sped away just as quickly as he came. Time was of the essence for the wizard and if help wasn't rallied soon, the end of the world will leave all of Middle Earth in a very bad scenario.

…

 **28 hours**

 _Harwood City, United States_

The ground beneath their feet trembled softly but deeply. Ripples of fear and terror shook all those who felt it for a fraction of a second. Troy and his friends, however, were more fixated on an impossible commotion going on right next to them in the square.

As if appearing out of nowhere, a silver van marked with the red words GO-ONGER zoomed past the quintet, swerving haphazardly. With grave concern, the Megaforce Rangers rush after the speeding vehicle.

Inside the GO-ONGER van, the 7 Rangers inside it hold on for dear life as Flynn tries to find a safe location to stop.

"Flynn! Do something, will you?" Summer yelled from her seat.

"I can't. There are too many things in front of me" Flynn replied with his eyes still glued to the windscreen and the unfamiliar territory that lay in front of him. Gripping the steering wheel mightily, the RPM Red Ranger tried to gain control of his vehicle before someone got seriously injured. Suddenly, the van jerked to a stop as it collided with a tree. Lucky the crash wasn't too serious or the airbags would have deployed and an uncomfortable situation ensued.

"Everyone OK?" Dillon said as he looked around trying to clear the smoke away.

The other Rangers acknowledged as they plied themselves free. Looking out through the windscreen, Flynn realized they were no longer underneath the dome of Corinth. A confused look ran about his face however, since an hour prior, the Rangers were roaming around the streets of the domed city. Snapped out of his confusion by the sound of footsteps approaching the vehicle, Scott looked at the rear-view mirror to see the Mega Rangers arrive.

"Hey! Is everyone alright in there?" Troy barked out at the distorted mess in front of him. Coming closer, Troy and his friends could see some people trapped inside the vehicle. Without hesitation, the Mega Rangers got to work clearing out the wreckage and helping the survivors out of the vehicle one by one. As Troy and Emma got Flynn, Scott and Summer out of the van, he made a mental note about the mobile phones they carried that suspiciously remind him of Morphers.

For the Ranger Operators, the faces of Troy, Gia, Emma, Jake, Noah and Orion were nothing new – they saw those faces in the flesh before when, as part of the Legendary Rangers, the Armada surrounded the Mega Rangers. The trouble was, however, that they are now seeing the Mega Rangers when _they themselves_ are un-morphed. Scott remembered full well that he expressed caution about revealing his true identity to the Samurai Rangers, citing the "air toxicity" as a valid excuse. Now that he was out of his "dimension" and in the dimension where that claim was no longer valid, it seemed that he had to let the cat out of the bag soon.

"What happened? You looked like you came out of nowhere" Noah asked Ziggy as he sat down and tended to his wounds.

"I think we took a wrong turn somewhere" Ziggy replied, holding his head as it continued to throb heavily from the collision.

"You look a little familiar…" Orion said as he hauled Dillon to a bench before grabbing the Rev Morpher and Engine Cell from his pocket "As do these."

"Hey! Give that back!" Dillon tried to snatch his Rev Morpher back from Orion but the alien was too quick for him as he stepped aside to look at its markings. It was a strange recollection he had, seeing a Power Ranger with that kind of marking on his chestpiece, but…

"This is Tensou calling the Megaforce Rangers. Tensou calling the Megaforce Rangers" a squeaky robotic voice came from the Legendary Morphers.

"What is it, Tensou?" Troy responded immediately, walking away from Scott who was looking confused at what his rescuer was doing.

"Gosei requires you back at the Commander Center immediately. We may have an emergency on our hands!" Tensou replied.

"We'll be there as soon as we can… right now we-" Troy said but before he could explain the current situation he was in, Tensou asked Troy to bring in his "accidentally arrived friends" because they may have something to do with the emergency at hand.

Looking back at Scott, Troy acknowledged his companion before holstering his Morpher.

"Looks like you need to come with us" Troy said to a bewildered Scott. It sounded to him like he may be taken away like a criminal, except this police officer he sees is not wielding a badge of any kind. Before he could get into a defensive stance, Troy said "Apparently my boss Gosei needs to see you and your friends too. We may need your help."

Turning to the others, both Troy and Scott called their respective Ranger friends and motioned them to follow them. Without any hesitant words, all 11 followed their leaders away from the wreckage.

 **26 hours, 12 minutes**

 _Megaforce Command Center_

The moment the Ranger Operators stepped inside the meeting room where all the other Legendary Rangers stood idly chatting to one another did they truly understand who they encountered. Their mouths gaped in awe looking at the statuettes displaying all the other Power Ranger teams from days gone by. They felt like fish out of water, to know that in this "reality" there were more Power Rangers than there ever were.

"Ah I see that our new friends have arrived. We can begin this meeting now" came the deep throbbing voice of Gosei on the wall infront of them. At that moment, all chatter ceased and all eyes pointed towards Gosei and the Megaforce Rangers walking towards the front of the room.

"Gosei, is there any particular reason why the Legendary Rangers are assembled once more?" Troy asked his mentor.

"I think I can answer that question" Jen Scotts said as she entered everyone's views with the rest of the Time Force Rangers from the 31st century "But you won't like what you might hear"

With everyone paying attention, Jen drew them to the Rangers' computer screens. On it was something that froze all in place – the stars of the universe suddenly fading out one by one. Simultaneously playing with it were the transmissions picked up by the Space and Galaxy Rangers from distant planets across the vastness of space. Transmissions with panicked voices, talking about an all-consuming white light approaching them before being cut out. Planets filled with teeming alien life – from KO-35 to Hercuron, from Rashon to Gamma 4, and even Aquitar – now suddenly silenced by a great power emanating from the universe.

"As you can see, the Time Force, Space and Galaxy Rangers have been monitoring all of time and space while everyone on Earth was rebuilding" Andros started speaking while the other Rangers had their eyes still glued to the screen "Jen and her team managed to spot the threat first and thus used their time ship to come back to this time period and present these findings, corroborating the findings of both mine and Leo on our patrols"

"So is this all-consuming bright white light that all these distress calls are referencing… have you been able to determine what it is?" Cole asked.

"The best theory I can come up with is that it's a concentrated mass of entropy stemming from within the flow of time itself" Trip said, his green hair ruffled up as a sign that he was hard at work putting his scientific brain to use with Circuit by his side.

 _Meanwhile…_

 **26 hours**

 _On the Gokai Galleon…_

"Entropy?" The leader of the 35th Super Sentai team Captain Marvelous questioned as before him and the rest of his team stood Tsukasa aka Kamen Rider Decade.

Hearing about the Entropy wave from Den-O, Tsukasa quickly had the Den-O Crew head out to gather the Kamen Riders while Kouta left the DenLiner to warn the Super Sentai teams about the incoming wave and the dangers that would come with it. Tsukasa meanwhile used his powers to bring him to the ship of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger which was deep in space at the moment as the Gokaigers were on another one of their searches for adventure.

"Yeah. Apparently it's a cosmic force that involves the chaotic disordering of atomic matter. As we speak this wave is traveling through time and space, causing everything that exists to disappear from all existence." Tsukasa says.

"EH!? Really?!" Doc says terrified by this news.

"What's causing it? Is it the Reapers again?" Ahim asks.

"I don't know. I know for sure though that it's not the Reapers. They were all destroyed when the Commander activated the Crucible and released that energy wave." Tsukasa says.

"But if it's not the Reapers, and there's no way it can be any of our enemies. Who could it be?" Gai questions.

Just then the alarms of the Gokai Galleon go off loud and clear.

"Danger! Danger!" The Robotic Parrot Navi yells in a terrified scream as she twirls around like crazy in the air behind the Gokaigers who all quickly turn around towards her while Joe quickly rushes over to one of the ships control panels.

Looking at the screen Joe becomes wide eyed in terror at what he sees, "Marvelous!" Joe yells catching his Captain's attention and everyone else's over to him.

"What is it, Joe?" Marvelous asks.

Joe presses a few of the buttons as then a large holographic screen appears in front of the Captain's chair and everyone looks at it. Before them the blackness of space as well as the stars, which begin disappearing one by one as then they take notice of what appears to be small black vortexes appearing all over what the screen is showing.

"What?" Marvelous says in angered curiosity.

"Marvelous, you're with me!" Tsukasa says as he then quickly opens up a dimensional portal.

Just then the crew take notice of the stairs of the Gokai Galleon as they appear to be consumed by a bright white light.

"EVERYONE INTO THE PORTAL!" Tsukasa yells as everyone quickly turns around runs towards the portal with Navi flying after them.

The bright white light meanwhile appears from the other staircase as the white light envelops much of the ship around the group. Everyone quickly manages to make it through the portal as it immediately closes behind them. The white light, the chaotic entropy born from the end of time, envelops the entire Gokai Galleon and leaves behind nothing.

 **…**

 **25 hours**

 _Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia Town, Fiore…_

Carla slowly begins opening her eyes, her vision is blurry as her eyes open a bit before closing again.

"She's coming too." The voice of Erza is heard.

"Carla! Carla!" Wendy's voice is also heard.

As Carla manages to finally open her eyes she sees before her; Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Lilly.

"Carla you alright?" Happy asks worried about her passing out.

The Guild Hall of Fairy Tail is all but empty except for the group of wizards. All the other Wizards being out on jobs at the moment and Master Makarov at a meeting with some of the other Guild Masters.

"Carla what happened?" Wendy asks her Exceed partner.

Carla finally regaining her full senses remembers what she saw in her vision and remembering fully well, her eyes widen as she gasps in shock.

"Where is everyone!? We're all in danger!" Carla says shooting up catching everyone by surprise.

"Huh?" Erza says a bit taken back by what Carla says.

"Carla what do you mean?" Wendy asks.

"We're all in danger! And not just us! Every universe out there is at stake!" Carla says as sweat runs down her face and her eyes are still widened in horror.

"What?!" All of the Fairy Tail Wizards scream with incredulity.

 _Pandora…_

Across the planet of Pandora, it seems that all of nature is at unrest. From their home tree, the Na'vi people can hear the cries of the animals of Pandora echoing throughout the forest as Banshees fly through the air, all in one direction. Jake Sully, Neytiri and the rest of their tribe look on wondering what has every single animal on the planet disturbed.

"Jake…what madness is this?" Neytiri asks aloud.

"I don't know. Something has them spooked. But what in the world could have every single animal spooked this much?" Jake says.

 _Manhattan, New York…_

From the top of their home at the Clock Tower, Goliath and the rest of his clan all look up at the night sky. All of them sensed something incredibly evil upon awakening as to their shock they see as the stars in the night sky blink out, one, by, one.

 _Yen Sid's Tower…_

The powerful magician quietly sits on his chair at his tower, his eyes closed. All of a sudden a gust of wind blows through his window and upon feeling it, his eyes shoot open.

"It's begun" Yen Sid mutters to himself "There's nothing that can be done now"

 **…**

 **24 hours, 4 minutes**

 _Coruscant…_

All over the city alarms go off as citizens on the ground all run in fear and Clone Security Forces rush about with their weapons at the ready as overhead many LAAT gunships are seen flying over the city. A LAAT Gunship arrives at the steps to the Jedi Temple as the door opens up to reveal Captain Rex along with a squad of other Clone Troopers. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka having been contacted ahead of time rush towards the LAAT.

"Rex what's going on?" Anakin asks.

"Something big sir. We're getting reports from all over Republic controlled space, whole planets disappearing, this white light engulfing people making them disappear. Not just us sir, we've intercepted transmissions that the same things happening to the Sep worlds as well." Rex replies in a calm but worried tone.

"Well this at least supports our theory that the Separatist aren't behind what's been happening these past few months." Obi-Wan says.

"What do you mean whole planets are disappearing?" Ahsoka asks in a worried tone.

"Like I said entire star systems gone in the blink of an eye. No one knows what's going on planets and people are all just disappearing." Rex replies.

"Whole planets don't just disappear in the blink of an eye. What in the world could be causing this?" Anakin says.

"Not anything we know." Obi-Wan says.

Anakin looks over at Ahsoka and then takes notice of her eyes being closed, "Ahsoka what is it?" Anakin asks.

"Master...do you feel that?" Ahsoka asks.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchange looks knowing that Ahsoka must be sensing something and so close their eyes to concentrate as well. What the feel next is…nothing.

"Nothing… Master. I can't sense anything." Ahsoka says.

"Neither can I Snips. The Force. It's… off for some reason." Anakin says.

"I also have that feeling. But I'm also sensing…billions of lives, all of them…just disappearing. Not just our universe though…" Obi-Wan says.

"What?" Anakin asks as he and Ahsoka snap towards him immediately upon hearing universe.

"I'm…I can sense the other universes. The ones where our friends are." Looking glumly at Anakin and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan says "Whatever's happening here is also happening across the Multiverse as well."

"Wait, are you saying the entire Multiverse is disappearing from existence?" Anakin says.

"Yes I am! Whatever's doing this is VERY powerful, maybe even more powerful than the Reapers." Obi-Wan sounded more forebodingly.

"What in the world can be more powerful than the Reapers?" Ahsoka says.

Just then terrified screams erupt from the Jedi Temple drawing everyone outsides' attention to it.

"What in the world?" Anakin says.

From the steps of the Jedi Temple, many Jedi appear running away in terror from something, many not looking back while some turn around for just a second before continuing to run. At the steps Mace Windu appears, "Obi-Wan, get out of here now!" Mace yells.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan questions.

"Get out of here now!" Mace Windu says as all of a sudden the entire Jedi Temple becomes enveloped in a bright flash of white light drawing the three Jedi's and Clones to it as Mace turns around to see what has happened to the Jedi Temple.

"The temple!" Ahsoka says.

Mace Windu turns around as the bright light approaches him from behind, "JUST GO! GET OUT OF—"

However before he can say anymore he lets out a shriek as he is swallowed by the white light, "Master Windu!" Anakin yells.

Seeing this Obi-Wan quickly turns towards the others, "Quickly, onto the gunship!"

The three Jedi and Rex turn and rush to the gunship quickly boarding it as one of the Clones slams his fist against the ship, "GET US OUT OF HERE!" The Clone yells to get the pilots to take off immediately.

The Clone pilots quickly power up the gunship and take off as the white light closes in on them. The gunship then shoots off towards the city, the Jedi and Clones look out the doors to see as the white light which has engulfed the Jedi Temple spreads outwards, engulfing anyone and anything in its bright light.

"What…in the world is that?!" Anakin says.

"The Temple! The Jedi Council! Everyone there's gone." Ahsoka says in utter shock as to what just happened.

"We can't get in contact with Admiral Yularen. We're getting nothing but static." The Clone Pilot says over the comms.

"LOOK!" One of the Clone Troopers says as he points towards the city.

Everyone turns and to their shock as they all grunt and gasp in horror the white light that has engulfed the city is now expanding and getting closer to the ship.

"It's gaining on us!" Ahsoka says as then everyone takes notice of the white light coming towards the ship with increasing speed. A lick of it taps the edge of the gunship and suddenly the whole vehicle begins to slow.

"What now, sir?!" Rex asks.

None of the Jedi present had any idea what to do as they've never seen anything like this. As the white light slowly crawls through the passenger bay, something blue zooms through the gunship as the white light engulfs the gunship, with no occupants left inside of it.

 **…**

For a moment, the Jedi thought they were going to lose their lives in that flash of light. When they opened their eyes however, all they could see was a strange silver coloured room, but the design of it, reminding them of the certain interior of a Time Machine.

"Master? Are you alright?" Ahsoka looked around her to see her fellow Jedi teachers and Clone troopers come to.

"Did anyone see that?" Rex exclaimed rubbing his noggin as he doffed his helmet.

The first expression that appeared on Obi-Wan's face was not of utter confusion but of awe and wonder – he wasn't expecting to survive the catastrophe that claimed the life of the Council but he could have never guessed who it would have been to save the day.

"Doctor… you saved us!" he exclaimed as he looked at the figure standing by the TARDIS console.

Peeking his head out, the Doctor in his usual brown suit, Converse sneakers and blue necktie quickly acknowledged Obi-Wan with a grin before quickly going on a spiel:

"Right then, it's so nice to see you all alive and in one piece but right now I have more pressing issues to worry about. The entire multiverse is being destroyed piece by piece and I can't do this gallivanting about and rescuing all my heroic friends without some help."

Coming up to his Jedi and Clone friends, he stared down at them like a man who desperately needs help. He then asked "I need your help for this but you will have to trust me, no questions asked. Got that?"

(To be continued in Chapter 1, Part 3)


	4. Chapter 1: An Untimely Reunion, Part 3

**26 hours, 16 minutes**

 _UNSC Infinity_

"Captain Lasky, we're getting a lot of radio chatter on all frequencies. All human outposts throughout the galaxy are reporting sightings of a bright light approaching them fast" a UNSC marine reported.

"Can we get a visual on this phenomenon?" Lasky asked as Master Chief and Thel' Vadam watched.

"Negative sir, all visual and comm links are down by the time we could respond" the Marine responded despondently.

Before Lasky could say anything, a strong mayday signal from New Mombasa started to drown out all the other signals on the channel.

"This is Sgt Major Abraham Johnson calling the Infinity requesting extraction! Can someone tell me who turned the brightness of the goddamn sun up to 11?"

"This is Captain Lasky. We'll have the Infinity down there as soon as we can. Get all those men, women and children to safety as fast as possible." Announcing to the staff in front of him that they will need to get down to New Mombasa fast, Lasky motioned Chief and Thel to look outside the window to confirm Johnson's suspicions.

Sure enough, he was right. The bright orange light of the Sun was now replaced by a luminous white and blue ball of cool light. Chief stared in awe, helpless as he did not know what to actually do at a time like this. All he could think about was aiding the ground troops in the city getting to safety. If there was any to be found, that is.

"Captain Lasky, I have to be down there helping the ground troops" requested the Chief.

"Understood. You, Thel and the rest of the SPARTANS take the SOEIVs – they should be the fastest way to get to the surface. We'll tail behind you shortly" Lasky sent Chief and Thel away to the pod storage area.

The moment the Chief and Thel reached the pods and launched themselves at the Earth did the bright ball of entropy suddenly grow immensely bigger, its edges just touching Mercury's own.

Upon the first touchdown, Chief and Thel immediately hopped out to witness a stampede of citizens and soldiers trying to save themselves. The entropy wave now seemed closer than ever, its illumination almost covering the entire sky. Sarah Palmer closely followed behind him; face still but masking a rather terrified expression. Gaining her composure, she radioed in to Lasky.

"Captain, we've reached the surface. What's the ETA on the _Infinity_?"

Despite static, the Captain responded "This anomaly is interfering with most of the vessel's operations, but landfall is to be expected soon."

"Understood, but time may be against us." Chief added much to the chagrin of the Captain. Otherwise, all hands were ordered on the Infinity to make a rapid but controlled descent.

"Roland, I also need a clear update on the anomaly's movements. Every moment counts…"

The SPARTANs, objective clear in mind and full of determination, started spreading out to aid the UNSC infantry. John and Thel' paused for a moment, though and looked back up at the bright ball of white in the sky. Immediately, Thel' voiced his concern to the Chief "This cataclysm before us… those nightmares you have been experiencing, Spartan… I think the two are connected"

Looking blankly at his Covenant ally, John said "I am probably inclined to agree with you on that. Until we find a way to stop this cosmic wave before it reaches Earth, our primary concern is getting everyone to safety. You with me?"

Thel' nodded and followed John as they jogged towards the herd of evacuating civilians.

…

 **26 hours**

 _Outskirts of the Valley of Peace_

The ground began to shake and a bright light pierced through the darkness of night, waking up everyone with a start.

"Anyone else feel that?" Po asked the others as he recollected his senses.

The animals looked around feeling for any more vibrations until Tigress looked up and yelled, "Look!" which drew all eyes onto the sky. Speechless, the Furious Five quickly bolted back for the Palace to warn Master Shifu of the impending white light that is slowly growing big in size, outshining the other stars in the night sky.

Entering the Palace, though, a look of shock ran their face as they find the area empty – no Master Shifu around to welcome them back in. A complete scour of the immediate surroundings also proved fruitless.

"It's not like Master Shifu to just abandon the place like this without giving us a reason" Tigress worryingly noted as the group reconvened in the dojo.

"You reckon him sending us away has anything to do with this sudden disappearing act?" Crane asked, a hint of suspicion aroused in his eyes.

"Of course not! He's probably meditating somewhere in the mountains." Mantis looked out towards the mountains, dimly lit by whatever stars were left in the sky.

"Wherever he is, I hope he realises that something definitely bad is coming this way and fast." Po says as he sits down, exhausted from the running.

The others join him, hopeful that their master will return. Tigress then quickly ducked back over to the window to see the luminance of the white light increasing further, even blotting out the moon. "Does anyone have an idea as to what this is or who made it?"

"Not sure but-" Monkey replied before Po butted in. "It can't be the Reapers, right? I mean, weren't they destroyed in that battle a while ago?"

With a face of confusion and grimness on her face, Tigress admitted that she is doubtful it is the Reapers but whatever it is, they should be ready for it. Suddenly…

"You don't think this is happening across the multiverse too, right?" Viper asked aloud what everyone else had just thought off.

Everyone then shared concerned glances with each other. A sense of dread filled their mind – if their entire universe, and indeed the whole multiverse, is being affected by this cosmic event, then who or what can be so powerful to do such a thing?

…

 **34 hours**

 _Lion Temple_

"King Lagravis, we have a very big problem going on outside!" The Lion Warrior Leonidas yelled out.

Lagravis, Laval, Eris and Cragger ran out of the throne room/CHI pool room to the very entrance stairway to the Lion Temple. Upon seeing the sight before them, everyone's eyes went wide in fear and shock, before them, the entire land they had known as Chima was disappearing before their very eyes, everything, the land and the skies all being swallowed up by a bright white light of nothingness.

"What—what is that?!" Cragger yells aloud in a panicked tone.

Just then the terrified screams' of Eris catches Laval's attention as he looks over to see Eris looking off in the distance in the direction of her home, the Eagle Spire. Laval looks towards it just to see as the entirety of the Eagle Spire is engulfed in the white light.

"The Eagle Spire!" Laval yells out.

Lagravis and Cragger look over to see as the white light then continues on in their direction, Lagravis then takes notice of this as he looks around to see the white light coming towards the Lion Temple from every direction.

"Everyone into the Temple!" Lagravis orders, hoping that perhaps the powers of Mount Cavora might shield the Lion Temple from this strange light.

"But what about my Tribe and the other Tribes?" Cragger questions.

"Cragger, look at how close that thing is getting. If anything all the other tribes have already been engulfed by it." Laval says.

Cragger looks out towards the direction of where his swamp would be, but seeing how close the bright white light was getting to them, he knew that his friend was right and if anyone got out of there they would've been here by now. Cragger looks back at Laval who nods his head which Cragger replies back to with his own nod as he then turns and runs back into the temple. Laval is about to head back as well but turns around to see Eris still frozen by what has just happened to her home, Laval quickly rushes over and grabs her right shoulder and turns her around to her surprise, "Eris come on! If something happens to us then we won't be able to find a way to save anyone!" Laval says.

Eris snaps out of her frozen trance, knowing that Laval was right about this she quickly gets back to reality and the two quickly run back towards the Throne Room. Laval and Eris arrive in the Throne Room only for then a large group of Lion Warriors to run past them, catching them off guard and confusing them, the two look forward to then see what it was that caused them to run in the opposite direction, the remaining Lion Warriors along with Lagravis and Cragger stand frozen in fear as they stare towards the waterfall coming from Mount Cavora that carries the CHI. The water all of a sudden stars disappearing, being replaced by the white light of nothingness.

"The CHI Fall!" Eris yells.

Laval, spots a nearby satchel and has a strange feeling that tells him something. Laval quickly rushes over and grabbing the satchel then runs over to the CHI pool and begins grabbing CHI orbs from it, "Laval what are you doing?" Cragger asks.

"Just this feeling I've got." Laval replies as he manages to fit at least twenty CHI orbs into it.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Eris asks.

Lagravis looks back to see the white light increase in speed as it then begins engulfing the very front of the Lion Temple along with any Lion Warriors and Civilians in it. Lagravis looks forward to see as the white light goes towards them from the waterfall; all of the Lion Warrior's including Leonidas, Longtooth and Lennox are caught in it as the last they see or hear of them is terrified screams as they disappear into nothingness. Laval, Cragger and Eris back up into a circle as they see the walls of the Temple begin disappearing from the white light, Laval looks over at his father who turns around just as the white light is mere feet from him, "Laval!" Lagravis yells as then the white light engulfs him.

"DAD!" Laval yells in horror.

Laval, Eris and Cragger are about to be touched by the white light, when all of a sudden the blur of the TARDIS sweeps through the nothingness and rescues the three.

…

In an instant, all that Laval can see is darkness. Darkness that slowly fades away forming shapes of familiar sights. His senses finally coming back, Laval grumbles in distortion as he can then hear a voice coming from right in front of him, "Doctor, they're coming too." An Italian accented voice says aloud.

"That voice…it can't be." Laval grumbles aloud as he then opens his eyes to then see before him.

"Ezio?!"

"Good to see you too Laval." Ezio the Italian Renaissance Assassin greets.

As Laval sits upwards along with Eris and Cragger who are also regaining conscious, the three then take notice of how they are all in a silver coloured room, but then upon taking notice of the rest of the interior, they immediately recognized it.

"Wait…are we in—"

"The TARDIS. Yes you are." The voice of Ahsoka came from a staircase to the groups left as they looked to see the young Togruta Jedi.

"Ahsoka!" Eris yells happy to see one of her friends from another Universe alive.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but we need all hands on deck for what we're doing!" The Doctor called out as he appeared at the Control Panel throwing switches.

Ezio quickly got up and ran over to help the Doctor out, Laval and the others stood up and then spotted around the TARDIS more of their fellow heroes, from the Dragon Riders of Alagaesia, to the other Assassins to the other Jedi as well as some Clone Troopers with them. The three quickly ran over to the Doctor to find out what was going on, "Doctor what's happening?" Laval asked.

"Entropy wave." The Doctor replies.

"En—what?" Laval says confused.

"That bright white light that we saved you from. The thing that's causing everything and everyone to disappear. Someone or something's causing it across the entire Multiverse, anyone or anything engulfed by that white light is erased from all existence." The Doctor says.

As the Doctor asks Anakin to throw another switch, "I'm sorry that we didn't arrive in time to rescue the rest of your friends or your parents. But things are close enough as it is. I've had enough close calls rescuing just these few others from nearly being erased from all of time and space." The Doctor says.

"Wait, are you saying their universes have all disappeared too?" Eris asks.

"Unfortunately so. If it wasn't for the Doctor we'd be gone as well." Arya says.

"Wait, where are your dragons at though?" Cragger asks.

Just then he feels something land on the top of his head, tilting his eyes upwards he then sees Eragon's Dragon Saphira standing on his head and looking down at him. Caught off guard by this Cragger yelps in panic as he jumps into the air a few meters off the ground sending Saphira flying off his head and onto Eragon's shoulder.

"Courtesy of the Doctor. He was prepared for our rescue and used a shrinking device on Saphira and the others so they could fit into the TARDIS." Eragon says.

"Alright everyone hold on! We're entering another Universe now!" The Doctor yells as then the TARDIS begins violently rumbling causing everyone to immediately grab a hold of something to keep their balance on.

As the rumbling stops, "Where are we?" The Doctor asks Anakin who is over at the infographic screen.

"Bionicle Universe. Trying to locate Vakama and the others now." Anakin says.

…

 **24 hours, 47 minutes**

 _Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia Town, Fiore_

"Now hold right there, Carla! Are you saying this city and everyone in it is going to disappear in a flash of light?" Lucy was trying to wrap her head around the complex explanation of what Carla saw in her vision. The Exceed nodded as best as she could – for the first time, Carla knew what it was like to be in abject terror of something horrifically awful.

"Shouldn't we warn Master Makarov of this? I'm sure he and some of the other Wizards should be able to handle this" a worried Gray stands up and asks before being slapped on the head by Erza.

"You have no idea where Makarov is, do you?" she said.

"Of course, out with the other Wizards" came Gray's smart reply, prompting Erza to slap him again.

"Oh boy. Usually Carla's visions are true, but this one I find very hard to believe" Happy sighs as he aimlessly wanders around the interior.

"Flash of light? Isn't that what happened when we were transported to that other world?" Erza asks thinking now about the time the entire city of Magnolia was pulled into that other world where the magic was all but dead.

"But Mystogan is there to make sure they don't do that anymore, so it can't be them." Lucy states.

"The Reapers?" Lily questions.

"Doubtful, that energy wave released by the Crucible destroyed all of them. Even then they weren't this powerful." Erza says.

"Well whoever it is I'm going to kick their ass if they're going to mess with us!" Natsu says as he slams his fists together.

"Uh guys! Was the sun always this bright?" Gajeel screamed from outside the Hall.

Running outside, the Fairy Tail team came across a horrific sight. Indeed the bright yellow light in the sky became a glowing ball of white that brightened the blue sky definitely. Carla upon seeing this collapses to the floor again, now knowing full well that the terror in her vision was just about to manifest itself in a more evil presence.

A thud to the floor knocked Erza and Happy out of their awful gaze and immediately, they rushed over as Erza swooped Carla into her arms.

"Carla!" Wendy yells.

"That doesn't look good." Lily says.

"What are you all standing around for?! Can't you tell we're all in grave danger?" Erza yelled out.

"Well what can we do?" Lucy asked.

"Right now let's focus on the safety of the people of the city. Everyone split up and get people to safety, once you've finished regroup back here!" Erza ordered.

"Happy, Lily stay here and watch over Carla." Natsu asked the other two Exceed.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

…

 **24 hours 30 minutes**

 _Somewhere on File Island_

"So, you were too late to rescue the Fusion Fighters and Data Squad." Gennai said, his voice in sadness as behind him was the Old Clock Shop man.

"Unfortunately so, I was only able to bring the other Digidestined teams to this realities Earth. By the time I arrived to their realities, it was too late. For now, we can only hope that the Doctor can get here in time to save them from the Entropy wave." The Old Man replies.

"Let us hope so, otherwise. Every single thing across Space and Time is going to be erased from existence." Gennai says.

Before him and the Old Clock Shop Man, the white light of the Entropy wave approaches them, having all but engulfed the entirety of this reality's Digital World.

 _Meanwhile in the Real World…_

The sun becomes engulfed in the white light of the entropy wave as it begins spreading across the sky. On the ground, people all over run in fear, trying to find someplace to hide safely, unknown to them that nothing will escape what is too come. Running in the opposite direction of the crowd of people, the Digidestined Tai, Matt, Davis, the Tamer Takato, and their Digimon Partners Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Guilmon run through all of the terrified people, trying to link up with the Legendary Warrior Digidestined.

"Izzy you have any idea what that thing is yet?" Tai asked through the Digivice.

Meanwhile at the top of the tallest building in the Digidestined's Hometown, Izzy sits atop his Mega-Level Digimon MegaKabuterimon as on nearby buildings were Sora on Garudamon, Kari and Angewomon, TK and Cody on Sakkakumon and Henry on MegaGargomon.

"I still can't get anything on this thing Tai. I've tried getting satellite images on it but they've all seemed to stopped working for some odd reason." Izzy replies.

"Just keep an eye on that thing and be careful. And be on the lookout, something or someone's causing that and for all we know something could come out of that thing at any moment." Tai says.

"You sure about that? Cause so far it looks like whatever's engulfed by that thing just disappears." Henry says overhearing the conversation.

"Just be careful you guys. We've almost linked up with the Legendary Warrior Digidestined." Takato says.

"Quickly everyone this way! Stay calm and find shelter!" The Legendary Warrior Digidestined of Fire Takuya yells as he along with the other Legendary Warrior Digidestined along with assistance from the Tamer Rika and her partner Renamon direct people to safety.

"Be careful not to trample over anyone! Keep moving!" Zoe yells out.

"Hey Takuya!" Takato yells out.

"Hey guys. Anything new on that white light?" Takuya asks.

"Not yet." Takato replied.

"Well so far the evacuation to the safety shelters is going well. The Police should be able to handle the rest from here." Koji said as he walked over with his brother Koichi behind him.

 _Meanwhile back with Izzy's Group…_

As Izzy and the others continued to keep their eyes on the white light of nothingness in the skies, something brightly lit up from the ground below Izzy and the others, something that only Izzy was able to take notice off as he looked down wondering what that light was. In the middle of the city, the while light of the entropy wave appeared from nowhere and immediately began engulfing everything around it as it continued expanding outwards.

"Oh no! Look out!" Izzy yelled gathering everyone's attention as they all soon spotted the white light which was now heading towards them.

On the other side of the city, Joe, Mimi, Yolei, Rika and Ken along with their Digimon Gomamon, Palmon, Hawkmon, Renamon and Wormmon were handling the civilians on that side heading for shelter.

"Alright that should be everyone." Ken says.

"Perfecto! And now to head back and meet up with the others!" Yolei said in her triumphant tone as always.

Wormmon caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye and turned towards it and immediately yelled out in terror.

"What is it Wormmon?" Ken asked as he looked down at his partner, only to then look up to see what Wormmon was seeing.

The white light that was in the sky was now somehow on the ground and heading right towards them at an alarming speed, "Watch out!" Gomamon yelled.

However it was too late as the ten could do nothing but scream in terror as the white light engulfed them.

"Hey Izzy status update." Tai asked.

However, the only thing he got was static.

"Izzy you alright? What's going on?" Tai asked again, once again only static.

Just then, the terrified scream of Tommy's brought everyone's attention over towards him as they all saw him looking towards the rest of the city. Everyone looked to see what it was that had him spooked, to their horror to see the white light of the entropy wave now approaching them.

"Oh no! It's here!" J.P. yelled in terror as he grabbed his hair.

"But…that's where T.K. and the others are!" Matt says in horror.

"Izzy! Joe! Anyone can you hear me!?" Tai yelled into the Digivice trying to reach anyone, but for nothing but static.

The white light continued traveling towards them; civilians attempting to run from it have no chance as they are engulfed by it and disappear into nothing.

"We should really start running!" Takuya suggests aloud.

"Not without the others!" Tai says.

"But Tai!" Agumon says trying to bring his friend to his senses, him and the others knowing full what has most likely happened to them.

"Kari!" Tai yelled out for his sister.

The entropy wave approached them and closed in on them at an alarming rate, "We gotta run now!" Takato yells.

"It's too late!" Davis yells out.

As everyone prepares for the white light, the TARDIS quickly swoops in from their left and sweeps them inside of it.

"We got them Doctor!" Obi-Wan yelled out as the Doctor punched the TARDIS into high gear once again and teleported out of the universe as the entropy wave passed all around it.

"It's just as I feared. The entropy waves getting more and more out of control, it could appear at multiple locations on the same planet at the same time and increase in speed as it consumes everything in its path!" The Doctor says in a highly worried tone.

…

 **23 hours 27 minutes**

 _Manhattan, New York City_

"Reports are coming in from all over the world about the Moon no longer looking like the Moon as we know it. Even the best scientists in the field are having trouble discerning what the cause of this problem is…"

As news of the growing ball of light started to spread like wildfire across the city, people began running about the streets in complete panic. As if everyone going into a widespread panic wasn't enough, there was always those select few thugs or street gangs who would use this opportunity to their advantage as they begin breaking into whatever stores hold valuables and start stealing whatever they got their hands on.

"Come on dude. The cops might be here any moment!" One thug said to his companion who was just exiting a Television Store with a large TV.

"Come on man, with the way things are I doubt those cops have the time for us."

Just then a bullet hits the ground in front of the thugs catching them both off guard as they look upwards to see who fired the shot, "I wouldn't bet on that." The Police Detective and Ally to the Gargoyles Elisa said as she pointed her gun at the two thugs.

While Elisa was busy helping the rest of the Police Force with trying to maintain control in the streets, Goliath along with the rest of the Manhattan Clan, wanting to find out what that bright light in the sky was that was consuming everything, decided to pay a visit to their long time enemy Xanatos.

"This anomaly has me just as baffled as you Goliath. Surely you can't think that I was the cause of this." Xanatos said his tone always as sly as ever as he along with the Gargoyles stood at the top of the Castle.

"Even I know there are some things that you are not capable off Xanatos. Still, surely there must be something you might have on this bright light?" Goliath questioned.

"Well, if I had to guess, I know for sure this isn't something natural. Something or someone caused it, now the question is who." Xanatos said as he looked towards the once night sky.

"The Reapers?" Lexington said in concern to the others.

"Highly doubtful. Last I checked the Reapers didn't do this kind of thing when they attacked us before. And if this was their work why go through the trouble of attacking us in the first place." Xanatos said.

"He's right. Something else is causing this white light of nothingness. Something that I doubt came from this universe." Hudson said.

"Wait, you don't think the other Universes are experiencing this too, do you?" Broadway asked.

"If this thing is being caused by something from another Universe, I highly doubt whatever's causing it would just target this universe in that case." Xanatos states.

"That means all of the other Heroes out there are in danger from this thing as well." Brooklyn says.

Hearing this brings out a whimper from the Gargoyle Dog Bronx as Angelica kneels down and pets him on the head, "There, there Bronx. I'm sure everyone is fine."

Just then the ground between the Gargoyles and Xanatos lights up in a bright shine of light blinding everyone there. The light dies down to reveal a white circle in the floor of the castle as it then begins expanding outwards in all directions catching everyone off guard.

"Watch out!" Hudson yells.

The Gargoyles stumble away from the white light which then seeps its way towards Xanatos who is backing away slowly. The white light touches the toe of Xanatos and immediately like wildfire spreads to the rest of his body, "What—what's…happening! No. No. NOOOOOOOOO!" Xanatos yells in terror as he then completely disappears.

"Xanatos!" Goliath yells.

"We need to get out of here!" Brooklyn yells.

The Gargoyles all turn and spreading their wings take to the sky, only to unknowingly fly through the open doors of the TARDIS, crashing into Laval, the male Toa and some of the Clones as they fly in sending them all crashing to the ground and piling up.

"Oh… Should probably have anticipated that." The Doctor says as he quickly throws the switches and makes the TARDIS disappear.

"OK, for now on let's stay clear of the door." Laval says as he has trouble breathing due to being at the bottom of the pile.

"What the? Laval?" Lexington says caught by surprise.

"Vakama?" Broadway says also in surprise on seeing the Toa of Fire.

"Yes, yes nice to see you too Broadway. Now can we please start getting off each other, it's getting really hard to breathe under all this." Vakama says in a raspy voice also having a hard time to breathe.

…

 **24 hours 59 minutes**

 _Outside the Megaforce Command Centre_

"Guys! I think we may be in for some very serious trouble here!" a panicked TJ comes rushing in as the Power Rangers continue discussing the threat's viability.

Immediately ceasing their talks, the Rangers began to give chase and followed TJ outside the centre. On the sandy white beaches of the island, everyone looked up and saw that the "Sun" has somewhat increased in diameter than before. What yellow hue it had before, also, it was now replaced by a blue-white tinge.

"Uh, was the Sun always this big and bright?" Green Lightspeed Ranger Joe jokingly asked, trying to diffuse the looks of horror on everyone else's minds.

"That's not the Sun anymore," Jen replied ominously "It's the entropy wave; and it's heading straight for us!"

"What do we do now?" Cole asked.

"I suggest we go back to our home cities and make sure everyone gets to safety as fast as possible. It's the only option we have" Wes replied.

"Right!" came the unanimous reply from the Rangers. It may seem like hard work, but when has something like that ever stopped the Rangers from protecting the people of Earth.

One by one, the Ranger teams began morphing into their get-up before departing to their home cities – ready to save the planet once more, if such a task is feasible. Since RPM had no home to go to, however, it was elected that they follow the lead of the Samurai Rangers while the Space and Galaxy Rangers went to help out the Turbo and Lightspeed Rangers.

Before the Megaforce Rangers could morph into action, however, a mysterious voice whispered out to them, calling for their attention.

"Before you morph, Rangers, there is something that you must know"

A misty shaped then formed out of the darkness of the Megaforce Command Centre cavern and hovered out into the open. It was Mystic Mother, formerly the villainous Rita Repulsa. Her face showed a rather grim expression.

"Mystic Mother. What is it?" Troy asked.

"It pains for me to say this but this cataclysmic event is not just unique to this universe but to all the universes out there. You must be very careful out there." And with that foreboding warning, Mystic Mother vanished – returning to her own dimension and awaiting for her inevitable demise.

"She didn't say what I think she said…" Gia nervously said, dropping away from her morphing pose. "That the multiverse is in danger too."

Troy stayed silent for a while as he looked out back in the general direction of Harwood County. So many people were going to be wiped away from existence, just like all those other worlds out there. At what cost will the Power Rangers pay to save all those innocent lives?

Before Troy could morph, Noah chimed in with a theory "Not to interrupt or anything but what if that," pointing to the white entropy ball closing in on Mercury "is somehow connected to all the nightmares we've been having these past two months?"

"Noah, that may be a good theory but right now, we don't have time for theories." Jake butted in as he got out his Morpher, much to Noah's annoyance.

"Let's Power up!" came the Megaforce chant in unison. Once attired in their gear, the Megaforce Rangers ran forth, ready to save the Earth once more.

Back inside the Centre, a nervous Tensou strolled up to Gosei.

"Gosei, do you think the Doctor can fix this?"

Gosei simply replied "Only time will tell. Whatever time we have left that is"

…

 **22 hours**

 _Somewhere in Tokyo_

"Ah, all the Sentai teams are assembled!" Captain Marvelous grinned as he entered the impromptu meeting area transformed along with the rest of the Gokaigers.

"Hmph, all Kamen Riders also assembled." Tsukasa adds in as well also transformed.

With all of the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai warned of the incoming threat, and the entropy wave now consuming the sun as they spoke, the Sentai and Riders all quickly gathered in a large domed building to come up with a plan with how to deal with it. However, the Crew of the DenLiner knew that there was no way to stop it, not unless the source of what was causing it was found, which they had no idea what since something or someone of really high power would have to do it, something that even out-powered the Reapers themselves in their entirety.

"Is there anything that can protect us from it, or some way to slow it down perhaps?" Kamen Rider Ichigo asked Den-O (Momotaros) as the other Taros stood beside him.

"Not a single thing. There's no hiding from it, there's no running from it. There's nothing we can do!" Momotaros yelled in terror.

"There has to be something we can do. Are you sure that whatever's causing this isn't from this universe?" Kamen Rider Drive asks.

"If it were from this Universe we would've detected its power already." Urataros replied.

"So, what you're saying is, that whatever's causing it is coming from another universe?" ToQ1 says.

"Which also means that the other universes out there could be in danger as well." Gaim says.

"Decade, have you been able to locate the cause of this?" Akaranger asks.

"I just travel through worlds and universes Akaranger. I don't have the means of detecting something of great power or anything like that." Tsukasa replies.

"There has to be something we can do!" Shinken Blue yelled out.

Just then, in the center of the building a white light blasts out from the floor as the Sentai and Kamen Rider quickly back away from it with the Gorenger's-Jetman, Dairanger, Go-Onger, Gokaigers-Toquger and the main Kamen Riders on one side of the light, and the other Sentai Teams and Riders on the other side.

 _On the TARDIS…_

"Doctor, we located the Sentai and Kamen Riders!" Vakama yells out.

"Everyone make room! It's about to get really crowded in here!" The Doctor yells out.

Just as the entropy wave is developed and begins to pulsate outwards the TARDIS crashes through the building and begins sweeping through the side where the Gorenger's and main Kamen Riders are managing to save them, the Doctor is about to turn the TARDIS to try and save the other Sentai and Riders but as he turns around he looks to the screen to find it too late as the other Sentai and the Riders and hit by the wave and disappear from all existence. The Doctor face turns to sadness, burdened by how he was not able to save the other Sentai and Riders in time from the entropy wave. Ahsoka throws the switches of the TARDIS and quickly gets the TARDIS out of there as the entropy wave envelops the entire domed building.

The Sentai and Riders who were swept into the TARDIS lie almost all over the main control room, some of them groaning in pain from what just happened, and the others recovering from what just happened.

"Doctor?" Akaranger says as he and Ichigo stand up and find themselves at the terminal of the TARDIS with the Time Lord before them.

"Sorry I was late. Trying to travel to a whole bunch of different universes at nearly light speed is starting to take its toll on the girl." The Doctor says.

Ichigo looks around to see as the Sentai Teams and other Kamen Riders begin recovering and standing back up, being helped by the Clones as well as the other heroes on board, "Doctor, where are the others?" Ichigo asks.

The Doctor bows down his head in sadness, "I wasn't able to get to them in time. By the time I turned around, the entropy wave had already got to them." The Doctor says.

Hearing this causes great sadness to Akaranger and Ichigo as they both let out a grunt of sadness, "I know now's a time for morning for your comrades. But we don't have the time for that now; we still got all of the other heroes to save. I need some of you for help in maintaining the TARDIS. If we're going to rescue everyone else before the entropy wave gets to them, we need more manpower." The Doctor says.

 **…**

 **21 hours, 52 minutes**

 _Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild Hall…_

"Alright, looks like the Army's coming. They're going to take the civilians to some nearby safety shelters." Natsu informs the others as they all regroup.

Everyone looks back up at the sky to see the white light growing larger and larger as every second goes by.

"Alright I think we should try the Lacrima and hope we can contact the old man. Cause I don't think we can wait for him any longer." Gray states.

The others nod their head in agreement, as they turn to walk back into the Guild Hall they are all of a sudden taken back in surprise as then coming at them from the Hall was a wall of white light.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Gajeel yells.

Natsu steps up and spews fire at it from his mouth, however as the fire flies into it, it immediately disappears into nothing.

"Shit!" Natsu says in anger.

"Everyone run!" Erza orders.

As everyone turns to run, the Fairy Tail team is knocked inside the TARDIS which suddenly appeared from behind them. Inside the doors automatically shut as the engines kick up and the TARDIS disappears from the front of the Guild Hall.

"What the hell?" Natsu says as he and the others are caught off by all of a sudden finding themselves in a metallic room.

"Looks like we got to you guys just in the nick of time." A voice coming from above to their right says drawing everyone's attention.

"Eris?!" Lucy says in surprise to see the Eagle from Chima.

Natsu and the others look forward to then see that they are actually inside the TARDIS as before them they spot the Doctor along with some Sentai and Riders helping him at the console with various controls and wires. Gray and Gajeel peer over the railing to Connor, Ahsoka, Arya and Matau sitting on the floor resting.

"Yes, hello there Fairy Tail Wizards. Long-time no see, but no time for chit-chat now, we have more of our hero friends to rescue." The Doctor says.

"Doctor do you really think we're going to be able to gather all of the others in the TARDIS? You going to have enough space?" Tsukasa asks as he appears alongside the Doctor helping him press some buttons.

"Honestly right now…really hope so." The Doctor says.

"We're coming out into the Power Rangers Universe Doctor!" Doc.

"The Rangers Universe eh? Hmph, wonder how the kid and his team are doing right now?" Marvelous states, having parted ways with some actual respect for his counterpart Troy Burrows when the heroes all returned to their respective universes.

"Probably not doing so well with what's happening, Marvelous." Tsukasa says.

 **…**

 **22 hours 44 minutes**

 _Harwood City_

"Help! Someone please help us!" A father yelled out as he along with his wife and two children were trapped in their car which had crashed into a lamppost and had toppled on top of it.

The father and mother both pushed their doors to get them open but to no success, in the back the two little boy and girl wept tears, scared by what was going on as outside the car the entire city was in mass panic. The white light of the entropy wave covering almost the entire sky as it continued to spread out across the universe.

"Help us! Someone!" The father yelled.

Just then a hand appears at the mother's side door and with one pull the door comes off its hinges freeing the mother. As the father looks over to see what was going on another hand appears and pulls off his sides door freeing him.

"You alright?" the morphed Gia asks the mother.

"Don't worry we got you guys." The morphed Jake says to the father.

As the father and mother get out of the car, both Gia and Jake take to getting the kids out of the car as they reach through the broken windows and unbuckling their seatbelts pull them out handing them to the parents.

"Thank you Rangers!" The father says to the two Megaforce Rangers.

"Quickly now, get to safety." Jake says to the father as quickly the family runs off to find cover.

"Quickly everyone this way!" Orion yells out to the crowd as he helps direct people.

"Hope the other Legendary Rangers are doing okay." Noah says to Troy as the two are regrouping back with the others.

"Yeah I hope so too." Troy replies.

Just then his morpher goes off signalling that he's receiving a call as he grabs it from his waist, "Troy, things going alright over in your city?" The voice of Tommy asks through the Gosei Morpher.

"Everything's going well here. How about you and the rest of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers?" Troy asks.

"We're still got a lot of Angel Grove to get evacuated. The militaries' arriving at all of the cities and they're helping us to get people to safety." Tommy replies.

"Military's started arriving here too. Let's just hope they can get these people somewhere that can keep them safe from this entropy wave." Troy says.

However he gets nothing but static after that last say, "Tommy you read?" no response.

"Tommy, can you hear me?" Troy asks but nothing.

"Troy!" Emma calls out to the others as she comes running towards them.

"What is it Emma?"

"Look!" Emma yells as she turns and points towards the rest of the city.

Just then the white light of the entropy wave is seen fast approaching them, anything caught it in disappearing in just a few seconds.

The Mega Rangers completely caught off guard quickly turn and start running from the wave. The Mega Rangers along with many other civilians find themselves running as fast as possible from the entropy wave, as the Mega Rangers look back, they are forced to see as many of the people caught in it disappear into nothing in just a few seconds upon getting touched by it. Seeing this and knowing that there is nothing they can do angers and saddens the Rangers greatly as they were always there to protect the people, but to find themselves unable to save these people and watch them get erased from all existence was too much to handle.

"Guys, it's catching up!" Orion yells out.

As the Rangers continue running at their full speed, the speed of the entropy wave goes up and begins closing in on them at an alarming speed. Just as the entropy wave is about to touch the back heel of Jake's boot, the Mega Rangers find the ropes of hooks wrapped around them and all of a sudden pulled up into the air.

The Gokaigers finish pulling the Mega Rangers into the TARDIS as Doc finds himself falling backwards onto his butt.

"Worth a try kid. But not going to work out in the end." Marvelous says to Troy.

"Marvelous?" Troy says bewildered.

The Gokaigers help their Megaforce counterparts to their feet as each of them begin greeting each other.

"Always having to be the one to save your ass. Things haven't changed that much." Marvelous says gaining a chuckle from Troy.

Troy looks past Marvelous to see the rest of the Mega and Mighty Morphing Power Ranger teams on-board what he can tell is the TARDIS as he spots the Doctor "piloting" it as always with some help from some of the Riders and Sentai. Troy spots Tommy with Akaranger and Ichigo as he quickly moves over to talk to him, "Tommy!" Troy yells out.

"Troy." Tommy greets with Akaranger and Ichigo grunting and nodding their heads in acknowledgement of the Red Megaforce Ranger.

"Akaranger, Ichigo. Everyone alright?" Troy asks.

"Where's the rest of your teams, Troy?" Ichigo asks a befuddled Troy, who can only respond by saying that the Rangers are still down below with the rescue efforts.

"THEY'RE WHAT?!" The Doctor incredulously exclaimed for behind the TARDIS console. He walked up to Troy with a rather stern look on his face.

"I'm sorry Doctor but we had no other choice. Our home cities are in danger…" Troy sputters in grief but he is silenced by a more tolerant Akaranger. "We'll do what we can to rescue them, Troy. We promise you that"

The Doctor, however, was not duly impressed at the rest of the work that was needed to be done but he sighed and gave a slight reassuring smirk to the Mega Rangers before telling them of a second control room they can gather themselves into while the others inside the "main" console room continued working the TARDIS – after all, two TARDIS controls are better than one, right?

 **22 hours 30 minutes**

 _Angel Grove_

"It's gaining on us! Run faster!" TJ shouted as the Galaxy, Turbo, Space and Zeo Rangers tried to outrace the entropy wave. By now it was consuming nearly the entire city – most civilians that hid in the shops, houses and towers of the city were now wiped away into oblivion. Now it was up to the Rangers to see if they could ensure their own survival.

Alas, the white light that surrounded Angel Grove now closed in slowly but surely around the plaza. The Rangers screeched to a halt and began preparing themselves for the inevitable.

As they stand still in a circle with their backs to each other, a familiar sound rings out for them.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Tanya asked, prompting everyone to look to the sky and see the familiar blue shape of the TARDIS appear, doors open.

"DOCTOR! HELP US!" the Red Rangers shouted as the Galaxy and Zeo Rangers raised their arms in distress.

Pulling down a lever, Eris caused the TARDIS to accelerate towards the Rangers at blinding speed and like that, the 4 groups of Rangers flew into the console room, the Gorengers ready to catch them.

"Got them! Who's next?" Troy called out to the Doctor who looked at the map on the TARDIS display.

 _Mariner Bay_

Also in a rush to escape the blinding wave of entropy, Lightspeed Rescue quickly hopped all the way to the top of an office complex – unfortunately, this left the group trapped.

"Oh man, I don't like this at all" Ryan sighed as he looked helplessly around him.

"Well if you have any better ideas, I'd like to hear them!" Carter refuted as he stared into the sky, hoping for some miracle.

"There's nowhere to run now. We're toast!" came a desparate whine from Dana. Before Carter could retort, he found himself and the other Lightspeed Rescue Rangers flat on their backs in a familiar place.

"A little warning could be of use guys!" Chad sarcastically spoke as he and the other members were helped up. Without missing a beat, the Doctor directs Hawke and his party to the second control room while beckoning Lightspeed Rescue to take their place on the "main" control panel.

Inside the second console room, the Hawke duo immediately got to work pressing buttons and aiding Laval, Eris and Cragger get the TARDIS functional as it continues to fly through the United States. The others, however, stared in marvel at the simple brown design of the room which stood in stark contrast to the more coral look of the control room they exited from.

"So this is another control room? Why didn't the Doctor tell us this before?" Sebastian pondered. Anders went up to one of the roundels and peered at it closely, noting with curiosity "These round things here… do they serve any purpose in this room?"

Bethany cleared her throat to grab the attention of the party. "Once you're done with your little sight-seeing there, guys, we need some help here!" she exclaimed after pressing some buttons and staring at the window panel. Before they can move, another strong jostle knocked the TARDIS and Laval fell onto his backside with a yelping "OW!"

Helped onto his feet by Varric, Laval motioned him and Merrill to continue operating his side of the console.

"I think we can say that whenever we feel something like that here" the Lion Prince panted "We've picked up a Power Rangers team."

"I'll say. I wonder how much room the Doctor can store all of us in here." Eris responded.

In the "main" hub, the Mystic Rangers picked themselves off the ground after the TARDIS, with its immense speed, launched them from the middle of Briarwood to the back wall.

"You can thank the Doctor for saving your lives later Rangers, but for now, he needs us to follow him to another control room" Kopaka said as he helped the Mystic Rangers dust off before he and the other Toa rushed off to where the Doctor himself rushed to.

Upon entering the third control room, the Mystic Rangers find themselves in awe at the Victorian splendour of it all – from the nearby library to the Wellsian style of the console. Bathed in the deep blue light of the time rotor, the Toa and Mystic Rangers got busy. A lot of manpower was needed if the TARDIS were to continue its rescue mission.

 **21 hours, 56 minutes**

 _Silver Hills_

"Guys, we need to speed things up!" Cole yelled to his fellow Wild Force Rangers as they herded aided civilians out of the wrecks they caught themselves in. As Cole and Wes continued to direct their teams at an intersection, they notice an elderly couple struggling to free themselves from some falling debris in an alleyway.

"Somebody help!" they cried out into the stampeding crowd to no avail.

Immediately jumping into action, Cole and Wes called Jen over to help them free the elderly couple.

"It's OK, we're here to help you!" Cole reassures the old man as he tries to lift pile of wood and plastic off his legs. Struggling to do so, Wes comes over and together they heave the debris onto the side. With the old man shaking out of fear and the old woman, cuddled by Jen's side, shaking out of worry, the trio brought them out onto the streets.

"Oh thank you so much! How can we ever repay you?" they quickly heap their praise before bolting down the street along with the others.

"OK, have we got everyone clear from the streets?" Wes asks Jen but before she could answer, Eric comes charging in, exhausted but not ready to back down.

"The civilians near the park should be safe for now. I haven't heard from any of the other Rangers in their other cities"

Again, before Wes or Jen could say anything, Cole immediately got his Savage Cycle on the road. Following his lead, the Time Rangers got their Vector Cycles (and Eric his TF Eagle) ready and together, the 4 Rangers sped down the road, hoping to catch up with the rest of their teams.

Several miles down the road, the other Time and Wild Force teams are finishing up their civilian round-up. With the streets deserted, it was only a matter of time before help could arrive – if any did, they hoped.

Hearing the noise of the Cycles and Eagle come charging in, the Rangers stood back as Eric, Wes, Jen and Cole made their entrances.

"Well, we got them all to safety. Now it's only a matter of time…" Eric mused as the teams reconvened.

"Time until what, exactly?" Trip inquisitively asks, eyeing the bright white light as it slowly creeps towards them from the end of the long stretch of road behind them.

"Until help arrives…" Jen says getting off her Cycle.

"Help? What happened to the other Ranger teams? I've got nothing but static coming on my end" Eric retorted.

"That's probably an effect of this massive globe of energy. Radio communications get cut off." Danny suggests.

"How are you all actually coping? I mean, we as heroes have to stand and fight, right? Even if it means sacrificing our lives?" a concerned Cole asks all present.

"No matter what the odds, we always stand together! We are Rangers" Merrick, the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger, chimes in.

"You said, Merrick" Alyssa agrees "If this thing kills us, at least we go down like the heroes we are meant to be"

"Let's see if we can head back to Turtle Cove though and see if any of the Zords are powerful enough to at least hold this wave back" Taylor suggests to his team, getting out his own Cycle.

"Agreed" says Lucas, following Taylor's lead "and I guess we will be heading to the Clock Tower back there to see if we can do the same thing. Let's go!"

Before anyone could get moving, Jen stops them. With a flustered look on her face, she holds her hand close to her stomach, as if something was about to burst out from inside her. De-morphing, she hesitantly asks "Is it just me or am I starting to feel faint?"

Suddenly, the rest of the Time Force (sans Eric and Wes) begin reporting the same feelings. De-morphing out of their Time Force costumes, Jen, Trip, Lucas and Katie tried to hold onto whatever they could grasp. Clearly, something was definitely wrong with them – they were silently becoming more agitated and pained. As the entropy wave grew closer, horror suddenly dawned on the Wild Force Rangers – the shock coming from what they now see as an impossible event.

One by one, the Time Force Rangers from the 31st century begin to fade away, screaming for help as they did. Trip, Lucas, Katie and finally Jen – all tried to grab hold of one of the Wild Force Rangers, pleading with their eyes for an explanation. Sadly no-one could give any but that all that was left of the Time Force Rangers were Eric and Wes.

"What. Just. Happened?" Wes exclaimed, almost sounding speechless. The others too were speechless – was this another evil force at work? Was this connected with the entropy wave? Apparently Time Force thought so.

"We gotta move! It's getting closer!" Max shouted, snapping everyone back to reality. Getting on their Cycles, the Rangers sped away to the Animarium in Turtle Cove – at least that was their plan.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor stared at the console screen detailing the progression of the entropy wave as it sweeps through the United States. Already Angel Grove fell to this cosmic event and it was lucky that they retrieved Dino Thunder from Reefside before it was swept away. In the other control room, the Toa looked out on the TARDIS window as it glided through the clouds.

"It looks like we are coming up on another city, Doctor" Pohatu reported.

"Which one are we looking at?" the Doctor replied before getting an image of the entropy wave engulfing most of Silver Hills.

"We're coming up on Silver Hills now where the Time and Wild Force Rangers should be" Carter said, but when the second console team check around the city – what's left of it at least – they report to them that the Rangers are nowhere to be found.

"Keep searching the area. They can't have gone far." The Doctor ordered as he continued to pace around the room.

The Assassins, Fairy Tail wizards and Lightspeed Rescue Rangers helped to swing the TARDIS around while Hawke and Eris paid close attention to the window. At last, they see a faint trail of colour leaving the Silver Hills city altogether and heading straight for Turtle Cove down the highway… with the entropy wave starting to trail behind them.

"I see them! They're on the road!" Hawke relays to the main console room. Bringing the TARDIS down nearer to the road, Kamen Rider Gaim and Aorenger opened the doors. The Megaforce Rangers and Go-Ongers ready themselves for the inevitable catch of the day as the Wild Force Rangers, Eric and Wes instinctively hop off their cycles and jump straight inside the TARDIS before it blasted away.

"Thank you for that, Doctor! I wondered when you were going to show up!" Cole said with a panted smile. Everyone else inside also smiled but then noticed that 4 people were missing from the Time Rangers group.

"What happened to the rest of Time Force?" Troy asks suddenly. Wes and Eric, the only Time Force members left, sadly and solemnly explained how they disappeared into nothing – as if they were erased from existence. This sent shockwaves of fear and sadness to the other Power Rangers present. They had already lost one group, the Alien Rangers, to the entropy wave and now Time Force was almost annihilated too. However, Wes and Eric were at a loss as to what happened since the entropy wave did not consume them.

"Actually, it did" The Doctor piped up "They were born in the 30th century, not the 20th so unfortunately, when their time period was erased, so were they… I'm sorry"

Troy and Tommy looked at the Doctor with worry before turning back to the Wild Force Rangers and telling them with determination "We'll do everything we can to make sure the rest of us are safe"

"Right now I need you to join the Mystic Rangers in the control room that they are in. Just follow Eris and she will take you to them" the Doctor said once more before continuing to track the entropy wave – it had past the 30th century but it was only a matter of guessing when the entropy wave will strike 2025, the time of the SPD.

…

 **21 hours**

 _Justice League Watchtower_

"Our rings aren't powerful to stop this thing. What the hell do we do?"

"Just continue to hold it at bay as best as we can. Hold the line!"

Those were the last transmissions picked up by the Justice League before the signal from Oa goes flat. John looked at his ring in dismay.

"It's OK John, I'm sure we can pour all our energy into stopping this madness" Diana reassures her team-mate.

"I just don't understand. Who or what can wield such magnanimous power to destroy innocent lives across the multiverse" he grunts.

Metron looks down upon the team with despair hidden behind that emotionless façade. Wally then comes onto the control area, a look of exhaustion on his face but still he smiled like the cheeky fellow he is.

"Alright I gave the other League members time to think about Metron's deal. They weren't exactly A-OK with the idea of fighting again after all this time, just so you know…"

"I think we should take things a little more cautiously here. This could be the opportune moment for some of our enemies to start striking at us when we least expect it" J'onn also noted.

Before anyone else could say anything, there was big bright flash of light; and standing in the middle of the control room, surrounded by the League, was none other than Supergirl herself – most likely, returned to the present from the 31st century. Expressions of shock and surprise almost overcame the team – Superman even more so. Further still, Supergirl herself was speechless at arriving home – last thing she remembers is of Brainiac and the rest of the Legion attempting to send her back home while combating the entropy wave. Those last words of Brainiac 5 as she was surrounded by light and noise she will never forget "Take care of your cousin, Kara. He's lucky to have someone like you around"

Without a moment's hesitation, the two Kryptonians embraced like a reunited family. A heartwarming feeling soon flourished but then reality struck.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Superman asked.

Looking very glum, Supergirl related to the League how the Legion of Superheroes sacrificed their lives to prevent the entropy wave from encompassing their time period. Brainiac, Bouncing Boy, Blok, Wildfire… none of them were able to stop the onslaught that the big flash of light wrought upon the Earth.

"We need to stop this thing before it hits our Earth at this very time period" Supergirl asks imperatively to the rest of the gathered League, not even noticing the New God in her presence.

"It's easier said than done, Kara. The Green Lantern Corps have tried to stop the wave before it hit Oa, to no success" Batman grimly told the Kryptonian "I doubt that even we may have a solution"

Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, appeared behind Wonder Woman, having overheard the entire conversation without them looking. He said out of the blue "So what happens to the millions of people down on the planet then? Is it every man, woman and child for themselves now?"

"Oliver, I appreciate your concern but-" Wonder Woman rebuffed the politically-minded archer but before she could finish, alarms begin to blare. Mister Terrific turns on the monitor to see the world coming under attack by something the League hasn't seen in a very long time.

War Wheels – Vandal Savage's war-winning invention for the alternate-history Nazis – were seen to be rolling down the streets of Metropolis, Gotham and Keystone City. Marching down the streets alongside these behemoths were the Nazi soldiers themselves. They didn't seem surprised to be in a world unlike their own. In fact, they marched down the streets and engaged in combat with a very strict determination.

"I take it you guys encountered this before" Batman queried his fellow founding members as they boarded the teleporters.

"We'll brief you when we get there" Superman replied before prompting Mister Terrific to teleport them down to the battlefield. As the group shimmered away, Supergirl continued to gaze at the war machine ravaging Earth. Green Arrow himself stared intently before a godly voice interrupted his chain of thought.

"I was just about to tell your League that I have devised a solution to combat this ultimate threat" Metron hovered above the trio still at the control panel.

Green Arrow smugly looked at the New God. "I'm sure Superman and his gang can take on a bunch of Nazis without any kind of assistance"

"I wasn't referring to the change in the timeline, young man" Metron simply replied, before turning to face the Sun, which, before the eyes of all aboard the Watchtower, suddenly began to glow hotly and brightly white, from the inside out.

Supergirl's façade turned very grim and hopeless "It's too late. The wave is here and we're all doomed."

"Don't be so negative, Kara. This guy here's got a plan that can save us all, right?" Oliver sarcastically snapped back. Kara simply looked stern at the wisecracking archer beside Metron.

"I may need your help if this plan were to succeed" Metron turned to Supergirl "but I will also need the help of someone who can generate a great amount of energy"

"Well the only one I can think of right now is Captain Atom but…" Supergirl tried to stall Metron, having not been accustomed to his plan. As if on cue, however, the Captain appeared.

"Did someone call for me?" he asked inquisitively.

Before Supergirl could say anything, Metron said "We may be facing a great disaster, Captain. With your ability to emanate such a powerful burst of energy, I think you would be perfect in helping me orchestrate a plan that might save us all"

 **19 hours**

Green Arrow held back the resentment he had in being 'selected' by an all-high-and-powerful 'God' to help out in a plan that was probably bound to fail in his eyes. Sure he may not have been that pessimistic towards a plan that could potentially save mankind, but on this occasion, it might as well really be the end of the world.

"Green Arrow, are you in position?" Mr Terrific spoke through the intercom.

"Javelin's in position. The others are heading towards the entropy wave. What's Booster got to say about the progress of the wave?" Green Arrow replied, his eyes unmoving from the trio.

"Not looking good. The entropy wave he charted out has just reached past the 27th century" came the rather concerned reply. It was only a matter of time before the 25th century got wiped out, and Booster would have no home to return to.

Meanwhile out in space, Metron, Supergirl and Captain Atom float towards the Sun, now burning intensely and ready to emanate outwards onto its path for destruction.

"OK. So what are we supposed to do, again?" Green Arrow speaks through the intercom.

"My chair will act as the perfect instrument in creating a tear in the fabric of space and time. We need to wait until the nadir of the wave makes itself apparent" Metron meticulously detailed.

"Well you better hurry up, guys! I think I'm starting to…" Booster shouted into the microphone before cutting out at the last second.

"Booster? Booster, what's happened?" Green Arrow uttered in absolute shock.

"He's gone. The wave has just consumed the 25th century" Mr Terrific solemnly replied. This was the cue that Metron was waiting for, immediately he prompted Green Arrow to be ready to catch him upon disembarking his chair.

On the count of 3, the plan went ahead. Metron leapt up from his seat, floating towards the oncoming spaceship. Kara, with all her might, swung the chair around like a hammer before releasing it into the anomaly.

"Now, Captain Atom! Pour as much energy into the chair as your capabilities allow!" Metron shouted as he landed firmly onto the Javelin's hull.

"Consider it done, Metron!" he shouted back as he held his arms out, ready to pour out all of his might into the behemoth speeding greatly towards the Sun's core. As the Mobius chair enters the rift, Captain Atom's pure quantum energy ignites it, releasing a massive boom tube within.

In a big flash of light, the boom tube explodes and the weight of the universe and the timestream collapses. Reality's fabric, in the eyes of the New God, is made whole once again… for the time being.

Down on the planet, the explosion at the heart of the sun gave out an almost blinding display to all. The League members shielded their eyes as the Nazis fled, leaving their War Wheels on standby.

"Watchtower, did you see what was going on up there?" Batman asked Mr Terrific. The Watchtower watchdog explained to the League what transpired and what Metron, Supergirl, Atom and Arrow did.

"Are they back inside? We might actually need all hands on deck down here, right now!" Superman said before punching another hole through an inactive War Wheel.

"No need to worry, Superman. We're on our way. The rest of the League should be down to help you soon as well" Green Arrow replied, carrying Metron, Captain Atom and Supergirl to the ground via the Javelin.

The Flash continued to speed past unsuspecting Nazis and knock them down in a might swoop. Closely following behind him was GL, using his ring constructs to prevent the city of Metropolis from becoming a giant wreck.

In nearby Gotham, Batman has rallied with Commissioner Gordon and the Gotham City Police Department to defend Arkham Asylum from any attempt by the prisoners to escape – inside and out. Of course the Bat family were called in to even the odds stacked against them but would it hold out for long?

Mister Terrific looked at the events as they occurred, eyes staring intently at the major League players holding themselves well against the Savage Nazis. He looked out towards the sun – it still burned an incandescent white but its size remained constant. He carefully notes to the League "It seems as if Metron's plan worked. For how long this will remain though… it's safe to say we are uncertain about that"

…

 **18 hours 23 minutes**

 _Minas Tirith_

"We came here as soon as we heard word Aragorn." Gimli said as he and Legolas walked into the throne room as Aragorn greeted his two friends.

"The Elven and Dwarven leaders should be here soon. Eomer is also on his way here as we speak. He should be here sooner than the others." Gandalf says.

"Let us hope that they can get here much sooner. I fear that things may have gotten much worse with each moment that has passed. I feel unease. Whatever is happening… it's growing stronger." Aragorn stuttered.

Aragorn then takes notice of his friend Legolas, even though they were in the throne room, Aragorn could tell that he was seeing and sensing something as he looked up at the ceiling, "Legolas, what do you see?" Aragorn asked.

"Nothing. I see nothing. Places that once were… they are gone. Engulfed by a white light. People, animals, everything ; now there is nothing." Legolas said sombrely.

Hearing this causes great concern among the group as they all exchange looks. All of a sudden, the entire room begins shaking violently, this causes Aragorn and the others to stumble around as they try to keep their balance. Just as soon as it started, the earthquake seems to stop, "What was that?" Gimli questions.

"An earthquake?" Aragorn asks Gandalf.

"No, that was something else." Gandalf replies.

"Aragorn. It stopped." Legolas says.

"What?"

"That bright light. It seems to have stopped." Legolas says.

"What do you mean it stopped?" Aragorn asks.

…

 _Twilight Town_

The terrified civilians all stare with shocked and confused looks, the entropy wave before them having engulfed much of their town…seems to have stopped dead in its tracks. Just a few moments ago, all of these people were running for their lives trying to escape this white light that was consuming the town and any people caught in it.

 _On Destiny Island_

A Gummi Ship hovered above the small island that was connected to the rest of Destiny Island. Sora having of recovered found Riku and Kairi staring in shock at Twilight Town which was being engulfed by a bright white light. All of a sudden a Gummi ship appeared overhead, no pilot inside as it seemed the autopilot was on and programmed to fly all the way there. Sora guessed that King Mickey had sent it, having of picked up what was going on or perhaps this was happening on other worlds as well and thus was summoning Sora to Disney Castle.

"Are you guys sure you want to stay here?" Sora asks.

"It looks like that white light stopped. Our parents are still over there along with some of our friends. We'll use this opportunity to find them and get them and everyone else to safety." Riku says.

"But is there any place that's safe for them to hide?!" Sora asks.

"We'll take the trains and get farther away from here. Go to King Mickey and find out what's going on, if his world's safe perhaps he could find a way to get all of these people to Disney Castle perhaps." Kairi says.

Sora sighs in defeat, knowing that his friends weren't going to listen, "Alright, just be careful both of you. That thing stopped…but we don't know how long that'll be. Please…be safe." Sora says.

All of a sudden, Kairi embraces Sora in a hug catching him off guard, "You be safe too." Kairi says.

Sora returns the hug as the two then let go of each other and Sora turns and enters the Gummi Ship. He powers up the engines and immediately takes off.

…

 **18 hours**

 _Inside the TARDIS_

"Doctor! Something's happened to the entropy wave!" Laval huffed in excitement after the flash of light struck the TARDIS.

"I see it" The Doctor replied, Kamen Rider Decade holding a monitor in front of him showing the progress of the wave through the universe's timeline. Apparently, it has indeed stopped dead in its tracks; its recession however seemed very unlikely. Still, there was now enough time to be bought before the waves start to roll in again – if that should ever happen.

Scanning the cityscape below the TARDIS through the window, Hawke and Bethany spotted the SPD and Overdrive Rangers pulling up in front of Hartford Mansion. Reporting this to the Doctor, another swift open catch was successfully executed. To a lot of the people inside the TARDIS, it seemed that the scattering of Rangers throughout the country has become somewhat tedious – especially considering that the entropy wave has stopped in its tracks. However, the thought of rescuing their friends from a fate worse than death kept all motivations high and dry.

In due time, the Ninja Storm and Jungle Fury Rangers came tumbling into the TARDIS and each time, the Doctor told them of a control room to work on – even having a separate team now move into an almost all-white one which left Topaka almost invisible to the Jungle Fury Rangers and the Fairy Tail Guild amusingly.

"I wonder why the Doctor never told us about all these rooms before… Maybe he has a secret past that he never told us?" Lily mused as she got to work going through the scanner roundels of the TARDIS's interior. "Less talk, more movement. I'm sure the Doctor has a reasonable explanation that he'll explain later. If we make it out of here alive that is" Erza huffed in response. The mixed teams seemed impractical to her but with the whole of the multiverse at stake, she was willing to let this irk slide.

"Do we know who's left?" Theo inquires, but the others barely respond – only Gajeel shrugs.

 _Shiba Mansion_

"Mentor Ji!?" Jayden yelled as he and the other Samurai Rangers burst through the doors to their home.

"Mentor!?" Jayden yelled again but to no response.

All of a sudden someone did appear rounding the corner before them, "Lauren!" Jayden says in shock.

"Jayden!" Lauren says as she runs over and hugs her brother.

"What are you doing here?" Jayden asks.

"As soon as all the trouble started I came here. Mentor Ji said that all of you had left for a calling with the other Power Rangers, he then left to go help around the city. I haven't heard from him in a while." Lauren says.

"The entire cities already been engulfed by the entropy wave. If there were still people there…they're gone." Kevin says causing sadness among the Rangers.

"At least you're still okay. We'll find a way to save him and all of the other people this things taken from us." Jayden says to Lauren.

Just then Ziggy Grover appeared at the doorway to the mansion, "Sorry to rush you guys! But the entropy wave's closing in on us! So now would really be a good time to get moving!" Ziggy says as he runs back to the van. The Samurai Rangers quickly following after.

 **16 hours 12 minutes**

 _Inside the TARDIS_

Just as the inside teams prepare to bring the Samurai Rangers and Ranger Operators on board… _BANG!_ A shockwave rippled throughout the interior, slamming the doors shut. Seconds later, sparks began to fly and lights began to flare as almost everyone (including the Doctor) was swept off their feet and thrown around the interior like ragdolls. Heads were bonked, limbs were almost broken but otherwise, most were not seriously out. _Most_ were, anyway.

"Ow, my head. Is everyone OK?" Tsukasa rubbed his temple as he struggled to get back onto his feet. Hushed murmurs of pained agreement filled the air as everyone got back onto their feet. As Tsukasa looked around the room, he spotted an unconscious Troy lying in front of the railing. Likewise, Eragon rushed to a clearly agitated Murtagh slowly clambering to get off an equally unconscious Arya. Inside the secondary control room, Varric and Sebastian dusted themselves down and noticed all 3 Chima Warriors were completely motionless but otherwise fine. Hawke on the other hand struggled to get himself from the floor, a great pain surging through his left shoulder. As he tried to roll over onto his back with little success, Anders came up to him and cast a magic spell on the sprained joint. Upon getting back onto his feet, he also noted the unconscious petit Chima royalty lying on their sides.

"Oh great" sighed Hawke as Anders continued to use his healing powers on his fallen team-mates. Knowing full well that this turbulence may be common, for whatever healers there are in the TARDIS with him the job would be extremely difficult to do on the fly.

"What the hell? Doctor! The wave!" Eragon looked at the monitor with disdain for the entropy wave they thought they had beaten started to inch towards the Shiba mansion again. The Doctor groaned looking at the same result and said with exasperation "Oh boy! Listen up everyone! This little excursion into the multiverse is getting bumpy now so I need all hands on deck…"

Everyone paid attention as the Doctor pointed out who was manning the controls in each TARDIS console room available and which ones are taking care of the healing. All of this was going on while down there, on the road and on the run, were the Samurai and RPM Rangers – again looking for a safe place to meet up with the TARDIS for pick-up.

 _Inside the Project GO-ONGER_

"Ummm…guys! We're about to run out of road!" Flynn yelled back.

Scott and Jayden rushed to the front to see that coming up really quickly ahead of them was the edge of a cliff. At the bottom of the cliff was a massive lake.

"Jayden, you and your team need to get out of here." Scott says.

"What about you and your friends?!" Jayden questions.

"If we slow down the entropy wave gets all of us. And considering how fast we're going, we're going to go plummeting off that cliff in no time. There's no way all of us are going to be able to get out of this. You and your team have a chance of making it, we're not going to leave one of our own behind. If the RPM Rangers go down, we go down together." Scott says.

Jayden and the other Samurai Rangers look at the other RPM Rangers, all of them however showing that they were going to stick by Scott's words. With barely anytime left to argue otherwise, Jayden and the others reluctantly agreed to Scott's words as they all ran towards the door. Mia was at the front of the group as she opened the door, the TARDIS right there in front of her just a few feet away from her.

"What are you waiting for? Jump!" Troy yelled to the Samurai Rangers. Looking ahead, all that could be seen was the edge of the cliff coming closer; behind them, the entropy wave was just touching the tail end of the van.

Closing her eyes, Mia was the first to make the leap of faith. Jayden soon leapt aboard with Kevin, Antonio and Mike following immediately. The moment the three boys touched the TARDIS floor, everything for Troy, Tommy, Marvelous, Tsukasa and Kouta seemed to move in slow motion. Before their very eyes, they see the van's front wheels rolling off the dirt and into the air. Next thing they see is Emily and Lauren jumping for their life as the van soon goes off the earth completely before plummeting into the water below. Within a heartbeat, time resumed with Lauren and Emily tumbling into the TARDIS – nearly slipping in the process – as the RPM Rangers themselves tumbled and crashed with a mighty splash.

The Rangers would have been frozen in deep thought forever had it not been for the Doctor's call to shut the door – but even then, their faces (especially Troy's) paled away in horror. Backing away from the door, Troy snarled up his face and stormed out of the console room into the hallway and god-knows-where.

Despite the bother created by Troy, the Doctor continued to focus everyone's energy into steering the TARDIS out of the universe as best as they could. As the time machine continued to spin away in exalted retreat, the outside window revealed nothing but white closing in on where the RPM Rangers splashed down.

…

 **15 hours 44 minutes**

 _Metropolis_

"Quickly, we need to evacuate the city!" Superman yelled out to his band of Justice League squadmates as they continued to herd the good citizens into military helicopters which were going to take them to survival bunkers.

 _JL Watchtower_

"It does not matter where they go. The entropy wave will reach them and engulf them eventually. Nowhere is safe for them." Metron says.

"We know that…" Mr. Terrific says with remorse in his tone.

All of a sudden the energy readings on the entropy wave picked back up again, "It is as I feared. What we did; did not slow it down for too long." Metron says.

"Superman! The entropy wave's on the move again!" Mr. Terrific says over the comms to Superman.

"Roger that. Teleport me and the rest of the Founders back to the Watchtower, we need to speak to Metron." Superman says.

"On it. I'll get some replacements over to the cities you're at to help continue the evacuation." Mr. Terrific says.

In just a few moments the founding members of the Justice League appear back on the Watchtower.

"Metron! Is there anything you have that can get everyone out of here?" J'onn asked the New God but before Metron could speak up, a blue rectangular shape suddenly whizzed into the Watchtower without even breaking the glass. The Leaguers, seeing it, already recognise the shape of the TARDIS but Metron was intrigued by the newcomer. Peeping their heads outside the door, Tsukasa, Sora and Lexington saw they were inside the Justice League Watchtower… and the entropy wave was catching up to Earth.

"Looks like we got here just in time!" Sora says.

While he didn't look like it, Sora was in deep depression. He barely got far in the Gummi Ship before the entropy wave appeared from nowhere behind him and began engulfing his Gummi Ship, however just as his cockpit was about to be engulfed he found himself in the control room of the TARDIS. Sora had wanted the Doctor to go to Destiny Islands and Disney Castle to rescue his friends, but the Doctor had told him that the entropy wave had engulfed both worlds already, the wave having of resumed not too long after he left. This left Sora in a depressed state, but he could tell that all of the other heroes were most likely in the same state as well, and seeing them continue helping around to rescue their other friends across the Multiverse, inspired him to put his sadness aside and help out.

"Sora!? Tsukasa!? Lexington!?" Flash says in shock.

"What are you three doing here?" Superman asks.

"We're here to get you guys to safety." Lexington replies.

"Where's the rest of your League?" Tsukasa asks.

"They're down on the planet, it seems this entropy wave brought some enemies from an alternate history we've been to before to ours. They're trying to take care of them and help people." J'onn says.

"Well you need to recall them back here now!" The Doctor yells as he appears at the doorway of the TARDIS.

All of a sudden the ceiling of the Watchtower disappeared as a bright light came through and engulfed it, "It's here!" Mr. Terrific yells seeing this.

"Teleport the League back here!" Batman yells.

"Right now there's not enough time! Everyone in here now!" The Doctor yells.

"We're not leaving everyone behind!" Wonder Woman yells.

"By the time they're teleported back the Watchtower will be gone! Just go!" Mr. Terrific yells at the founding members.

"Mr. Terrific!" J'onn yells as he and the others stare in shock as the entropy wave closes in on him.

"GO NOW! BEFORE IT'S TOO—"

However before he can finish anything he is engulfed by the Entropy Wave.

"No!" Green Lantern yells.

"Come on!" Sora yells as he and the others run back into the TARDIS.

With much regret and sadness, the founding members of the Justice League quickly fly/run into the TARDIS with Metron following them into it. The doors to the TARDIS close and the TARDIS quickly teleports out of the tower as it is soon engulfed by the white light of the entropy wave.

"Watchtower come in! What's the status on the entropy wave over!?" Green Arrow yelled into the comms as behind him some other members of the League fought against the Savage Nazis.

All of a sudden he noticed the entire sky turning bright white, having a feeling he knew what happened Green Arrow stopped his attempts at contacting the Watchtower and just stood staring at the entropy wave.

…

 **14 hours 50 minutes**

 _Across the Multiverse_

And so the Doctor and his band of merry heroes continued crossing the space-time continuum towards every universe they could possibly reach. Fortunately for them, the ripples of entropy that emanated the moment the metaphorical flood gates re-opened has not yet been able to reach most of the universes they hoped to get to. Unfortunately, as the Doctor and the Power Rangers have realised, they foolishly spent too much time rounding up the Ranger teams that some universes once thought possible to reach were now gone – the entropy wave having consumed it like a horde of termites chomping away at the wood. All that was left were echoes of the Avengers, Bakugans and Transformers as they prayed for hope that the Doctor would save them in time… a prayer that came too late.

Even so, the Doctor and the heroes endeavoured to continue on their epic quest to save as many lives as they could. Efforts that impressed the observant and silent Metron, who merely stood behind the Doctor as he twiddled the Mother Box controller between his fingers. He knew that the device he had in his hand could be of use but when to apply it was merely conjecture for the heroes were far too busy to notice.

As the New God continued to scan round, he took in most of the sights of who this mysterious man and his compatriots were – pirates, ninjas, alchemists, more aliens… it was a ragtag team, he thought, but one that worked well as a team.

"Alright, that's our three happy wizard friends safe and sound. What universes do we have left to deal with?" the Warden puffed a sigh of relief as he shut the doors as behind him as Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione were helped up by some of the Clones .

"We're just coming up to the Storm Hawks' universe now; it looks like the wave has just hit the planet" Ace Bunny reported to the Doctor, as the TARDIS shook violently once more.

"Alright, we need to coordinate this rescue effort a bit more carefully now that they're in the air. Only open the doors when I say so" the Doctor said as he prompted those around him to steer the TARDIS and those in the secondary control room to continue to keep their eye on the sky.

…

 **8 hours 21 minutes**

 _Over the skies of Atmos_

The Condor soared through the sky at top speeds; flying in front of the Condor was Aerrow and the rest of his team on their Skimmers as they also attempted to escape this strange white light that was consuming Atmos and everyone with it.

"It's gaining on us!" Finn yelled in fear.

"Just keep flying as fast as you can!" Aerrow yelled at his team.

"We're going as fast as our vehicles can all go Aerrow! And that thing's still close on our tail!" Piper yelled.

 _"_ _Ummmm I don't know how much more the Condor can handle this!" Stork yelled over the comms._

"When's this thing going to go away!?" Junko yelled.

Aerrow's sidekick and co-pilot Radar looked back at the entropy wave to see it still not only chasing them, but also seeming to get closer and closer causing the creature to let out a screech of terror. All of a sudden, Radar spotted something flying down towards the group from above, also just managing to stay ahead of the entropy wave. Radar quickly tapped Aerrow on the shoulder, trying to get his attention as he pointed up at the object.

"What is it Radar?" Aerrow asks as he looks at his partner.

Radar points again at where the object he was seeing was, Aerrow followed where Radar was pointing and soon spotted what he was seeing.

"Is that…"

The TARDIS then flew in front of the Storm Hawks and managed to keep ahead of them, "It's the Doctor!" Piper yelled.

"He's here to rescue us!" Finn yells in joy.

"Umm…how exactly are we supposed to get in there?" Junko questions.

Sure enough Aerrow and the others thought the same thing. They couldn't slow down without risk of the white light engulfing them, they could attempt to transform their Skimmers back to ground mode and fall into it, the doors looked wide enough for that to work but they might also risk crashing into the controls. Unknown to them, the entropy wave was starting to catch up to the Condor, inside the Condor; Stork turned around and noticed that his ship was starting to become engulfed by the white light.

"Oh no…that's not good!" Stork yelled.

"No! No, no, no, no! Not my baby!" Stork yelled.

"Aerrow!" Piper yelled as she noticed the Condor starting to get engulfed by the entropy wave.

Aerrow turned and saw what was happening, looking at the bridge he saw Stork just standing there looking like he was trying to get the Condor out of it, "Stork! Get out of there now!" Aerrow yelled.

"By the Condor!" Stork yelled.

"The Condor's lost, there's nothing you can do! Get out of there now before you're caught in that light!" Aerrow yelled.

Stork grumbled in anger but knew he had no choice as he quickly made his way towards the hangar and onto the flight deck. Junko backed up his Skimmer a bit as Stork then jumped onto the back and held onto Junko, the Condor soon falling back with no one piloting it and was engulfed by the entropy wave.

"Doctor! If you can hear me we're going to switch to our land mode so you can catch us!" Aerrow yelled.

As if on cue, the TARDIS lowered down and tilted upwards at the right angle for them to be able to drop in, "Alright everyone ready? Now!" Aerrow yelled as everyone pulled the levers on their vehicles and retracted the wings/rotor.

 _Inside the TARDIS_

"Open now!" The Doctor yells.

"Get those doors open!" Rex orders the two clones stationed at the door as they quickly open them up.

The two clones quickly backing away as the Storm Hawks Skimmers came right through the doors. Green Lantern was ready for this as he hovered overhead and fired his power ring, catching the Skimmers in it and making them stop completely in their tracks as the two clones quickly shut the doors to the TARDIS.

"We got' em!" Alistair yelled.

The Doctor immediately started teleporting the TARDIS out of the universe as Green Lantern powered down his ring releasing the Storm Hawks and their vehicles.

"Thanks for the save Doctor." Aerrow says.

"Yes, yes you're welcome. Listen to me we don't have time now. I need you and your team to go help out Hawke's and Laval's group. Next stop, the Turtle's universe!" The Doctor yelled.

…

 **6 hours 18 minutes**

 _Manhattan, New York City_

"Ah great, here we go again!" Raphael moaned as he saw the moon become quickly engulfed by the growing rays of white lighting up the sky.

The Turtles had been out on another night of patrolling the city when all of a sudden the ground rumbled all around them. They thought of it as another earthquake until Michelangelo happened to look up and scream in terror causing the others too look up.

"Anyone else getting a sense of Déjà vu?" Michelangelo asked.

"This is just like that time we encountered different versions of ourselves from those different realities." Leonardo stated.

"Can't be Shredder again, he doesn't have the technology to hop to other realities like before. It's gotta be something or someone else!" Donatello says.

"We need to get back to the lair and warn Master Splinter, April and Casey! Everyone move!" Leonardo yells.

Immediately the four turtles turn around and begin making their way back to their home. The entropy wave above them, now consuming much of the night sky as it made its way down to the Earth.

"What could be causing this?!" Leonardo said aloud.

"Think this could be happening in the different realities? Maybe across the Multiverse?" Raphael questioned.

"It could be possible. But Leo's right, if this is happening again, it has to be something really powerful that's causing it. Something that I'd say is easily beyond the power of the Reapers themselves." Donatello states.

"What could be more powerful than those creeps?" Raphael asks.

"There's an entire Multiverse out there Raph, there could be a number of things stronger than them for all we know out there somewhere." Leo says.

"WAHHHHH!" Michelangelo screamed in a girly voice.

"What is it Mikey!?" Raph yells back.

"It's gaining on us!" Mikey yelled back as the turtles turned to see the white light closing in on them quickly from behind.

"GEEZ I FORGOT HOW FAST THAT THING CAN GO!" Raph yells in anger.

"Keep going!" Leonardo yelled when all of a sudden the four turtles found themselves swept into a fast moving object.

The turtles crashed into a Green Lantern projected mattress which cushioned their landing/crashing into the TARDIS.

"Alright moving on." The Doctor says as he flips the switch and teleports the TARDIS out of the universe.

"Whoa…what just happened?" Michelangelo questioned as he got up rubbing his head.

"Donatello!" Donatello heard a familiar voice call out as he turned and looked up to see the Loonatics tech expert Tech E. Coyote on a catwalk looking down on him.

"Tech?" Donatello questioned.

"Whoa, what the shell? We're in the TARDIS!" Raph says as he spots some of the other heroes as well as notices the familiar look of the TARDIS's console before him.

Leo gets up and runs over to the Doctor, "Doctor?" Leonardo questions.

"Looks like we got you and the others out of there just in time before the entropy wave got you. Getting really tired of these close calls though." The Doctor says without turning and looking at him.

"What are you doing!? Go back for Master Splinter and our friends now! Before it's too late!" Leonardo yells at the Doctor as behind him, Tommy and Akaranger seeing this quickly grab him by his arms and attempt to get him away the Doctor.

"Leo, stop it!" Tommy yells.

"Doctor! Turn this thing around now!" Leonardo yells.

"It's too late. The entropy wave's consumed your world and is already working on the rest of your universe. Your Master and friends are gone." Decade states as he walks towards Leonardo from the screen.

"Leonardo, I wish I could've saved your Master and friends…but we don't have time for them. How do you think everyone else here feels?" The Doctor asks him as Leo looks around to see all of the heroes that are in the room currently, he could see some saddened looks on the likes of Superman, Goliath, and Sora.

"Everyone here had no choice but to leave their friends and family behind in their universes which have now been consumed by the entropy wave. We've even failed to save the Avengers, Bakugan and Transformers, more of our friends we couldn't save in time from this. We still have a chance to save them all however. But if we're going to succeed, we need EVERYONE." The Doctor says.

…

 **4 hours**

 _Bellwood, eastern coast of the United States_

"Magister Tennyson! We've just lost contact with the planet Methanos!" A Plumber yelled out.

"We've lost contact with the Plumber ships that were on their way to Terradino!" Another Plumber yelled out.

"Magister Tennyson, we have reports that the white light is getting closer to Earth. What are your orders?"

"Let's start getting people to the underground bunkers. Those things were built to survive anything, let's hope that this white light doesn't make a difference." Max Tennyson said as he stared at the screen of the strange white light that was engulfing whole planets along with its populations getting closer to Earth.

"Sir, we're picking up a Plumber Ship coming out of Hyperspace! It's your grandson's ship!"

"Ben?!"

 _In Space_

 _"_ _Ben! Do you read me? Come in Ben!"_

"I hear you Grandpa Max. What's the news?" Ben Tennyson asks.

 _"_ _More planets have been engulfed by this white light along with the entirety of their populations. How was your mission to Revonnah?" Max asks._

"It…didn't go good Grandpa…we lost Rook along with the entire population on the planet as well as the Plumbers that were with us." Ben says in a saddened voice as he lowers his head.

 _"_ _It's alright Ben. We'll find a way to save them all later. Right now though I need you, your cousin and Kevin to get back down here and help evacuate the citizens to the underground bunkers before this white light reaches us." Max says._

"Hate to break it too you old man. But I don't think underground bunkers are going to save anyone from this thing. Entire planets have disappeared, planets that I'm sure had survival bunkers of their own. Yet I'm not seeing them." Kevin says.

"Kevin's right Grandpa. Nothing can protect anyone from whatever this thing is. Do we still have any idea what it could be?" Gwen asks.

"It's an entropy wave." A voice from behind the team says as everyone turns around to see…

"Rex?!" Ben says in surprise and shock.

Before the three was Rex Salazar, the human E.V.O.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get here?" Ben asks.

"I got a little help from our good Doc friend. And that thing that's engulfing your entire universe is the entropy wave." Rex says.

"Wait, the Doctor's here?" Gwen says in surprise.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now. This thing's already taken my universe as well as all my friends, no one's safe from this thing and it's only a matter of time before it reaches your Earth and makes everyone on it disappear from existence. The Doctor's been traveling across the Multiverse trying to save all of our friends." Rex says.

"Wait, everyone?" Kevin asks.

"As in our other hero friends from the other universes. We're here to get you guys out of here." Rex says.

"Everyone from the Reaper War?" Gwen asks.

"Well…not everyone. The Doctor wasn't able to save the Bakugan, Transformers or the Avengers in time. We're trying to make sure we don't lose any more of our friends. We don't have any more time to waste; we need you three to come with us." Rex says.

"What? And leave my Grandpa and parents on Earth for dead?" Ben questions.

"The Doctor can't save everyone Ben. Everyone on the TARDIS has gone through the same thing and had to leave friends and family behind. The Doctor says though that we still have a chance to save all of them, but we came here for only you three and then we still have a few more of our hero friends to rescue." Rex says.

"Well go rescue the others, we're not leaving our friends behind!" Ben says in defiance.

 _"_ _Ben! Listen to the Doctor, just go with the other heroes; don't worry about us." Max says._

"But Grandpa!" Ben says.

 _"_ _Rex said so himself, all of the other heroes have had to do the same thing. Knowing the Doctor, I'm sure he does have his plan. Trust him, just go with the other heroes, forget about us." Max says._

"Grandpa." Gwen says.

 _"_ _Go!" Max orders._

…

 **2 hours 59 minutes**

 _Inside the Citadel of Minas Tirith_

"Aragorn. The light is on the move again." Legolas said as he entered the throne room, having of kept his eyes on the entropy wave to make sure it didn't move while the others were inside waiting for the other leaders.

"What of Eomer and the others? Do you see them?" Aragorn asks.

"They are still far out from Minas Tirith. I don't know if they'll be able to make it here in time." Legolas replies.

"Aragorn, if I may ask. Where be Arwen?" Gimli asks having of just noticed that Aragorn's wife was nowhere in sight.

"She was off on a visit to her father. I hope that she saw the light in the sky and is on her way here." Aragorn says.

Just then an all too familiar groan echoes throughout the throne room catching the groups attention as they all turn towards the center of the room as a familiar blue box begins to appear.

"Can it be?" Gimli questions.

"If he is here…then much more than Middle-Earth is at stake." Gandalf says.

…

 **1 hour, 30 minutes**

 _Very far outskirts of New Mombasa_

A Pelican dropship flew through the air, inside the cockpit its two pilots eyed the evacuation that was happening all over the city. Military ground and air transports picking up civilians to take them to safe locations from whatever this white light in the sky was.

"Looks like the evacuation's going smoothly." The pilot says.

"Yeah, looks like everything's proceeding right." The co-pilot agrees.

As they continue flying forward, another Pelican all of sudden appears turning the corner of a building on their right.

"Oh shit!"

"Bank left! Bank left!"

Quickly the Pelican pilots in both ships fly to their left/right to avoid hitting each other, the other Pelican however accidentally clips its left wing into the building destroying a chunk of it, sending debris falling to the streets below.

On the street below, "INCOMING!" A Marine yells as he sees the debris falling down towards him and the group of soldiers around him which include the Master Chief and Thel.

Quickly the Marines and Covenant troops scramble for cover as the debris starts hitting the ground. Chief and Thel quickly rush towards an opened doorway to the building the debris is falling from, while Chief is able to reach the doorway, Thel as he is running is struck in the head by a small piece of the falling debris knocking him to the ground.

"Arbiter!" Chief yells as he quickly rushes out and picks up his friend, lifting his arm over his shoulder and bringing him into the doorway as the debris continues falling.

As the debris stops, Chief and the soldiers exit from their cover.

"All clear!" One of the Elites yell.

"Master Chief! Just got word from Captain Lasky! All troops are to return to the Infinity!" A UNSC Marine appearing from around the corner of the building yells.

"You heard him! Everyone back to the Infinity!" Chief orders.

"The wave's almost caught up with the ship, Captain! I don't know how long it will take before we can lift off" a crew member shouted in a panicky voice. Even for a ship as mighty as the UNSC Infinity, the task of getting off the ground and back into the stratosphere is not that easy. Standing up from his post, Lasky looked out of the window as if he was ready to succumb to defeat.

Suddenly a familiar groan was heard and out from thin air, the TARDIS materialised outside the Infinity. Chief stared outside in awe as the time machine came into full view – he did not expect the Doctor to rescue them. Even more unexpected however was that it was Eragon and Troy that poked their heads outside the police box doors.

"Lasky! We need your assistance quickly!" Troy called out as he dragged out an unusual device into the Captain's full view. Eragon followed suit as he exited the TARDIS.

"Where's the Chief?" Eragon asked. Pointing in the general direction of the Chief carrying a barely conscious Thel, Lasky had the young man rush over and help the Chief while Troy told Lasky to get back inside the ship as they will try something new very quickly.

Without much fuss upon seeing the last vestiges of New Mombasa disappear into the light, Lasky along with the returning Marines and Covenant forces went inside and had the crew prepare themselves for what was to happen.

Standing back towards the TARDIS, Troy pulled the trigger on the shrink ray and caught the mighty vessel within its beam. Within seconds, the Infinity was shrunk to fit within the palm of the Ranger's hand. Quickly helping Chief, Thel and Eragon reach the TARDIS, Troy slammed the door behind him shut and prompted Leo to rev the TARDIS back into gear.

"Glad you could make it Chief" the Doctor enthusiastically said as the SPARTAN laid Thel within full view of Wynne and Anders, who got to work healing the downed Arbiter. "I suppose you have questions for me right now but I think it's better if you helped the rest of us out here"

The Chief stayed silent as the TARDIS whisked itself away.

…

 **45 minutes**

 _Near the Citadel Tower_

'Oh no… this really is the end' Shepard thought to himself as he continued to run from the wave towards the tower, his team-mates either following closely behind him or way ahead of him. Ever since he heard the terrible news of his own home planet Earth being swallowed by the wave coming emanating from the sun, all thoughts in his mind converged on one thing – survival. There was now nowhere else to run to except further into the corner.

"Shepard, we need to pick up the pace here!" James admonished his commander as he continued to sprint past him.

"Really don't think I know that!" Shepard yelled back.

As soon as they hit the docks of the Citadel, the white light immediately appeared and made its way towards the Citadel. Shepard ordered everyone off the Normandy as they obviously wouldn't be able to fly out of there in time as already the Citadel defense was engulfed by the white light. EDI carried Joker over her shoulder as he reluctantly abandoned the Normandy as EDI transferred her entire self into her synthetic body. As Shepard and the others continued running, they saw as all around them, the people on the Citadel also fled in fear, however many of them were caught in the white light eventually and disappeared from sight. This included sadly Commander Bailey, Traynor, Chakwas, Adams, Donelly, Daniels and Cortez.

"Where do we go?! The Normandy's gone and that white light has the entire Citadel surrounded! No ships are getting out of here!" Garrus yelled at Shepard.

"Where is there to go? We've got nowhere to go that will save us from this thing!" Jacob yelled.

"Just keep running!" Shepard yelled.

As Shepard and the others approached the Citadel Tower, they took notice the white light appearing above the tower and starting going down towards it as soon the top of the Citadel was gone.

"Shepard! The Citadel tower!" Liara yelled as Shepard took notice of the white light beginning to engulf the tower.

'Dammit!' Shepard thought in anger.

All of a sudden Shepard spotted a skycar as it zoomed uncontrollably away from the white light, the person inside most likely in a hue panic as the skycar then flew towards the tower and crashed into it, causing an explosion as it along with pieces of the tower then fell down towards Shepard and the others.

"Lookout!" Shepard yelled as then he along with his teammates began dodging the falling debris, jumping or rolling out of the way as a few of them almost got crushed and just barely moved out of the way.

As Shepard continued dodge incoming falling debris, sidestepping to his left to avoid a large piece of debris, he failed to notice a small piece of debris which hit him in the head. Shepard immediately blacked out and fell to the ground.

"Shepard!" Ashley yelled as she and the others ran over to him.

Ashley knelt down and turned him over as the chunk of debris had cut his head open a little bit, blood on his head as he appeared unconscious.

"He's still alive, but we need to seal up that cut on his head!" Ashley stated.

"We don't have time for that. We need to get out of here!" Miranda yelled.

"Um…guys." Joker said.

Everyone turned around as they saw the white light getting closer and closer to them, Tali and Wrex turned in different directions to see the white light coming at the group from all around as there was nothing left of the Citadel around them. The light got closer and closer to the team as they all prepared for the inevitable…when just at the last second a blue blur flashed through and the team was gone from their spot just as the entropy wave had finished engulfing the entirety of Shepard's universe.

Shepard found himself all of a sudden nodding in and out between consciousness as his eyes opened and closed back and forth just for a few seconds as he heard muffled voices.

 _"_ _What just happened?" Garrus asked._

 _"_ _Wait…Doc—" was all Shepard heard Liara said as he nodded back into unconsciousness._

 _"_ _Are you guys alright?"_

 _"_ _Shepard!"_

 _"_ _Stop the bleeding! We need to stop the bleeding!"_

 _"_ _Wynne over here! …Heal his wound."_

 _"_ _Don't worry Shepard, you and your friends are safe now."_

 _"_ _Yeah…if only the same thing could be said for the rest of our universe." Shepard hears Miranda say._

…

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **0**

...

(To be continued in Chapter 1, Part 4)


	5. Chapter 1: An Untimely Reunion, Part 4

_"_ _Shepard's OK; he's just coming to…"_ Shepard could hear a dull voice call out.

Shepard groaned from the pain that he felt on his head as he then fully opened his eyes to find to his surprise, the Master Chief standing right over him, "Welcome back to the land of the living Commander." Chief says.

"Whoa…I must've hit my head hard. Now I'm seeing Chief." Shepard says still feeling a little dazed.

"Somehow figured you'd still be a little dazed. You did take a hard hit to the head." Chief says as Shepard then sits up now fully conscious.

"Chief? Where are we?" Shepard asks.

"You never did use the Infinity's medical bay when you came here. Long-time no see Commander, welcome back to the UNSC Infinity." Captain Lasky says as he appears before Shepard.

"Captain Lasky. Wait, we're in the Infinity? So... you're universe wasn't affected by any sort off… white light?" Shepard asks.

"If only that were true Commander. But unfortunately, the entropy wave did hit our universe." Lasky replies.

"Entropy wave?" Shepard asks.

"That white light you're talking about. Which also hit all our universes as well Shepard." Shepard hears from his left as he turns his head towards the voice to see Tommy, Aragorn, Obi-Wan, Ichigo, Akaranger, and Batman.

"You guys are here too?" Shepard says in surprise.

"Everyone made it for the most part, thanks to the Doctor." Tommy says.

"The Doctor's here as well?" Shepard asks.

"Well, not a lot of other people we know about who could travel across the Multiverse now are there." Obi-Wan says.

"It was also thanks to the Doctor he was able to get the Infinity somewhere safe. Somewhere where the Entropy wave wouldn't be able to reach us." Lasky says.

"Wouldn't be able to reach us?" Shepard asked.

"He hasn't exactly explained that part yet. He wanted to wait for you to wake up so that he could explain the situation to everyone." Ichigo says.

"My team?" Shepard asks.

"They're all okay. They're waiting right now with everyone else." Chief says.

"Your pilot Joker's also okay. We gave him his own quarters and crutches he can use to help him walk around. Isn't exactly pleased knowing he's got nothing to do around here since we have a full crew." Lasky says.

"We'll take you to where the Doctor and everyone else is." Aragorn says.

The heroes exit the medical bay of the Infinity into the hallway as a few UNSC Marines walk by, gaining some surprised stares from them as they see some of the heroes from the "Legendary Battle" walk by them.

"So…the entire Multiverse was affected by this…what was it? Entropy wave?" Shepard asks.

"That's correct. None of us saw it coming and as soon as it hit our respective universes, we had no idea what to do." Batman says.

"If it wasn't for the Doctor, none of us would be here right now…if only we were able to reach some of the others in time." Aragorn says in a saddened tone.

"Who didn't make it?" Shepard asks.

"We weren't able to save the Avengers, Bakugan or Transformers in time. By the time we reached their universes, there was nothing left. We weren't able to reach them in time because of an error on my part. When the entropy wave hit our universe, I thought it was best if all the Ranger teams split off to help their respective home cities, the Doctor spent too much time rescuing all of us, and even then we lost two of our Ranger teams." Tommy says.

"Tommy, do not blame yourself for what happened to them. You only did what felt right, this entropy wave took all of us completely by surprise." Akaranger says.

"It wasn't only the Rangers that suffered losses. We lost many of our fellow Riders and Sentai teams to the entropy wave as well. The Digidestined also took a major lost in their numbers, only a few of them were able to get rescued." Ichigo says.

"Only the Founding Members of the Justice League were rescued. The rest of our League was taken by the wave." Batman says.

"And only Laval, Eris and Cragger were rescued from their universe. The rest of their friends were also taken by the wave." Obi-Wan says.

Hearing this causes Shepard to sigh in sadness, hearing that not everyone from the Reaper War was able to get rescued in time. "Was the Doctor able to rescue anyone else, besides just the heroes?" Shepard wonders.

"The only other people the Doctor saved besides the other heroes was the entire crew of the Infinity, along with Captain Rex and a couple of Clones. Other than them, all our other friends were engulfed by the entropy wave. We're all that's left of any of our universes." Chief says.

"Did the Doctor mention anything? Who or what could've caused this? How we can fix it?" Shepard asks.

"Like we said, he wanted to wait until you were awake so that way everyone could hear the situation." Chief says.

"Alright, we're here." Obi-Wan says as the group stop in front of a large door.

The door slides open as Shepard is taken back by the sight before him. Right before him was all of the heroes that he had not that long ago traversed across the Multiverse to recruit them for the Reaper War. His teammates were among them, having casual conversations with the friends they had made as all of the heroes were glad to see one another and now that they weren't racing across universes rescuing each other were having friendly conversations, finding out how each other has been since the end of the Reaper War and other stuff. Shepard could see however that many of them had been through a lot; some of them seemed to have slings to hold their arms meaning that they had them broken somehow; others were bandaged up in various places on their body, but for the most part he was glad to see them all okay…though the absence of the likes of the Avengers, Bakugan and Transformers as well as the members of the Justice League and some of Laval's friends did bring back some of the sadness from before.

"It hasn't even been that long…yet I've forgotten what it feels like to be seeing this." Chief says.

"Seeing this sort of thing will never get old. It will always be an amazing sight for me." Obi-Wan says.

"HEY EVERYONE LOOK! SHEPARD'S AWAKE!" the familiar loud voice of Monkey D. Luffy rang out as everyone stopped talking and immediately looking at the doorway and seeing the Commander let out a thunderous "roar" of cheers.

"HEY SHEPARD!"

"LONG-TIME NO SEE COMMANDER!"

There were various things said as everyone was glad to see the man who had brought all of them together in the first place was back up on his feet.

 _"_ _AHHH Shepard! About time you woke up. Glad to see you again after so long."_ The voice of the Doctor coming from the TARDIS said as everyone stopped talking and looked at it.

"Doctor, it's been a while. Thank you for what you did…for all of us." Shepard says speaking for all of the heroes.

 _"_ _I only wish I could've done more for all of you. Saved everyone, all of your friends and family. I'm sorry that I couldn't, there was not much time."_ The Doctor said.

"As long as there's a way we can save them from this entropy wave that's all that matters right now. Now, why don't you come out of your TARDIS and explain to us just what's going on." Shepard says.

" _I'm afraid I can't. I need you all in here. I have to tell you all something."_ The Doctor says in a sombre tone. In that moment, there were looks of confusion and concern on everyone's faces. They never heard the Doctor become this recluse. Still, with curiosity and trepidation, Shepard was the first to amble to the door. Soon all the other heroes were following closely, and as soon as Shepard got to the door, he placed his hand upon it… and felt something different. The hum of the TARDIS running was there but it was a feeling that he may be about to enter something entirely different.

Sure enough, upon knocking the police box doors wide open, there was something different about the TARDIS which made everyone stare in amazement. Instead of the crummy coral interior they had earlier been in with a console that looked like it came from the depths of the sea, there was instead a more polished and futuristic-looking interior decked out in bluish grey highlighted by a light shade of green; and standing in front of the now sleek TARDIS console was the Doctor, still in his business suit and sand-shoes.

Before Shepard could say anything, Flash with his own big mouth said "Woah. Like the new interior decoration, Doc. How'd you do it so fast?" The others around him stared indignantly at Wally, who simply shut his mouth. Focusing back on the Doctor, Shepard echoed Flash's statement as he spoke "Is this what you wanted to tell us about Doctor? Or is there more you need to tell us?"

Looking very intently into Shepard's eyes, the 'Doctor' walked up and simply said "What you might see me do next is going to surprise you. After all, I did ask you all to trust me and not ask any questions when I picked you all up from your universes."

"Go on…" Batman stepped forward to face the 'Doctor'.

"I bet you were all wondering to yourselves why I've been less… pro-active with helping out in the TARDIS control room. How I managed to survive the turbulence of our trans-dimensional crossing, even. There is perhaps one explanation to all that, and I'm sure the smarter bunch of you may have come up with a theory" he continued to explain before politely gesturing to Batman to throw a batarang at him.

"Doctor, Batman, you can't be serious?" Natsu exclaimed from the middle of the crowd. He tried to rush to the front to stop what may be something suicidal but Wonder Woman stopped him. Taking aim, the caped crusader launched a batarang at the Doctor. It hurtled towards him at great speed, and yet he made no effort to flinch or sidestep out of its trajectory. Before everyone's eyes, the weapon simply passed through the Doctor, who simply fuzzed in and out of focus. As it returned to his Batman simply smirked. He definitely knew that the "Doctor" that has saved these heroes throughout the multiverse from the entropy wave was a hologram. The question on his mind though was how he came to be.

The Doctor explained again to the bewilderment of the heroes "The Doctor you see standing before you is a projection created by the TARDIS's holographic matrix. Of course when you saw me before I was all flesh and blood… but now times have changed and I've moved on since our last adventure. And I too have changed."

"I don't understand, Doctor. What do you mean _you_ have changed?" Aragorn inquired, attracting approval from some of the other heroes.

Sighing, the "Doctor" paced around the console saying "You know, when I first met you, I explained to you about myself and my people…"

Ezio said "Of course, the Time Lords. The people who Minerva and the First Civilization talked to about the Reapers"

"Bingo" The Doctor cheerfully exclaimed "I presume you gathered from your talks with them that the Time Lords are an interesting bunch of people. Anyway, I said that I told you all about us… well not quite everything. You see, we Time Lords exhibit a kind of superpower of our own. A way to, shall we say, cheat death."

"Are you Time Lords immortal or something?" Noah inquired himself, a little bit surprised to hear about the Doctor not dying.

With a puff the Doctor said "Not exactly the kind of word I would use Noah… but thanks for the compliment"

"So you're not immortal, then?" Chief echoed.

"I never said I wasn't. No… you see us Time Lords have a unique genetic attribute that allows us to… recharge ourselves after death" the 'Doctor' was really beginning to stir up some confusion and mutter among everyone.

"You mean you have a healing factor?" Superman asked.

"Something like that but we Time Lords call it…" the Doctor left an unimpressive dramatic pause "Regeneration… or renewal. I forgot which one it is now"

"Hang on, isn't regeneration what lizards do? I mean, those creatures use regenerative techniques to replace body parts, not cheat death" Noah scoffed but Troy glared at him, telling him to be patient.

Master Chief, though his face did not show it (and how could you tell, anyway?), was in disbelief.

"Let me get this straight. You… cheated death by becoming a hologram?" he said.

"Not really, Chief. Though I'd definitely wish that were the case" The 'Doctor' mused before giving the TARDIS a cue to project something onto a wall on the side. On it were many different faces, some old, some young, some with long hair and others with short. As the heroes looked on in awe and confusion, the Doctor explained that all those faces were faces that he once wore "in previous lives I had".

"I think I understand now" Hawkgirl says, an aspect of the Time Lord's words now starting to make snese to her "Time Lord Regeneration is like reincarnation"

"And all those TARDIS console rooms I directed you to as we travelled the multiverse? They all belonged to those incarnations I had. Oh the fond memories…" the holographic Doctor mused as he pretended to lean on the console. "This one I really don't like so much"

"OK, getting back on track here" came the voice of a rather irritated Lasky, who wanted to know the connection between the Doctor's regeneration trick and him being a hologram.

Returning to a more solemn tone of voice the Doctor said "The reason for the holographic trick? If you want me to be blunt about it… the Doctor that is now inside this TARDIS, maybe inside this very control room… is not the Doctor you see standing before you as a hologram"

"So you've regenerated again?" Shepard was still trying to piece the puzzle in his head. The concepts of regeneration, renewal and reincarnation are still new things for him, as much as it is for some of the other heroes, to take in.

"Indeed. I didn't want you to see me in my new face, though, until the time was right" the Doctor continued to explain as he now stood face to face with Shepard with hands in his pocket.

"So that's why you had the TARDIS create this… holographic projection of you as how we remember you" Wonder Woman finally concluded.

"You are one smart person, Diana. I like that." Walking over to another set of doors standing below the main console platform, as the heroes followed suit, the Doctor stood in front of them, before finally saying.

"In a few moments, I, the Doctor, will be stepping through those doors to meet you all in person. I must warn you, however, that I will – for the most part of it – _not_ be the man you first saw all that time ago on our first outing throughout the multiverse. Good luck to you all and…" the projection began to phase out with a final "Allonsy!" All that remained in his place was an empty floor and a set of white doors.

Just then, the doors creaked open and out popped a face. It was a rather squarish face, with a chin and nose that prominently stuck out against his thin lips. Making sure the coast was clear, the Doctor, now into his 12th and final incarnation, stepped out much to the surprise of all present. Gone was his scruffy hair and modern fashion; instead the hair on this Doctor was slicked back and his attire was more 19th than 21st century. As he sauntered out of the door and into full view of his bewildered heroes, the Doctor greeted them all with a cheery but deep "Hello. I'm the Doctor"

All that greeted him however was stunned silence, replete with hands positioned on weapon holsters.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" he said again.

"How can we be sure you are the Doctor and not some other trick?" Shepard asks, hand about to reach behind his back to the rifle there. The Doctor however smiled.

"If you want, you can fire your weapons at me but I doubt that it would be of much help to you now would it?"

After lowering their weapons in hesitation, J'onn stepped forward, ready to use his psychic abilities to read this strange person's mind.

"Well? Is it the Doctor or not?" Goliath piped up from behind the gathering crowd.

Turning to face his sceptical companions, J'onn simply stated "It's him."

With a sigh of relief, every hero inside the TARDIS relaxed and started making their way out of the time machine and back onto the Infinity deck, the Doctor following suit.

"So that's your new look, eh?" Lasky was intrigued by what he has heard and what he is seeing "You look like a young fella trapped in an elderly body"

"It's nice to see you too Captain Lasky. Have you put on weight?" the Doctor childishly said before chuckling and shaking Lasky's hand.

"I've got to admit, Doc" Noah said with a grin on his face "You definitely look a lot better in that appearance than before…"

"Except for that god-awful coat and hideous bow tie. I mean you look very ancient in those things" Lauren said disapprovingly.

"Oi! I can wear whatever I want, thank you very much" The Doctor grunted "And I'll tell you something... bow ties are cool. You should try on one"

"I have a feeling that you're going to tell us something more than your little exposition in there, Doctor" Sora said, the Keyblade slung over his shoulder.

With everyone's eyes diverted from the TARDIS, the Doctor smiled once more and said "As I have told you through the hologram, a lot has happened since the last time I met you. If you want me to summarise… let's just say after taking on this form I have saved the entirety of my universe from cracking itself open like an egg, I've gone and fought with pirates, met the greatest painter in all of Earth's art history, got married to a very interesting woman…"

"OK we get it Doctor, you've been busy; but what is it that you have yet to tell us?" Chief impatiently said.

"I have also done something which you might find quite extraordinary while I was off saving the universe…" the Doctor mused as he looked smug, knowing that his cues have led someone very special from within the TARDIS burst onto the scene.

"Hello!" came a cheery woman's voice from behind the group of heroes. Immediately, everyone turned to see with utter surprise a young, petite lady standing in front of the TARDIS doors smiling cheerily and greeting them. She was definitely not someone whom the heroes have seen before and yet they couldn't help but be attracted to her defining features – the big brown eyes and long brunette hair for starters. The ladies themselves seemed to be taken aback by her rather quaint sense of style regarding to the red dress and black leather jacket she is donning.

Amazed by the crowd of heroes assembled before her, from aliens to knights to wizards, Clara could not contain her excitement any longer and blurted out how much she wanted to meet them all ever since the Doctor told her about their adventures through the multiverse.

"You found another person to travel the universe with?" Aragorn simply said, not trying to sound irksome or confused at all.

"She…" the Doctor pointed to his companion "is not just another person. Her name is Clara Oswin Oswald and I think she would very much like to meet you all in person"

"You told her about us?" Garrus said.

"Well, yeah he did" Clara answered for her friend "But when I first heard this story, I thought it was just something the Doctor made up but now… I'm very much convinced of you guys as the real deal."

"Where you from, kiddo?" Ace Bunny asked Clara who hesitated for a couple of moments until she replied "London, United Kingdom, Earth, 2013"

With that detail out of the way, every hero relaxed themselves. The prospect of an ordinary girl from Earth joining the fight alongside the ranks of superheroes and aliens seemed very new but any friend of the Doctor is a friend of theirs. However, there was still an elephant in the room to be addressed.

"OK well that's one matter down but-" Wally queried "Where in time and space are we, Doctor? If there is such a thing left…"

"That is a good question I would like to know as well" John Stewart echoed as he stepped forward to face the Doctor.

Looking over his shoulder, he said "I think your friend Metron here may have the answer you seek. If you will, oh almighty one"

Without acknowledging the Doctor's seeming irreverence towards his godly status, Metron addressed the crowd in the room as to who he was – in essence an immortal god who at first observed time, space and life throughout the universe but upon the pending crisis's occurrence, became more active in trying to prevent the entropy wave from spreading.

"So that's why the wave stopped when it did." Obi-Wan and Master Chief suddenly realised, thinking back to both occasions when the wave initially stopped with a thud but then restarted with a thunderous bang.

"Indeed, my chair stopped the wave for as long as it did. However, it can be said with certainty that whatever extra-dimensional power is out there causing this madness…is probably as powerful as I am if not greater" Metron continued to elaborate. Some people however, were not impressed.

"Well that's just fantastic and all but that didn't answer our question. Where exactly are we?" Rex huffed through his Clone mask.

Holding out a small rectangular item, Metron explained further "I simply used this device to take you to a part of reality that no other being but I have set foot on. I think you will see what I mean if you take a look outside the window"

Coming up to a nearby pane, Anakin, Ahsoka and Lasky found that the Infinity was resting on a small floating bed of red rock set against the backdrop of a sky tainted with tinges of yellow and red.

"What is this place?" Ahsoka asked in astonishment. Metron joined the others at the window and said "This place is known as Vanishing Point, a dimension that only exists in the last nanosecond of everything – of time and space"

"So we're literally stuck in time?" Anakin was equally astonished, for he had never come across such unique modes of time travel unlike that of the Doctor's own time machine.

"In this dimension, time ceases to exist." Metron looked out of the window himself at the colourfully bleak landscape. Nothing but a large shard of earthly ground separates the Infinity from the vastness of what used to be the universe.

"OK, how do we know that this dude ain't playing a trick on us or something? For all we know, he could be the one causing all those waves to appear on us" Raphael huffed, very disgruntled about taking in all the science mumbo-jumbo he has heard. John Stewart stepped up and explained Metron's actions during the time the entropy wave struck their universe – how he came to warn them about the impending disaster and his idea to temporarily stem it. The hot-headed turtle abated his mood but apparently inspired Leonardo to come up with the next train of thought that the heroes should have considered.

"Now that we're in a safe place where this whole entropy wave can't get to us, at least according to Metron here, I think we should focus on something else that our universes also had in common"

"Yes!" shouted Noah, relieved at the possibility opening up of relating his theory to Troy "Those weird dreams we have been having."

"You guys have been having them as well?" Liara said, almost as if by surprise. One by one, an individual from each of the universes confirmed their experience of the occurrence. Through the discussion, it becomes apparent that the hellish vision they had received was more than what it appeared to be

With that in mind, Lasky immediately had a crewman boot Roland up to see if he can access the ship's database of information and send it to the bridge – the need for an encyclopaedia of information was perhaps critical if any of them were to figure out their predicament quickly.

"Are you sure about this, Captain?" the AI dryly replied at the request "I'm not sure if the Infinity even has an encyclopaedia built into the system." Lasky simply gave him a look.

As Roland worked his magic through the ship's systems, Lasky took the Doctor aside as the other heroes initiated a light banter among themselves.

"Doctor, I very much appreciate the effort you have made in reuniting us all through this cosmic disaster but I really need to know" he said very gingerly to the Doctor as they continued to stride past the cheerful banter of their comrades "Is there something much bigger going on here? Obviously the dreams and the entropy wave have to mean something"

Trying to look a little bit optimistic, the Doctor patted the nervous CO on the back, saying "In all my years of gallivanting throughout my own universe and saving it from destruction, there is always something bigger going on in the background. Whether we choose to follow up on it or not is a matter of choice."

"I see…" Lasky looked glumly but seemed to be rid of his nerves. Suddenly, Roland reappeared, relieved to report to the Captain that he has mustered up enough information as he could to serve as an encyclopaedic database and assembled it for use on the bridge. With that in mind, the Doctor asked for Shepard, Chief, the Warden, Aragorn, Tommy, Leonardo, Ace, Aerrow, Batman, Ichigo, Goliath and Akaranger to follow him for a summary meeting.

Inside the bridge, the Doctor and the other heroes, along with Lasky, circled around the station where Roland was waiting for them.

"All ready with the database sir. What do you need looking up?" the AI said.

"Before we actually start our search," Commander Shepard noted "Do we have any idea what it is that we are looking for here?"

"Anything to indicate whether the dream has any meaning to it or not; it's perhaps best to start on the details we remember most" the Doctor replied despite the uneasiness felt by his friends about recalling a dream they would rather erase from their minds. "Location… date… time… who, what, when and where…"

"I remember walking through a city in that nightmare. Does that help?" Aerrow stuttered. The Doctor nodded, noting that at least it was a start. "What about this city do you remember? The buildings… the roads…"

"No roads, just stone pavements" Shepard continued.

"Everything around the place was made with stone but it's unlike any design I've ever seen before" Tommy said next.

Satisfied that they were now getting somewhere, the Doctor continued to interrogate his friends about the nightmarish landscape they saw. He could already see the uneasiness beginning to form on their faces as they continued the discussion but if he were to discover the source of all their problems, this was the only option they had. He listened attentively as his friends described how impossibly shaped the buildings in the city were and how each piece, slab and pebble were held together not by cement but by their own weight as well as some icky slime. Already the picture was forming in his mind of just how sickening and yet how intriguing the metropolis appeared.

"OK now that we have that sort of information down, I think we can start our little scavenger hunt. Roland? Fire up the search engine and let's see what we can come up with"

With that command, the irksome hologram disappeared into the table screen and a wide scattering of images blurred past to see if any definite answers came up. Eventually, the AI froze on one particular image of a stone wall that matched what the heroes have been describing.

"Here it is, sir. The object that best matches your description" Roland said, not sounding the least bit huffed.

"Cyclopean masonry… No wonder why we've never seen such a design in our lives, it's ancient material" Batman duly noted; even he himself was surprised at how he was unable to recognise the design during his nightmarish vision.

"So we were standing near some ancient city in our nightmares. Does that narrow down where on Earth this could possibly be?" Lasky asked the AI again.

"I will try to narrow down the search, sir" and with a blip Roland disappeared onto the monitor, once again flicking through the pages of as many encyclopaedic material as he could. Eventually, he dragged out a map detailing where there are possible sightings of such architecture. Unfortunately…

"Greece? That's not right" Akaranger pointed out to the others, who agreed albeit with confusion on their faces themselves. They recounted to Lasky, Roland and the Doctor how their location had a much colder climate than Greece, almost Arctic. Roland once again searched the map with the new parameters in place – not surprisingly, the map came up empty.

"This is getting us nowhere…" Goliath impatiently huffed. While the other heroes agreed, they still looked very concerned at the screen wanting to know so they can end whatever is causing all their troubles. Lasky asked Roland to widen the parameters to ruins with stone architecture in places with an Arctic climate but before the AI could start, the Doctor had an idea.

"Actually, Roland, change ruins to lost cities. Whatever we may be looking for may not have been recorded in the history books" he exclaimed with a bit of excitement in his tone. Slightly taken aback, Lasky expressed his concern about whether that may work.

"Well it's better than what you were going to do, Captain – run us about in circles again"

Despite the urge to protest, the Captain held his tongue while Roland continued scanning once more. A projection of the globe came up littered with a myriad of dots scattered across Greece. At first the Doctor cringed, seeing how bad his idea might have been until Shepard eyed something unusual.

"Roland, what's this located in the bottom of the Pacific ocean?" he pointed out.

Zooming in on the location, Roland narrated "The supposed lost city of R'yleh, sir. Located 47°9′S 126°43′W. A man-made island constructed allegedly during prehistoric times and sunken sometime during the antiquity period. No one has been able to locate the missing island however and to this day it remains a legend. A fat one if you ask me…"

"Any possible speculation as to what it may have looked like?" Ichigo asked, finally hoping to get some answers.

Silently, Roland closed the projection of the globe and replaced it on the screen with something that took the heroes by surprise and with fear. Indeed, it was the lost city of R'yleh but it was no wonder to them why this city was only recorded in legend – looking at the monstrous visage of its stonework, its impossible geometry. How could people from that long ago make such a conurbation as twisted and terrible as this?

"OK. Now I'm getting the creeps" Aerrow cringed and started to slowly inch away from the projection of the horrific city. "Aren't we all, Aerrow. Aren't we all…" the Doctor ominously said as he continued to pace around the room, whispering "But we're not done yet. We need to find that monster that's been plaguing your dreams…"

"Doctor, were you always this… immature?" Leonardo huffed in impatience, drawing a little sneer from him in return "Oi. Sometimes we need a little light-hearted fun to up the mood a little."

"I don't think we can really describe the monster for you, Doctor. I mean… we are all a little on edge here now that you bring the whole 'nightmare city' thing up again…" Shepard gave the Doctor a few words of caution, but the Doctor simply swept past him as he returned back to Lasky's side.

"Just try. Besides it's not like the monster in your dreams is right outside this spaceship at this very moment so what harm will there be?" he softly prompted. With some reluctance, the heroes once again returned to the devilish vision.

Entering and describing the acropolis of R'yleh may have been disturbing enough for them, but what the Doctor was asking was almost mad for it was in facing that wretched and ruined mausoleum that almost made them claw back to the real world. Once again, they focused on the ancient tomb crumbling away into oblivion. They saw the sky grow darker and darker, the air around them becoming more crisp and chilly every passing moment.

It was but a fleeting moment that the red eyes of the monster within the monolith flashed with great ferocity before the terrific silhouette of the monster wholly appeared to float into the air. As the pieces of stone and muck shed itself away, the eye could make out only but a glimpse as to the shape of the hellish beast. When the monster flew away at great speed, the nightmarish vision came to a close and once again the heroes stood before the Doctor and Lasky.

"Well?" The Doctor asked his fellow companions, eager to dig deeper into the mysterious animal haunting their dreams.

With some degree of hesitation, the brave Commander spoke up first "I can't begin to describe it Doctor but I will say that I thought the monster was human in shape"

"It can't be. It had large wings, like that of a dragon" Eragon said next with a hint of surprise.

"It may have been a bit shadowy but I also saw what looked like tentacles coming from its mouth" Leonardo then uttered, speaking on behalf of the shuddering Aerrow.

"This is unbelievable stuff I am hearing. Am I supposed to believe that such a hybrid man-dragon-octopus thing exists?" Lasky shook his head in disbelief.

"The universe is big, Thomas. Anything is possible" the Doctor said.

Asking Roland to search through the data on R'yleh to find anything within the city matching their parameters, the Doctor leaned forward onto the table with a cunning look – formulating a plan in his mind.

Within the first few frames, Roland found what the heroes were looking for – however it was not what the heroes expected. Taken aback in shock, the heroes saw for the first time, the hideous visage of the monster they had faced – Cthulhu, a being from beyond the stars that existed for millennia before man shunned it away to the hidden and secret depths of the imagination. Although in statue form, the creature appeared hauntingly realistic in their mind.

"So… that's what we were seeing in our nightmares?" Leonardo incredulously asked, trying to hold his sanity together.

Master Chief simply turned away and walked out of the room. The Doctor quickly followed suit as Roland turned off the hideous and grotesque image out of concern for the wellbeing of his crewmates and friends.

"Wait, Chief!" the Doctor called as Chief sauntered to the others, head hanging low in disbelief. When the other heroes asked him what was wrong, he felt his throat constrict out of paralysing fear and incredulity. The Doctor quickly took over for him "I think we may have dug ourselves a little too deep into the mystery behind our nightmares." Everyone stood dumbfounded as the Doctor declared that the monster of their nightmares has been found – but it was a monstrosity that was bigger than they could have imagined.

Soon a light wisp of air flowed inside the ship, catching all those present off-guard. Immediately turning around in confusion, looks of amazement dawned as Metron was seen standing next to a hovering Minerva.

"So you have found the source of your nightmares to be more ominous than you realise" Minerva began speaking as all the heroes gathered around. "Cthulhu is not just any dangerous beast that lurks within the darkness of the Earth. He is a very powerful deity, one of the many offspring of terror and distress that exist outside the Multiverse."

"He's just a legend though!" Chief screamed adamantly. Minerva simply looked back at the Chief as Wonder Woman said calmly "We are all legends, Chief, one way or another. As a hero, you should probably know that."

Metron continued the goddess's speech "These extra-dimensional beings have been trying to penetrate into this Multiverse for aeons, their end-goal being the total enslavement of humanity back towards their side. The deities of your own universes know this all too well, including myself and Minerva, and as a result… we are locked at war with them"

The revelation came as a very big shock for the heroes, with Troy and Kevin summing it up best as "So what your saying is… we're caught in the middle of a godly war?!"

"Just who are these beings exactly and how do we defeat them?" Gwen asked, aware of course that her magic was perhaps not going to be powerful enough to take these gods on.

Mystic Mother soon appeared before the crowd, a dishevelled and barren look on her visage. She explained to them "These horrific creatures are called by their disciples as the Great Old Ones. They have existed before the creation of time and space itself like the rest of us. As Metron and Minerva here have implied, they are godly beings that are impossible for you heroes to stop."

"But how are you gods faring any better against these abominations?" Stork stuttered, quivering as he did.

"Right now, we and our brethren have been deadlocked in this conflict for what you men and women would call an eternity. As an unintended consequence of our rivalry, we have created a balance of order and chaos, good and evil, within the multiverse" Metron explained to his cowering friend, who simply tried his best to look less scared and more reverent without success.

"So what do our visions have to do with this titanic war of yours?" Commander Shepherd queried.

"They are not mere visions, Commander. They are foreboding warnings of what is to come – Cthulhu senses that you will not succeed in stopping him from returning to the stars and helping his kin achieve victory" Minerva sternly warns him.

Still not getting the answer she needed, Gwen pressed her question again. Relenting, the New God explained "Within these visions lies message chanting in the wind. It is the incantation that is supposed to raise Cthulhu from his eternal slumber beneath the Earth: _Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn_. In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming"

Hearing the strange incantation drawn out in such a raw language created a shivering terror among those present – even those who practiced magic regularly were dumbfounded at the complexity of the spell that could bring about the end of the world. Snapping out of the daze, Obi Wan said "So this Cthulhu beast is lying beneath the earth and awaiting someone to break him out?"

"Of course! That's what we saw in the nightmare with the mausoleum breaking apart!" Eragon muttered in realisation. Now it made sense – if the heroes were to put a stop to this madness and mayhem, they would have to prevent the evil creature from escaping its terrestrial tomb. How this would be achieved however is a question put forward by the ever so irritable Raphael who pointed out fully the destruction of their home universes, as well as the grave danger that would come from their interference.

"Your universes may be destroyed but never has it been mentioned at least once that the entire Multiverse has totally disappeared into oblivion" Minerva slyly noted. The Doctor appeared before the godly being with a look of scepticism and astonishment – he may have been a master of time and space but all he saw during his initial trips through the Multiverse was what he thought to be just that. The idea of more universes existing out there seemed good to be true.

Alas, he was mistaken as the trio of deities motioned the heroes to look out of the Infinity's windows and see the pulsating multi-coloured depths of space fade away to reveal a mass of small holes, representing universes seemingly untouched by the destructive forces that gripped the cluster of universes they came from.

"Your section of the multiverse may have been infected by the nightmarish visions of Cthulhu but it is our belief that the rest of the multiverse may have the answers you seek, and the way to prevent the greatest catastrophe in reality from ever materialising"

"A whole new ballfield to play in," the Doctor mused to an equally astonished Clara, Master Chief, Anakin and Commander Shepherd "New universes to explore; new heroes to meet and all new difficult obstacles that lay ahead of us…"

"You thinking what I'm thinking Doctor?" Clara said as she beamed a smile of curiosity.

Turning to face the assembled heroes, the Doctor clasped his hands in eagerness and asked them "Who's ready for another adventure through time and space with me, then?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another dimension…_

The deep hellish pit that housed the monster only known to us as Quake trembled with an almighty force; and up from the lava came a visceral mass of black pseudo-primordial soup, slowly creeping towards a dried up pool of blood and guts. Absorbing this matter into its system, the gelatinous creature soon began to mould itself into the shape of the hideous monster that rested well within this dimension.

Shub-Niggurath, the All-Mother of the beasts that roam within this forsaken dimension, lives once more.


	6. Chapter 2: Quaking in their Boots

Chapter 2 - Quaking in their Boots

This was the first time the Doctor and his heroic allies have travelled into the unknown, and they were certainly holding their breath with excitement and awe for their first glimpse at an entirely new universe. For the Doctor himself, the prospect of finding more and more about the multiverse seemed promising; but in his old age he knew that this long and exciting voyage will still find him on Trenzalore – the planet where he is fated to perish. This fact he has not told the others; not until the time was right.

"Doctor?" Jason the first Red Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers said, snapping the Doctor out of his thoughtful gaze "Is everything OK?"

Staring at his youthful companion, the Doctor acknowledged he was fine before looking to see that the time rotor was coming to a halt.

"Ah, we've landed. Great" he exclaimed as he swung towards the TARDIS entrance, eager to see what lay outside. Gathered behind the Doctor with similar aspirations were a handful of heroes he thought were certainly brave enough to come along – from the original Power Rangers and Sentai to the Jedi Knight, the Keyblade Master and the Green Lantern. Missing from the Ranger and Sentai teams though were Tommy and Tsuyoshi who had decided to stay behind on the Infinity to discuss the current situation with Shepard and the rest of the leaders of some of the other hero groups.

"So, let's go outside and see what new universe awaits us, then" the Doctor said as he carefully swung the door open. To his (and their) utter surprise, the initial view was more eerie than scenic. Walls of dreary coloured steel lay in front of the TARDIS, only illuminated by the neon tube ingrained in what may have been the corner of the wall.

At one end of the corridor was a computer monitor to which the mess of entangled wires on the floor connected to. Displayed very clearly was a polygonal-style Earth with numbers sprawled out in the corner of the screen – analytical details that would have been hard to decode. The other end of the corridor led to a flat stairwell within a similarly drab-coloured area. Without even realising it, the Doctor and friends slowly sauntered down it.

"Does anyone have an idea where we are?" Anakin asked as he trailed behind a rather petrified Finn.

"Looks like some kind of industrial complex. Doesn't look like anyone is around though…" John replied, using his lantern ring to scan the area. Coming through another arch, the group found themselves staring at a big stash of crates. Every single crate was either a different colour or shape to the one next to it but they all shared one common thing – a macabre symbol of a skull within a set of what appeared to be mechanical wings. Despite the awe it created among the heroes, John simply pointed his ring at the box to reveal the contents – an assortment of weaponry, mostly rifles and shotguns.

"So I guess we stumbled into a military base then," Garrus said slyly "but I'm surprised there are no personnel to greet us or at least shoot us"

"Maybe they are hiding in waiting, ready to ambush us when we least expect it" Legolas replied, looking around to make sure.

However, even for an ambush it was mysteriously quiet. Only the hum of the machines and lights emanated through the air. To the Doctor, it was like the Mary Celeste case all over again. "No, if they were to ambush us, then they would have already done it by now. Something's amiss here…"

"It looks like no-one's been in here for days," Nami said as she scoured more around the place, looking down another hallway featuring a row of monitors similar to what they encountered. Again, no one approached, not one being was heard – only the deep throb of the machine inside the complex.

"I don't see any signs of foul play around here, either" Peggy aka Momorenger said looking at just how spotless the place appeared to be. No signs of a struggle, a murder or even a battle going on. "Maybe it's just an evacuation drill"

"If they did evacuate, why leave these weapons behind if someone's likely to come in and steal them" Zack retorted as he leaned himself against a steel pillar.

"Whatever it is that took these guys out, it sure looks like no-one came back…" Billy trailed off as soon as he saw a gigantic machine in front of him emanating a more silent melodic hum than a computer. "Guys! I think you need to look at this"

All at once, the Doctor and his friends rushed over to the room where Billy wandered into and were equally taken aback by the new machine. Coming up to it, the Doctor quickly whipped out his sonic screwdriver and started to point it at the rust-coloured object. Nothing. Maybe the screwdriver was malfunctioning or something like that.

"What is that?" Daita murmured.

Akira replied "I don't know for sure but it looks like there's a platform you could stand on." Giggling, Kenji motioned for his curious rotund associate to show himself on it but Daita resisted, brushing Kenji's arms out of his space.

"Is this another one of the gadgets that belonged to these… soldiers?" Sora asked as the Doctor continued inspecting the device up close.

"If it's in here, then maybe" Ben uneasily replied – he and Sora never entangled themselves with any military personnel, even in their own universe. Stepping aside as the Doctor himself returned to the group with inconclusive results, Ben asked what they should try to do now.

Before the Doctor could answer, Finn was already taking his place up to the podium of the machine. A childish grin on his face suggested that perhaps interacting with the device may not be so bad in the first place.

"Finn! What are you doing?" Legolas called out, prompting a snarky remark from the young Sky Knight "What? If no-one is using this device anymore, how bad of a machine can it be?"

Positioning himself at the centre, Finn looked down at the floor lined with red glowing lights and grate-like markings then looked back up at the group. A few seconds later, Finn declared that he was OK and that nothing bad to him happened.

"See… it's just an inactive piece of junk. What could possibly-"

In a split second, Finn's figure disintegrated into white particles before completely disappearing. This drew a slew of shock and awe from the others.

"Doctor, what's happened to him?" Anakin grabbed the Doctor by the shoulder tightly.

"How should I know?" the Doctor quickly quipped back, reminding the Jedi that he is just as clueless.

Coming up to the machine, Sora was about to hit it with his Keyblade but Kenji held him back before he could wreck what could possibly be the only way they could get Finn back. After a moment's pondering, John surmised that the only solution left is to step onto the machine itself.

Trini, being the fearless Ranger she was out of all of them, decided to play guinea pig. After stepping on the platform, she disappeared herself in a cluster of white particles. Quickly whipping out his sonic screwdriver at that exact moment, the Doctor scanned the area Trini stood on.

"OK not to worry everyone. This machine did not kill Finn or Trini but rather broke their bodies into tiny particles which then disappeared into somewhere I do not know" he said, trying to not sound like he was being immature again. Alas, his companions were not impressed. Except for John.

"So what you're saying is… that this machine is a teleportation device?" John said, recalling the teleportation technology they used on board the Watchtower.

"Either that or it really did kill them quickly and silently. For the sake of keeping up morale, however, let's just go with the former explanation" the Doctor clarified, hoping that his explanation at least calmed the heroes down.

"So if this is another teleportation device, where does it exit out of?" Nami asked, coming up to the machine itself.

"I guess there's only one way to find out. We gotta follow them in through that" Jason said as he pushed Nami out of the way to get onto the teleportation platform itself.

"Now wait a minute, Jason" the Doctor's exclamation came too late however as Jason disappeared from the platform. Soon, before the Doctor could say anything at all, the other heroes started following suit.

With a sigh of contempt, the Doctor quickly darted back to the TARDIS to set something clever up.

Of course, the other heroes were unaware of this occurring because what penetrated their senses upon the end of their little trip was truly remarkable and awful simultaneously.

Gone were the steel corridors and mechanical vibrations of the military complex they landed on initially. In their place stood cavernous walls of crumbling stone, in front of them a corridor which could either spell an exit or certain doom. A chilling cold air whirred inside, echoing an eerie melody of humming and crackling from the roaring fires of the two torches on either side.

First to step off the portal's pedestal was John Stewart himself, using his Lantern to illuminate the dim atmosphere of the cavern. Inches behind him were Garrus and Legolas, hands firmly gripping their weapons in anticipation of an ambushing strike.

"Well it looks like whoever was running military ops back there certainly decided this would be a good place to hunker down" Garrus said as soon as he noticed the familiar weapons crates stacked neatly around the area.

"Yeah… except whatever got those guys back there also got them here. This is ever so bizarre." Nigo replied as he examined the medieval torch hanging from the cave wall.

"OK, enough snooping around in here, let's go outside and see if we can find Finn and Trini." Ben asserted as he, the Rangers and Sentai briskly walked towards the cave mouth.

Upon exiting the entrance, the heroes suddenly found themselves faced with something truly awfully splendid. The tactile sensation of alien grass sent shivers down the spine; the cold crisp alien air from the purple cloudy sky almost seemed intoxicating; and, with Finn and Trini also dumbstruck by such an appearance, the castle in front of them appeared to blow their minds away.

Standing equally in speechless awe were Trini and Finn, who sensed their comrades come up right behind them but instead of greeting them with sighs of relief, Trini just turned and mouthed to them "Do you guys see this?"

Breaking the silence, Jason finally uttered the words that could best apply to the situation: "I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore…"

"You have any idea on how to get inside?" Nami asked, noting that right in front of them was a deep chasm that opened up to what looked like a watery grave.

Immediately and without warning, Garrus unsheathed his Vindicator assault rifle and fired off 6 rounds at the wall. Before anyone could say anything else, the wooden gate opposite them opened and a drawbridge spanned the two sides.

Garrus shrugged his shoulders at the incredulous others and said "What? I saw two big red buttons up on the wall. What else was I supposed to?" before walking on straight ahead across the bridge and inside the castle. Not knowing what to fully think, the rest of the heroes followed Garrus inside.

A deep sense of dread and foreboding doom pervaded the atmosphere of the castle interior, since it definitely did not look like the stuff of fairy tales. Everything down from the bricks on the wall, the wood on the ceiling and the innocuous-looking portrait on the wall conveyed the feeling of a soulless existence.

" _Wait, what's a portrait like that hanging so low on the wall for?"_ a thought rushed into Legolas's head as he entered the hallway it faced. Sure enough, a horrific clicking noise sounded. Looking back at the low-hanging portrait with trepidation, Legolas stood dumbstruck as a panel within the devil's mouth opened up. Bolting straight for the opposite wall, the elven archer pressed his back firmly against the wall as a screeching stream of spiked nails spewed out of the devil's mouth.

"Holy hell!" Jason screamed as he stood aback, watching the nails come flying out at blinding speed "What is that? Some sort of trap?"

"Looks like it. Legolas, are you OK?" Nigo said as he rushed to him, his back also equally pressed against the wall.

"I'm fine. I think I can stop this… thing!" Legolas replied as he drew and arrow and shot at the devil's mouth, plugging it dead in its track… for now.

"I don't know how long it will hold but everybody on the other side now!" Legolas and Nigo shouted as they witnessed the heroes bound over the death trap and deeper into the chasm of the castle.

Just when Finn looked like he made it to safety, the arrow holding the trap in gave way and a short burst of nails fired off again into the corridor, narrowly missing the Storm Hawk's shins.

"What kind of sick maniacs construct a death trap like that, huh?" Finn said as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I don't know," Kimberley replied as she helped Finn up to his feet "But whoever built this place may have more than that in store for us."

Presuming their idle stroll, the heroes continued to look around and intake the horrific splendour of the castle's workings – the stained-glass window panels depicting majestic dragons, the age-old iron railings lining the ceiling… it almost felt like they stepped back in time. And yet, they didn't.

"Well," John said as his ring continued to glow its incandescent flame "It looks like we hit an intersection, here. I reckon we can cover more ground if we split up"

Daita and Zack responded with terrified amazement "Split up? No way!"

"Have you seen all those horror movies where the group splits up? Turns out to be a really bad idea…" Zack elaborated before Billy thumped him on the shoulder. Being the scientific mind, Billy knew full well that such mistakes are only made in movies and not real life – "What do you suggest then, genius?" he retorted.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Billy explained "We split into two groups, one to go off down that way," he pointed to the stairs near the wooden door beside them, "the other to go into that room over there" he pointed straight in front.

Assessing the options laid before him, Jason affirmed John's decision and together with Kimberly, Zack, John, Nigo, Peggy, Sora, Finn, Nami and Ben, he led them down the stone steps – hopefully not to a dungeon. Whoever was left took the lead with Legolas to enter the chamber in front of them.

The thought then struck Anakin as he looked back behind him.

"Wait a minute, where's the Doctor?" he muttered out loud.

"He's probably not far behind us. After all, he'd never leave us in such a precarious position, eh?" Daita dragged the young Jedi Knight along with him.

With their backs turned to the gate, none of the wandering heroes ever gave pause to notice that a pair of demonic eyes was watching them from the distance.

…

With John right in front of him shining his Lantern, Jason and his group slithered down the stony staircase and past a wider passage to reach an alcove that, through a rusty iron grating, overlooked the castle's interior courtyard. Except, as Zack and Kimberly noted with astonishment in their expression, it was not a courtyard they were looking at but a moat-like river system filled with what appears to be water. Except it was not water but a very fluid bile-coloured liquid with water-like viscosity. All at once the ladies' gag reflexes kicked in – a very dingy citadel in the middle of an alien planet with cascades of unknown origin or content was enough to cause anyone sickness.

"Well at least we definitely know not to jump into the water when around here" John said, trying to diffuse the situation but to no avail. Already Finn and Nami were paralysed in their boots save for the shivers running down their spine. Furthermore, Peggy clenched her fists and stood up straight to counter the cold and bleak atmosphere seeping into her veins.

"Take it easy, my friend" Nigo offered his reassuring words "At least there's nothing yet that can harm us. We are safe for now."

"Easy for you to say, Nigo" Nami retorted, her feet itching to race out the other opening of the alcove "but this place is definitely creeping the both of us out and we want out right now!"

"Yeah, what she said-" Finn began to echo before realising that Nami, in her short tirade, slammed her hand against a tan button resting near the iron grate. Before long, to everyone's shock a click sounded and the grinding whir of gears began.

"Nami…" Ben sighed shrewdly "Please don't ever slam your fist on the wall again…"

Looking out the window and into the yellow-tinged river, Sora's eyes widened with fear as he witnessed something truly sinister emerging out of the water. With bated breath, he randomly tapped several of his mates on the shoulder as if beckoning for a private audience to join him.

"What on Earth?" Nigo muttered upon looking out the window.

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick" Kimberly moaned, echoing the perilous thoughts that ran through her mind.

The platform continued to rise from its watery bed, three hideously hairy quadrupeds upon it. Impossible it may have been for those creatures to be submerged underwater for a long time but as the saying suggests, for an alien planet with creatures of unknown origin, 'Anything goes'.

Motionless, the heroes watched as the deformed beasts stirred out of their slumber. One such monster wagged its tail like a dog, happy to be free and happy to start its daily hunt. The pack leader held its head high but instead of howling, it merely sniffed the air. Holding their breath, the heroes looked to each other with admonishment – hoping for someone to be brave enough to formulate a plan. Even the bravest members of the group did not know what to do, for they, in all their years of experience as a superhero, have never come across quite a horrid creature (let alone a trio of them) as the one in front of them.

Finally, John whispered to his friends frozen stiff "OK, when I say run, we run. I'll provide us a distraction"

With bated breath, the other heroes shuffled their soles in preparation. Their eyes were still fixated on the trio of fiendish beasts slowly treading around the platform. The beasts that now reared their heads having picked up the scent of something otherworldly in the air. Turning to face the open grate high up on the wall with its bushy head, one of the fiends stood motionless – having already sensed its prey. Breaking the air of silence washing over the castle, the animal let out a deep croaky grunt. The other two animals stopped in their tracks upon hearing the call and like their leader, they peered up and gazed at its motionless herd of prey. Like the murdering carnivores they are, the fiends hunched back, ready to pounce.

"NOW!" John yelled as he fired off two holographic pellets at the beasts below, sending one flying onto its back upon the platform. Snapped out of their fear and kicking straight into flight mode, the pack of heroes made their fast dash out of the room with John flying right behind them.

"I hope you got them good, GL because I sure as heck don't want to end up being chow tonight!" Jason pitifully exclaimed as soon as the group stopped to catch its breath.

"Gah!" John could only reply in a cautious tone "I don't know what capabilities those things below possessed. Maybe I only got them unconscious but how would I know?"

"Well I hope no more of those creatures begin spawning around here, thought I hope nothing even worse comes to pass" Kimberly exasperated.

Suddenly an inhuman-sounding scream emanated from the floor down below; and as if on cue, more inhuman grunts came echoing in the dark hallway behind them. Quickly looking back behind them, what darted out into the light was very much a band of humanoid bipeds of loathsome appearance. Draped in the rusted armours of the Templar knights of old, they held up their swords in a menacing way hoping for a duel. Instead, the knights were quickly cut down to size by the quick slashes of Anakin's lightsaber. Like a hot knife through butter, the lightsaber seared through each member of the horde to reveal the rotting flesh underlying these monsters.

"Run!" Anakin sputtered as he ceased his swordplay to dash across the balcony. Without much of a thought, the rest of the heroes followed suit. As the group continued to run for their lives, more hellish creatures began to spawn with the heroes catching very memorable glimpses of them out of the corner of their eyes. Such monstrous sights were making their hearts beat faster and faster, their brains trying to make sense of the madness going on around them. Upon reaching what seemed like a flaw in the citadel's design (which to say was a gap small enough for one to bridge but also fall into), the heroes tried to slow down and catch their breath. Unfortunately for them, in all their excitement to escape, more hellish creatures began to spawn within the stony corridors and alcoves of the place. Creatures that were just as gory and disgusting in shape as the otherworldly knights; creatures that appeared like a nasty fusion of man and nature; creatures that only followed one animalistic instinct – to kill whoever stood in their way.

To add further misery, because the heroes were bunched up tight in a corner, it almost seemed impossible for Peggy, Zack, Jason and Kimberly to morph and Ben to go alien without getting charged at suddenly. Recognising this dilemma, John immediately used his ring to create a bubble within which a few seconds would be spared.

"Quickly! Change now!" John yelled back at the others.

"Zack, Kimberly, let's do it. It's Morphin Time!" Jason yells as he and the other two rangers put their right arms behind their back.

" **Mastodon!"**

" **Pterodactyl!"**

" **Tyrannosaurus!"**

The three Rangers finish their transformation into their Ranger forms. Peggy spins around and yells, **"Go!"** as she is covered in pink energy and transforms into Momoranger. Ben activates his Omnitrix and quickly begins going through its holographic interface trying to decide on which alien to become as he then comes across Diamondhead's face, "Diamondhead it is. It's hero time!" Ben says as he presses the button on the side, confirming his selection as the omnitrix core comes out and Ben slams down on it. Surrounding him in a flash of green light as he transforms into Diamondhead, "Diamondhead!" Ben as Diamondhead announces.

"Guys we got more trouble behind us." Sora says as everyone turns around and looks across the bridge to see more of the creatures appear on the other side.

"We're surrounded!" Finn yells in terror.

"Let us divide and conquer. John, take the others across the bridge and engage those monsters, me, Momoranger and the Rangers will handle the creatures on this side of the bridge." Nigo says.

John nods his head in agreement as he then opens up a doorway in his bubble, allowing Kamen Rider Nigo, the three Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Momoranger to run out to engage the monsters as they join together side by side before the monsters in front of them.

"Let's go!" Nigo says as the heroes strike their pre-battle poses, Jason, Zack, and Kimberly calling forth their respective primary weapon, as the five then charge forward to engage the creatures.

GL meanwhile closes the bubble back up and hovers the bubble to the other side of the bridge, landing on the other side he opens up his bubble completely and fires a blast from his ring at one of the knight-dressed creatures, blasting it away. Sora calls out his Keyblade as Anakin reactivates his lightsaber, Diamondhead forms both of his arms into crystal blades and the three charge forward to engage the creatures.

 _Meanwhile, with the other group…_

 _A Few Minutes Ago…_

While the others went down the stairs, the other group, consisting of Legolas, Garrus, Billy, Trini, Akira, Daita and Kenji, walked through an opened and massive doorway into a massive sized room, one where what appeared to be a doorway to perhaps the second floor could be seen hanging high on the right side wall, no stairs or anyway of reaching it could be seen.

"So Legolas, you've probably seen your share of castles and what not right? Any thoughts on this place we should know about?" Garrus asks the elven archer.

Legolas however seems to be spaced out, he slowly looks around the entire room as if looking for something, the look on his face saying that he is troubled by something. "Legolas?" Garrus says as he notices this.

"There is something not right with this place. We should never have come here." Legolas says.

"I mean...anyone could tell that there's nothing right with this place. But we got nothing else to do but to go through here obviously, so as long as we watch out for anymore traps we should be fine." Garrus says as he takes a step forward. Only for the floor beneath his foot to depress down. The doors in front and behind them slamming down shut before they can even react, all of them looking back at it with shocked looks on their faces. Garrus sighs, "Me and my big mouth."

Trini and Kenji attempt to push the door they came through open while Daita squats down and attempts to lift it open, none of their methods work as they stop.

"Well, looks like we're stuck in here until the others can get us out." Daita says.

Billy activates his communicator, "Jason this is Billy, do you read over?" nothing but static. Billy tries again, "Jason this is Billy, come in" nothing again but static. "Well, that's just great. Stuck in a room and no means of contacting the others to help us out." Garrus says.

"And I thought it was going to be Daita who was going to get us trapped." Kenji says humorously with a smile. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? At least things can't get anymore worse."

All of a sudden, inhuman roars echo throughout the castle, the group of heroes caught off guard by the monstrous roars. "You should really watch what you say Daita" Akira says. "We need to get out of here now and find the others" Legolas says, a worried tone in his voice.

"The only way out of here is through that doorway up there. But none of us can fly" Billy says.

"Ah, you guys can't. But we can" Daita says, being very truthful due to the Gorengers possessing their Birdie rockets on the sides of their belts when they transformed. "If anything, we should be able to lift all of you out of here no problem. Once we're out we'll need to look for the others" Akira says.

"I do not think we will be able to escape from this room." Legolas says as he seems to be drawn to something behind the others. "What makes you say that?" Garrus asks as he and the others look at Legolas and notice his stare towards something that was behind them. The other heroes all slowly turn around as they spot a massive black cloud now before them, seemingly having appeared from out of nowhere. They notice the cloud start to disappear, however, they then notice something standing in the black cloud as it is disappearing.

The cloud fully disperses, revealing a large creature that easily towers over all of the heroes. The monster is bipedal, standing on two legs with a blood-stained formerly white shaggy coat, a very large mouth displaying enormous fangs, no visible eyes, and sharp claws. Seeing this causes the heroes to slowly start backing up away from it, fear striking all of them as to what this creature is. "Well, that's new" Garrus states the obvious.

The creature lets out a loud, blood-curdling roar as Garrus grabs his Vindicator and Legolas pulls the first arrow from his back. "You guys do what you need to! Me and Legolas will distract this thing!" Garrus says to the others as he and Legolas split away from the others and begin unloading high-velocity rounds and arrows at the creature. The high-velocity slugs penetrating the creatures hide while the arrows strike it, but it seems to all but shrug the attacks off, instead, getting angry about it if anything.

"Let's go Billy. It's Morphin Time!" Trini says as she and Billy put their right arms behind their back.

" **Triceratops!"**

" **Sabertooth Tiger!"**

The two complete their transformations into their Ranger forms. The three Sentai spin around in place as they are covered in energy of their respective color and yell, **"Go!"** Transforming them into their Gorenger forms. The three Gorengers jump up towards the monster, attempting to punch/kick the monster, but the monster swings its right claw and strikes away the Gorengers before they can get close to it, sending them back to the ground in front of Billy and Trini who rush over to make sure the three are alright.

Garrus fires a concussive shot from his gun at the creature's head, the shot explodes upon impact but all it does is make the creature even more angry as it turns towards Garrus and holds both of its claws up in the air and lightning appears. "That can't be good" Garrus says as the creature then releases a blast of lighting at Garrus, the streaming bolt hitting him square in the chest and propels the Turian marksman into the wall behind him.

"Take it down!" Akira yells as he, his fellow Gorengers, and the Rangers take out their primary weapons and move towards the creature. "Surround it from all sides. Make things harder for it to choose a target" Billy says as the heroes surround it from all sides.

Akira removes his secondary visor which then transforms into his Ultra Blue Cherry bow as he and Legolas pelt the creature with arrows. Kenji meanwhile uses his New Midomerang and throws it at the creature, hitting the creature as it returns to his hand and he throws it again. Daita gets out his Ki Sticker in Rock Attachment mode, Billy summons out his Power Lance and Trini her Power Daggers as the three rush towards the creature to try and do some damage. Daita slams his weapon into the creature's stomach while Billy and Trini go for each of its legs. Legolas decides to try something as he quickly runs towards the creature's back and jumps onto it, grabbing onto its fur as he begins climbing up its back as quickly as possible, soon reaching the top of its head as he then takes out two arrows, places them in his bow, pulls back, and releases both of them into the creature's head. The arrows however break apart due to the creature's tough skin - instead it just made the beast even angrier. The creature lifts up its left foot and slams it into the ground, creating a shockwave which sends Trini flying back into Kenji knocking both of them to the ground. The creature then does the same with its right foot sending Billy flying away from the shockwave, the creature then turns its attention towards Daita and swings its right claw into him, sending Kiranger crashing hard into the wall as he leaves an indentation in it and falls to the ground.

The creature then slams its back into the wall, Legolas also getting slammed into it as well, the creature steps away as Legolas drops heavily to the floor. Garrus has recovered as he and Akira stand together and fire towards the creature. "This things too strong! We need the others if we're going to take it down" Garrus says.

"Agreed!" Akira replies as the creature releases another lightning blast at the two who quickly jump aside to their left/right to dodge the attack.

…

"Power Sword!" Jason yells as he jumps up in the air with his Power Sword held high and brings it down on one of the knight monsters, sending sparks flying from the creature as it goes down. Another knight monster comes at Jason from his left and swings its sword down at Jason who quickly puts his sword up sideways to block the attack, swinging his left arm and knocking the sword away as he quickly recovers and upper slashes the monster.

Zack upper slashes another knight monster with his Power Axe and quickly twists around, swinging his weapon and taking out two more monsters. Kimberly kicks back a knight monster, sending it stumbling back into two more of its comrades as she then readies an arrow and releases it towards the monsters, hitting the monster in the middle as the arrow explodes taking out the three creatures.

"Have some of these" Peggy says as she takes a couple of earring bombs and throws them at the remaining knight monsters in front of the group. Taking them out in a massive explosion. As the explosion dies down however, two more grotesque looking monsters appear, one of them a four-legged, monkey-like beast, with beige, adrenaline-flushed skin, a mouth full of sharp teeth, two horn-like appendages growing from its head, the area around the mouth soaked with blood, its hands are simply large, curved claws and long hind legs making it stand approximately 6 feet tall. The other creature is floating, resembling a white Cobra snake combined with a human torso.

"Great just what we needed, more ugly monsters" Jason says as the heroes group back together. The floating monster fires a yellowish green glob from its mouth at the heroes, with Jason and Hayato jumping backwards while the others rolled away to their right as the glob hit where they once stood.

"Jason, together!" Nigo says.

"Right with ya Hayato!" Jason replies as Nigo strikes his pre-battle pose with Jason holding his sword straight upwards and powering it up as red energy covers the blade. The two then jump upwards, Nigo rolling forward in the air while Jason brings back his sword.

" **Rider Kick!"** Nigo yells as he comes out in a side kick with his right leg pointed towards the floating monster while Jason brings his sword down on the other monster. Both of them strike the monsters sending both of them stumbling backwards away from the heroes as the other three group back behind them. The creatures let out one final roar before finally exploding to pieces.

Across the gap, a knight monster ran towards Sora and brought its sword down on him, Sora acted quickly and jumped flipped over the creature, decapitating the creature with his keyblade as he flew over it. Landing on the ground in a crouched down position, another creature charged at him as he pointed his keyblade towards the monster and yelled **"Fire"** producing a fireball from the tip of his keyblade which impacted into the monster, sending it flying into the wall. Anakin found the creatures no problem at all, their swords and armor proving no problem for his lightsaber to easily cut through as he decapitated, cut limbs, and cut the creatures in half, leaving in his wake a trail of literally body parts. Diamondhead placed his arms on the ground and generates a mountain of sharp crystals beneath a large group of the knight monsters far away from him, sending them flying into the air and impaling some of them. John created an energy construct of a giant hammer, swinging it sideways at another group of knight monsters, hitting them and smashing them into the wall.

Finn fires a crystal tipped arrow at one of the knight creatures in front of him, the arrow exploding on contact of the creature taking it down, "Chika-Cha!" Finn yells victoriously. Nami is behind him with another knight monster walking towards her, she takes off one of the end segments of her clima-tact and points it towards the creature **"Gust Sword!"** Nami yells as a bubble comes from the hole in the clima-tact which then bursts releasing a powerful gust of pressurized air at the monster sending it flying towards Ben who has his back turned while dealing with the last of the monsters.

"Ben!" Nami yells to get his attention as he turns his head to see the monster flying towards him and quickly acts, forming his right arm into a crystal blade as he backhand swings it and cuts the monster in half, the two body parts crashing into the wall and landing on top of the remains of more of its comrades.

"Wanna watch where you send those things?" Diamondhead questions.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Nami says as she smiles and waves her right hand innocently.

"Yeah right." Diamondhead says.

Just then from the gap behind Nami and Finn, something jumps upwards into the air above the two. Hearing the sound of the wind behind them rushing upwards, Nami and Finn both turn around and look up into the air, as another one of the monkey-like monsters is high in the air above them. Both Nami and Finn scream in terror and quickly turn around and start running, the creature comes down and slams right into the ground, sending out a shockwave which propels both Finn and Nami forward as Finn slams face-first into a wall and Nami lands on the ground and slides a few feet forward.

"Now what?" John questions.

As the creature stands back up, another cobra-like monster floats up from the gap and hovers beside the other monster, then firing a yellowish green orb of glob. The glob flies past John who turns around and spots who it is heading to, "Sora! Behind you!" John yells. The keyblade wielder striking away the last knight monster as he turns around and sees the glob flying towards him, it is too late however as Sora only has enough time to put up his right arm, protecting his face but allowing his arm to get him by the glob which slimes out all over his arm. "Really? Slime? That's the best that you-" However Sora is unable to finish his sentence as the slime begins seeping deep into his skin with a stinging sensation.

"Gah!" He yelped as he fell to his knees, _"This isn't normal slime…"_ Sora thinks in his head, pain showing on his face. Anakin spots the downed Sora "Sora! You alright?" Anakin calls out.

"I'm fine! Just deal with those things!" Sora yells back.

Diamondhead rushes towards the creatures, forming both of his arms into blades as he charges first towards the four-legged creature. The fiend however spots Diamondhead running towards him and swings its right claw, knocking Diamondhead away as he crashes into a wall. Anakin rushes forward towards the same creature that just took out Ben, the creature once again throwing its claw towards the Jedi Knight, Anakin however easily cuts its claw off from the rest of its arm, causing the creature to roar out in pain as he proceeds to cut off its forward and rear right legs, causing the creature to fall onto its side and become nearly helpless.

The other creature spits out a few globs towards John who quickly erects a shield in front of him, blocking the slime balls. John then fires his shield towards the creature, stopping the shield just a few meters in front of its face as he then forms a bubble right around the creature trapping it within. John then heaves the bubble right over him and brings it and the creature down towards the ground, deactivating his bubble shield as the creature is in full swing towards and crashes into the ground sending up a large chunk of dust and debris. The creature has somehow survived as it slowly hovers out of the crater on the ground, however, it soon finds itself surrounded by three dark clouds in a triangle formation around it.

" **Thunder Trap!"** Nami yells with her Sorcery Clima-Tact out as then the three clouds produce thunder and shock the creature in the middle, causing it to roar out in pain and finally explode. The four-legged and final creature still continues to live, though in pain as it still lays on its side and attempts to stand back up. Anakin appears in front of the creature's face as he then looks at it and drives his lightsaber right into its head, putting an end to the creature at last.

With all of the creatures dealt with, Nigo and the others jump across the bridge to link back up with the others. Ben reverts back to his normal self while Finn and Nami join in behind John, Anakin meanwhile has rushed over to Sora who is still down and kneels down in front of him "Sora, you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sora replies as he pushes himself back to his feet. Summoning his keyblade Sora raises his keyblade into the air over him **"Heal."** Sora announces as a green light shines from the tip of his keyblade and green sparkles fall over him and heals him. Sora sighs in relief, having his keyblade disappear from his hand he then shakes his arm clean of the slime "If we run into anymore of those things, be careful of that stuff, it's some form of potent poison" Sora warns to the other heroes.

"Think the others ran into some trouble as well?" Ben asks.

"Hard to say. I tried contacting both Billy and Trini and got nothing back. This place must be messing with our communicators." Jason says.

"If we ran into trouble. Unless they were lucky, they probably did." Peggy says.

Anakin all of a sudden begins to sense something through the force, he closes his eyes and begins concentrating to get a better sense of what it as John seems to notice it "You getting something Anakin?"

"It's the others...They're in a lot more trouble then we are." Anakin says as his eyes shoot open.

"Might've ran into more of them or something worse perhaps." Nigo concludes.

"This way." Anakin says as he takes the lead of the group and begins running down the hallway, the others quickly running after him. After a few more twists and turns they soon spot an open doorway which seems to lead somewhere else, the sound of fighting coming from it, prompts them to run faster towards the door. Anakin stops at the door as does everyone else as they find the doorway hanging high on a wall leading into a massive room, they immediately spot though the other heroes engaging a massive creature and seeming to have trouble dealing with it.

The yeti-like creature fires a blast of lightning at the heroes. The explosion in front of them sends all of them flying back onto the ground. "Alright, I'm officially out of ideas. Now what?" Garrus questions. The creature begins walking towards them when it is all of a sudden pelted by a barrage of green energy blasts, sending it stumbling backwards away from the heroes who all look up at the doorway and spot the others jumping/floating down from it. All of them except Finn land safely on the ground as Finn falls right onto his face. "Looks like you guys could use some help" Sora says as he and the others help their friends to their feet.

"What took you guys so long?" Garrus asks.

"We ran into some trouble ourselves. Though I would say you guys got the worst of it" Ben says as he looks up at the monster as it has recovered and lets out an angered roar.

"We've hit that thing with everything we got and it still won't go down." Legolas says.

"Yeah, all we've done so far is pissed this thing off" Kenji says.

"Not everything. Let's take this thing down with our Power Blaster!" Jason says as his fellow Rangers agree with him. "If that's the case, let's give this thing a taste of Gorenger Hurricane!" Daita says.

"We can't. Not without Tsuyoshi here." Kenji says.

"Perhaps I could take his place." Nigo questions walking up to the Gorengers.

"That could work. Thank you Hayato." Akira says as Nigo nods his head.

"Rangers! Assemble weapon." Jason says.

" **Power Axe!"**

" **Power Bow!"**

" **Power Lance!"**

" **Power Daggers!"**

" **Power Sword!"** The Rangers announced as they brought out their weapons, tossing them up into the air as the weapons then formed together in a bright light, forming the Power Blaster which floated down in Jason's hands as the others got in formation behind him.

" **Gorenger ft. Rider Hurricane!"** Peggy yells as she brings out a finned, multicolored grenade the size and shape of an American-style football. "Mido!" Peggy yells as she throws the weapon like a football towards Kenji who jumps up into the air to catch it, then quickly tossing it towards Daita "Ki!"

Daita catches it and sets it up on the ground like a football "Ao!"

Akira then runs towards and kicks the football into the air "Nigo!"

"Right! Toh!" Nigo jumps flips forward into the air **"Rider Hurricane Kick!"** Nigo yells out as he then delivers his normal side kick, this time kicking the Gorenger Hurricane as it flies towards the monster. **"Power Blaster!"** The Rangers yell as they then fire their Power Blaster, five energy blasts colored in coordination of the Rangers firing outwards as the blasts form together in the air and hit the Gorenger Hurricane Ball, both final attacks flying towards the monster and impacting straight into its face causing a massive explosion as the creature stumbles backwards away from the heroes. Electricity surges all over the creature's body as it stands completely still, sparks flying from different parts of its body as it lets out one final and low growl.

"It's gonna blow!" Finn yells as quickly John erects a massive energy shield in front of the heroes. The creature finally explodes, an explosion that could've easily engulfed the entire room but is now trapped on one side of the room. As the explosion dies down leaving only smoke, GL lowers his ring and gets rid of the shield. The smoke dying away and revealing the other doorway of the room, completely opened and destroyed from the explosion. "Well, that's one way take down a giant creature." Garrus says as behind him Sora looks back towards the door that this group had come through, it was still shut.

"Looks like there's only one way to go. Deeper into this place." Sora summarizes.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Sora" a familiar voice rang out behind the group. Turning around, the heroes were surprised by the Doctor's sudden entry. With his sonic screwdriver firmly held in hand, the Doctor slowly strode forward in time with the group, explaining what he did as the heroes went about with their mischief.

Apparently after the heroes started teleporting into the new dimension, the Doctor went back into the TARDIS and programmed it to follow the heroes through the teleporter and wait inside the cavern while he went out to explore the surroundings. Unfortunately, while the heroes were so caught up in the battle against the Yeti, some unknown force decided to forcibly shut the cave mouth with an alarmingly rapid descent of thick alien vine.

"So what you're saying is…" Nami sighed as she and the others walked up the stairs "WE'RE TRAPPED?!"

Calming the furious Pirate down, Kimberley grasped Nami's shoulders and dragged her back, landing her flat on her bottom on the stony step.

"Don't you dare shout at the Doctor like that!" the Pink Ranger exclaimed, only serving to irk the frightened Nami even more.

"You wanna have a go at me?!" Nami stood toe-to-toe with Kimberley, towering over her in an attempt to appear intimidating. Before Kimberley could whip out her morpher so soon following the melee that transpired mere moments ago, Jason stepped up.

"Knock it off, you two!" he said in his most domineering voice "There's no time to be arguing right now. We just got ourselves out of a battle that could have very well killed us, so consider the both of you lucky to have survived that!"

Holding her sharp tongue in, Kimberley turned away and started going further up the stairs. Nami followed suit, a silent apology seemingly being the only thing she could give at the moment.

Echoing perhaps Nami's sentiment, Finn whispered to the Doctor "I think me and Nami should have stayed on the ship…"

"It's too late now to change your mind, Finn" the Doctor simply replied before beckoning the others to follow him.

It was not long before the group came across a wide and deep chasm with very little opportunity save for some oddly shaped formations - oddly shaped as if cut neatly away from the surrounding rock by some magmatic ooze in the dimension's prehistory. At the base of this was the same strange liquid as encountered inside the castle - was it a sign that the supposed route of escape was leading the heroes deeper into the black realm?

With great care, the intrepid expedition of heroes leapt between the pillars. A few slips caught some of the Rangers off guard, and even the Doctor himself found great peril in his single bounds, but they got to the other side safely. As they walked through the wooden arch that possibly lead into another cave, Ben suddenly looked back - a cold chill brushed past his shoulder and a loud unnatural howl echoed into the air. Trying to maintain his composure, he simply continued past the door - but deep inside his soul, he was shaking. As if he sensed that the monster melee they had earlier was just the build up to something even more deadly terrifying.

With her eyes overlooking the domain, having bore witness to the capabilities of the fickle bunch of costumed daredevils, Shub Niggurath continued to speak to her evil spawn, laying down the plans for their supposed conceptual downfall.

…

At first, it appeared that a dead end was reached by the heroes. The wooden arch led the way to an enclosed yet bare artificial cavern - or bare as the heroes bar the Doctor see it. Much like their initial wandering, he notices yet another platform that was more earthy in colour and hexagonal in shape.

"Doctor are you sure we headed the right way?" Trini asks as politely as she could.

Continuing to look ahead of him, the Doctor simply replied "Yes we are. We just need another… lift, that's all."

Putting two and two together, Legolas huffed "Fine, if you want another one of us to stand on the platform and see where it leads, I'll volunteer"

Within seconds of getting on it, the platform-shaped section of earth immediately but sluggishly ascended. Quick on their feet, the rest of the heroes including the Doctor leapt onto the elevator before it slotted itself into the shaft above.

"That was some very quick thinking" Legolas slyly commented.

"Well after that fuss with the teleporter, I don't think we should take any more chances" Jason said as he looked up towards the ceiling of yet another building hidden within the citadel. This time however, what awaited at the top stunned even the most battle-hardened of the heroes. While the immediate surrounding room was empty, outside was an even stranger beast of the dimension that they have never seen before and wished they would never see again.

From the sheathed longsword, the heroes could identify that it was a knight that was walking back and forth on the narrow platform - but unlike the knights they combatted before, this knight was more decked out with samurai-like plating instead of the more occidental style of the Templars. Its facet, from what could be gathered by glimpses as it continued to pace, certainly jogged Legolas's memory vividly since it looked very much like the mouth of Sauron at the Black Gate. With its suit covered in copious amounts of dried blood, one cannot imagine what other daring adventurers to this nightmarish setting have fallen victim to this beast.

Managing a whisper, Legolas said "OK, if we proceed carefully, we shouldn't be able to attract its attention" before shuffling forward, Elven dagger in hand.

Hesitantly, the others followed his lead and slowly tread across the floor and onto the gangplank outside. Slowly they had to go since one misstep or stumble could see them land in the drink not far below - and who knew what kind of creatures lurked underneath it all despite the almost terrestrial dynamics it displayed in comparison to the muck outside.

Despite this clever move, another ghastly knight appeared out of the stairway opposite them and noticed the heroes filed up like sitting ducks. Furthermore, the knight the group initially slipped past appeared on the opposite side. While staring down their opponents seemed to be intimidating enough, the two knights raised their swords and grunted inhumanly. As if by magic, the swords they held up faintly hummed as if imbued with some unnatural energy - and to the surprise of the heroes, it was. With a mighty swing, the two knights projected an arc of fireballs that slowly hurtled towards the sitting duck heroes.

"Here we go again" the Rangers and John huffed in exasperation as the latter projected another one of his dome-shaped shields as the Rangers began their morphing sequence. However, moments after the arc of fire connected with the shield, John stumbled back having felt the very strong force of the connection… and bumped straight into Garrus, Ben and the Doctor, sending all four overboard into the water with a huge splash.

The three quickly resurfaced back up "Gee thanks, John! My suit's all wet now!" the Doctor exclaimed the moment his head bounced out of the water. Turning his attention to a pair of ominous fins jutting out of the water. Before long, more fins started appearing out of the corner of his eyes - yes his annoyance at his suit's aquatic damage is pressing but in his mind, with the other heroes in the picture, there were certainly "bigger fish to fry" as Garrus said seriously. Kicking his legs as fast as he could, the Doctor scanned the area looking for a way back up - nothing, which sounded greatly worrying in his mind. He could ask John to give him a lift back up to the bridge but by the looks of it, John and Garrus were devoting most of their energy to fend off the piranha-like creatures swimming towards them. Likewise, Ben - who had now morphed into Ripjaws - was slashing away at the nefarious sea vermin. Worse still, looking above him towards the bridge, he could see glimpses of the rest of the group charging forth - using their might and will to bring down the two behemoth knights easily.

"We can't just leave them behind down there!" Finn said in desperation but Jason brushed off the remark with a huff that went along the lines of "I'm sure they can handle themselves down there but right now we need to find out what the hell this place is. Split up again!"

"As if that worked last time…" Peggy sneered before the group instinctively halved itself to descend the stairs that the walkway divided into.

With no time to lose, the Doctor dove under the water again, scanning the scene and looking for a way out. Immediately spotting an opening, the Doctor peaked his head out again and signaled to Ben, John and Garrus about it. Instinct once again kicking in, the trio left behind the marine carnage and swam with the Doctor towards the opening and emerged… into yet another open aquatic pool of danger. More undead fish slowly but surely gliding across the water waiting for the right moment to strike.

Quietly surfacing, Ben said "Great, more of these creeps to worry about. How are we going to deal with this?" Despite being superhuman, there was a point to be made. In between all the running, leaping and fighting, Ben was feeling a little tired - being Ripjaws only eased that burden ever so slightly owing to the form's aquatic nature. Garrus, despite being an alien, was also feeling the strain due to the armour he was wearing weighing him down - slightly but noticeably; and John may be the superhero known as the Green Lantern but despite the Ring and its immense power, he himself can only go so far. In fact, a Green Lantern Ring's capabilities and power is dependent upon the mindset of the person who wields it and as such, any mental interference such as stress or exhaustion is a severe interference on the ring's performance. For John at this moment in time, he may look ready to brawl again but how long he can keep up the fight is but a matter of guessing.

Keeping this in mind, the Doctor looked at his sonic screwdriver. Despite it being a "tool", it can provide for the Doctor a few tricks. In a matter of seconds, the Doctor fiddled with the device before aiming it at the water.

"If you value your safety, gentlemen… cover your ears" the Doctor slyly said, pausing to see if his advice was taken seriously - which it was.

…

 _Above ground_

They all grunted and heaved as best as they could, trying to push back the oncoming storm of knights both big and small, as well as the little fiendish monkey-like beasts, within the tight confines of the stairway and stone corridors at the bottom. For some heroes like Anakin, Nigo and Sora, cutting down these inhuman creations was like slicing butter with a hot knife; for others like the Rangers, Legolas (now forced to fight up close), Finn and Nami, it was a difficult task dodging the relentless array of swipes and slashes. Furthermore, for every one knight that went down, another one appeared almost as suddenly.

Worse still, especially for the Rangers and their team, not only did knights of flesh appear before them but also knights of an ethereal nature - nothing but a sword floating in the air wielding by an unseen entity.

Just as the situation continued to draw into a stalemate, a noise started to pierce the air. A high-pitched chirp-like noise. WIth great pain, the monstrous knights screamed and roared in a frenzied manner while the heroes desperately tried to protect their ears. For a while, the noise continued. Then silence. As the heroes on top opened their eyes, they watched on in amazement as the beasts fell to the floor like ragdolls.

"What the hell…?" Zack muttered inspecting the carnage.

Just then the Doctor spoke as if he was carrying a megaphone "Sorry about that, just needed to get some evil fish out of the way"

"What the hell was that noise, Doc?" Jason asked, peering down below to see the Doctor, Garrus, John and Ben surrounded by the rotten piscine corpses. Despite being far above the four, Jason could make out the Doctor was holding something in his hand - something screwdriver-like in appearance.

"Sonic screwdriver. Set the volume on this baby to 11 - put it in water and let its denser-than-air nature do the magic" he said confidently before tucking it back into his pocket.

Somewhat stunned by this marvelous application of science, Billy simply replied "Well your magic saved us from quite some trouble up here"

"Next time, don't you ever do something like that again. My hearing almost died because of it" Nami shouted next.

"You're welcome!" Garrus said, just before the Doctor could. Now that the fish in the current pool are dead, how the four were going to join their friends on dry land was the next big concern.

Meanwhile up above, the two groups made eye contact - despite having gone down directly opposite stairs, both groups managed to be separated by not only an other iron grating window but also a wide gap that the lake below spanned. However in-between the two was also a small elevated island that a bridge in front of Nigo's group spanned to but only that bridge.

Further still, in front of the group behind the grating, there was a small platform with another button lodged in the adjacent wall. Nigo tried to grasp at it with no apparent luck.

At the top of his lungs, Nigo beckoned to Anakin who was standing on the other side: "Anakin, reckon you can give us a hand here with this button?"

Without missing a beat, Anakin leapt towards the centre platform and then the platform in front of Nigo's group. Pressing the button, Anakin suddenly felt a bit weird as if another trap has just been sprung. Oddly, no monsters were hiding behind the door - no knights ready to hack away, none of those venomous floaters to sting them to death, no hideous primates to maul their bloody corpses… nothing.

Lulled by this sense of security, Nigo, Legolas, Finn, Sora and the Gorengers slowly inched forward now getting a greater vantage of the sky and the lake. So far it was eerily quiet but quiet in such a manner that it seemed peaceful enough that safety was not a big concern.

…

 _Below ground_

Trying to keep his head above water, the Doctor continued to tread as much as he can - sometimes letting his feet touch the submerged stone wall-like panelling every now and then to maintain balance. Ben (as Ripjaws), John and Garrus continued to tread and splash through the water in the hopes that they would find some way out. So far, no such luck has come about their way.

"John, if you only can fly us out of here with your magical ring…" Garrus sighed at the seemingly good option.

"Does it look like I'm the one who's gotta carry you everywhere?" the Green Lantern replied back with a snark.

Shrugging the remarks away, Garrus continued to paddle about, keeping his head above the water so as to not damage the visor attached to his head (as if it wasn't suffering from enough water damage). He definitely was starting to feel a bit tired though owing to his earlier scuffles with the undead piranhas and that blood-stained abominable snowman. He just wished he could go back to the Infinity and take a well-deserved rest with his fellow mates. Alas, he eagerly joined the others the moment the Doctor declared yet another adventure through the unknown that he hoped to go on after their initial departure following the Reaper fiasco. Just before his head could naturally dip into the water, the Doctor and Ben cried out their discovery of yet another passageway.

"Come on, Garrus. This way!" Ben's throaty voice continued as the Doctor and John swam on. Weariness about to set upon him, the Turian followed suit… and into what looks like another enclosed lake - definitely going to be his next grave if he wasn't careful, Garrus thought. Despite this seemingly demeaning thought, he was surprised to see the trio enter into what appeared to be a secret alcove dug within one of the stone towers.

Emerging from the water to join the group, Garrus (much like the Doctor, John and a demorphed Ben) stood in awe at what was in front of him. Illuminating the small alcove was the mystical luminescence of a material that stood upright within a solid stone frame. Painted like the stars of the night sky, this material continued to slowly move in wave-like patterns as if beckoning the group to come closer.

And closer did they come, hypnotised by its impossible nature. Without even thinking about it, John reached his hand out at the material… and before he could react, the Green Lantern suddenly emerged right in front of the Rangers and their team following the tail of Nigo and the Gorengers and their team. Despite the confusing and almost nauseating feeling the teleportation induced, at least John was able to put 2 and 2 together - what he just passed through was another teleporter - albeit one that was unlike the military-grade one seen back at the base. Before he could relay this explanation, the Doctor, Garrus and Ben all spawned right in front of him.

John then explained about the teleporter they saw down below remarking that if somehow the inhabitants of the dimension they were in possession of teleportation technology and that this was in some way connected to the case with Cthulhu…

Before he could surmise any further, he heard loud grunts and squeals from Finn, Daita, Legolas and Nami. Rushing over the bridge, the Doctor and his immediate team of heroes have found the four of them struggling to pull open what looked like a gate cast in solid gold.

Brushing the other heroes aside, the Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver in the hopes that the metallic nature of the lock will allow the device to easily open it. Alas, to the Doctor's surprise, the golden gate did not budge one bit. Looking at the screwdriver with dismay, the Doctor gave it a few taps.

"Must've broken it the moment you landed in the water, Doc" Garrus jokingly said. Before long, the Doctor held it up so he can see what was really causing the issue - apparently the screwdriver needed some time for it to come up with the necessary calculations to create a subroutine allowing it to unlock a solid gold lock. Fortunately, it didn't require that much - however, were the heroes patient enough to wait? Especially considering that despite the solitary nature of their gathering, they were still trapped on an unknown alien world where ambush was more than just a possibility?

To their relief, the screwdriver started to chirp away as it signified the completion of its calculations - "That was quicker than I expected" the Doctor noted with surprise "Prepare yourselves, ladies and gentlemen…"

Activating the device, the screwdriver's tip glowed as the mechanical lock undid itself allowing the golden door to open. Awaiting behind it however was one… two… three of the yeti-like abominations from earlier, with the main leader in front raising its hand ready to strike down upon the unsuspecting heroes. If it weren't for the timely forcefield projected by John, everyone would have been meaty pancakes or worse.

"Go through that other passageway and see if we can find another way round!" Jason commanded as he, the Rangers and Gorengers prepared their weapons for yet another showdown. As quick as they could, the rest of the band rushed away, catching mere horrific glimpses of the extradimensional creeps spawning out of thin air. One of the creatures that ended up catching everyone by surprise, in particular, happened to be an ogre-like monstrosity that had an automatic chainsaw for one appendage and a firearm on the other. With its fiery rage set on the Rangers battling the pack of yetis, the ogre let loose a round from his firearm - an unusually shaped medium-sized black object. Quickly catching it being hurtled as her world ran in slow motion, Nami yelled at the Rangers to look out for it. It seemed like the warning came a little too late however as the foreign object bounced harmlessly off the stone parapet and slamming slap bang onto Trini's side as she was about to execute a somersault.

In a roar of flame and force, the Yellow Ranger was propelled off her feet and slammed into the thick furry chest of the yeti monster she was sparring with not just a moment ago. Enraged further into its insatiable bloodlust, the yeti raised its foot intending to crush Trini. Luckily, the Ranger came too and rolled out of its way. She was then helped back onto her feet by Billy.

"Trini are you OK?" He asked with great concern as he dodged another spit of poison.

"Argh! I feel a little cooked inside but I'm fine. We need to get back to the others!" Trini replied, helping a struggling Jason tame the wild mutt holding him down. Zack and Kimberly, along with Nigo, Akira, Peggy and Daita, continued to battle it out with the knights until they saw Trini, Billy and Jason bail. Hoping to create a temporary diversion, Peggy threw down a cluster of smoke bombs masking their escape from the fight as well. Even as the smoke continued to fog up the area, the monstrous creatures continued to hone in on the heroes running away as if they had special tracking vision.

Going down the other passageway, the heroes ran in such a frenzied speed that they failed to notice there was yet another trap waiting for them – built into the walls were a set of large sharp rusty-looking spikes that automatically triggered every time someone passed near or over them. With such adrenaline in their blood and grace in their movement, though, who would have noticed such things? After Anakin, Nami and John bypassed the spikes without second thought, the Doctor came within inches of getting shanked in his side before sliding to a halt and bumping into Garrus and Legolas behind him.

Without saying a word, the Doctor nudged Legolas towards the spikes as they retracted back towards the stone walls. Firing his arrows into each of the spikes slots, Legolas ran straight through the now-jammed trap with the Doctor, Garrus, Sora, Finn and Ben following suit.

"How long you think the arrows will hold for, Legolas?" Ben asked looking at the arrows starting to jiggle slightly.

"As long as I hoped they would" the Elven archer grimly replied, unsure of whether his trick would actually work. He continued to fire a string of arrows alongside Garrus with his blaster shots at the incoming knights and fiends. Mowing such monsters down didn't seem like such an issue to the two marksmen; in fact, in their head they were keeping score of how many they fell just like Legolas had done with Gimli all those years ago. Such fun times. Unfortunately their counting scheme was interrupted by the appearance of another ogre that let off another grenade that zipped in a straight line landing square in between Garrus's legs. The explosion knocks the duo down to the floor while the ogre charges at them with its chainsaw in full gear. Suddenly, an arrow shoots straight through the beast's head – it is Aorenger, the Blue Cherry bow in his hand. Rushing over, he helped Legolas and Garrus onto their feet before signalling to the Sentai and Rangers to hurry their asses over.

As the costumed heroes began bounding and shooting behind them, the arrows lodged in the trap began to heave and bend – the trap was activated but not released every time someone crossed the threshold and now it's had enough. "Hurry up Kim!" Jason said as Trini, Zack, Billy and the Sentai huddled behind him. The Pink Ranger had just kicked back a mutt and finished it off with a bow shot from under its chin when she heard Jason's cry. Kim bolted for the others as fast as she could, the adrenalin pumping heavily into her system making her sweat with a fear and terror she otherwise never knew existed. Her senses were fully focused on her friends – too focused on them in fact that she failed to hear the snapping of wood as the creaking of metal finally ceased; and then her world faded into black.

"NO!" Trini screamed as she saw Kim yelp in pain before falling to the floor, de-morphing into her civilian identity. She rushed over to catch the unconscious Kim with Daita coming over for assistance. Taking her by the shoulders, the duo immediately raced away to the others hoping to receive medical assistance.

"GUYS WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY-" Daita tried to say before noticing the heroes in the packed quarters trying to fend off at least 4 more death knights that emerged from their hiding spots behind the faux stone walls. With as much grace as they could muster, the heroes tried not to get within each other's path or line of fire with moderate success. The Doctor meanwhile secluded himself within John's holographic shield, his eyes wide shut waiting for the conflict to die down. Eventually, the knights were vanquished but more trouble lay ahead when one by one, a stream of creatures began pouring into the corridors leading straight towards them. Handing off the unconscious Kimberley to Sora, who himself couldn't keep focused on his healing while enemy fire was raining down on them, the Rangers lined themselves up ready to attack. As soon as the last fiendish mutt collapsed to the floor, a tag team of the yeti and ogre suddenly appeared. Before the Rangers and Sentai could fire off their own projectile weapons, the ogre let off a grenade, sending them flying back and feeling incinerated. This harmful act was followed by another grenade directed at John still holding his shield; when the grenade connected with it, the force propelled John, Finn, Legolas and Doctor back smacking the hard stone wall behind them (and each other). Likewise, the succeeding lightning bolt strike from the yeti struck Ben's omnitrix and electrocuting him also sending him flying back into Nami, Garrus and Anakin. With all heroes down on the floor and struggling to get back onto their feet, the creatures moved forward; now ready to hack the defenceless rabble of costumed freaks to death.

Before they could make that move however… BZT! BZT BZT! BZT! BZT! A loud torrent of projectiles like a machine gun rang throughout the air catching the creatures' attention as rounds of metallic origin hit them incessantly.

"So you're hungry, eh? Well eat lead, you abominations!" a man's voice rang out before the torrent resumed. Looking up, John was surprised to see the silhouette of a male human figure holding an oddly-shaped gun in his hand. The man fired off another load of rounds into the ogre (now charging towards him) even as the yeti charged up yet another lightning bolt. Noticing this, the man quickly hid himself behind the corner just dodging the shot before peeking out and firing more lead rounds, puncturing the yeti's thick hide like a hot knife through butter. He then took out his rusty double-headed axe and with one mighty swing, lopped the ogre's head off clean leaving the corpse oozing alien blood on the stone floor. Secreting himself behind the wall again as the yeti let out yet another lightning bolt and missing its target, the man first reached for the double-barrelled shotgun holstered on his belt but then decided against it – instead opting to pull out one of his secret weapons from his handy large knapsack: the rocket launcher. Loading a warhead into the tube, the new warrior faced his large monster friend again and without a word of warning, fired the rocket into the creature and exploding in its torso.

Shielding himself and his friends from the shower of blood as the yeti collapsed to the floor, a large gaping hole in its chest, John looked at their saviour square in the eye but no words could escape his mouth. As he tried to speak, the mystery man dumped his rocket launcher to the floor and rushed to the heroes, grabbing John's hand first and helping him up onto his feet.

"You guys OK?" the man asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for the save" John said as he dusted himself down. Turning to the corpses strewn around the area he then asked the armoured man "What were those things, anyway? I've never seen such abominations in my life"

"They're the hideous creatures that inhabit this godforsaken dimension" the man said as he helped the Doctor and Ben to their feet "You guys don't look like you come from here, do you?"

"Not really, no. We're just intergalactic tourists who just took a wrong turn that's all" the Doctor sarcastically remarked as he wiped the gravel off his jacket.

"You don't look like those creatures either" Ben noted as he helped Daita and Kenji stand up, "Not from around here, are you?"

"Not exactly but my command post back on Earth stumbled upon this dimension a fair while back so I know my way around here" the man said further, slightly giving the heroes notice to his armour plating, upon it was a faded out military decal.

"So…" Jason said approaching the armoured individual "You're a soldier from Earth?"

"To put it mildly, yes" he replied before sombrely saying "Maybe I'm the only one left alive in my command"

That last remark caused confusion and some hints of distress among the heroes – the last soldier of Earth now far from home? A bit of a stretch, even for a story but the way this saviour of theirs puts it, it doesn't sound quite far-fetched. Stepping forward, Anakin asked the man his name.

For a few moments, the man struggled to think – even putting a hand to his helmet didn't do much to stimulate his memory or whatever there was left of it.

"I… don't remember my full name. All I know is that I'm part of a Ranger company so I guess you can call me Ranger" was all he could say back. Turning away from the heroes, Ranger looked back down the hallway to find it devoid of creatures – it looked as if Shub-Niggurath was holding her kin steady. Turning back, Ranger asked them for their names. One by one, the heroes introduced themselves and explained as carefully as they could the idea that they come from alternate universes far different from the dimension they are currently in. Ranger almost felt like the idea of alternate universes was nothing new to him since he has crossed through one multiple times but it was still surprising of him to hear of universes populated by costumed heroes, alien alliances and technology far beyond his wildest imagination. Watching as Sora continued to slowly heal the gaping puncture wound in Kimberley's back, Ranger then said to the heroes "I don't think we can stay here for much longer. We need to move quickly before Quake remobilizes her troops."

"Wait a minute. Who or what is Quake? Do these… animals work for Quake?" Nami quizzically asked Ranger.

Sighing, Ranger thought very hard about what to say to the heroes about Shub-Niggurath and her attempt at domination and chaos over Earth; about the slipgates and the military campaign behind their use; and of Operation Counterstrike which left Ranger alive as the sole military unit undefeated and alive. It seemed as if most of the information was classified under direct orders by his superiors and meant to stay secret – but since his superiors were either dead or in hiding, it didn't seem to matter anyway.

"It's going to be a long story. How about I tell you once we get to a more… open environment?" Ranger said, subtly indicating the strewn corpses and congealed mess of blood staining the ground beneath their feet.

"About time we got out of here. The more l look at this, the more it makes me puke" Finn said, hoping his innards haven't turned inside out.

"You're not alone there" Zack said as he and the other Power Rangers demorphed into their everyday paraphernalia.

Upon seeing the de-morphing, Ranger was slightly taken aback at how young the faces behind the mask were – heck they may have looked older than the average adolescent but they certainly didn't look like the faces of battle like he wore. Nevertheless, Ranger put on his knapsack and walked out of the room, the heroes following behind him in a straight line.

Garrus and Legolas looked at each other, each confirming the other's confusion.

"The only soldier left alive wandering a place like this? Never come across someone like that before" Garrus said as he walked behind Ben.

"Well we did come across an empty military structure a while back. If he came from there, then I guess he speaks the truth. I do see how odd the premise looks, though" Legolas replied.

…

 _Meanwhile on the UNSC Infinity_

For the first time since coming to the titanic spaceship, Clara has had a good night's sleep free from the haunting tones of R'lyeh and Cthulhu. It seemed certain to her that the other heroes felt the same way or are about to when they come out of their rest. Arising from the bed in her pyjamas, Clara decided to take a step outside and wander the vast steel corridors surrounding her. The cool air flowed around her as she walked around looking inside the various living quarters and watching the heroes quietly be at peace – whether they were asleep or fixing their equipment.

Eventually, she found the mess quarters. Entering it, she found the place to be oddly serene for a place that would normally be filled with the sounds of hissing pots and the smell of ingredients letting their flavours loose. Instead, the only sounds emanating from a table further to the back of the room were of Troy sighing and fiddling with the teaspoon in his cup of coffee. It was clear to the kind companion that the Power Ranger was upset and in deep contemplation.

"Hello" Clara smiled as she approached Troy and sat next to him "Troy Burrows, right? The Red Ranger of the Megaforce team?"

Troy said nothing at first, putting the teaspoon down and then having a sip of his coffee as he put it back down and then looked at her "That's right." Troy replies, though Clara could tell by his tone that something was wrong with him. "You alright? You don't look so good. Reckon I know you've all been through a lot recently, but still, it looks like those dreams are no longer affecting us in this place. Everyone's sleeping peacefully, in fact have you gotten any? Maybe that's why you're down." Clara says.

"You aren't wrong. I haven't exactly been able to sleep since we got on here. I tried to, but...a lot's going through my mind right now." Troy says. Clara was a bit confused, yeah a lot was probably going through everyone's mind, but that still didn't stop them from resting. After all, they had all just nearly survived being wiped out of existence and learned that an even more powerful enemy then the Reapers themselves was on the rise. So why was...then it hit her. Troy was upset about what happened in his universe, all of the Ranger teams scattered, trying to rescue the people and their friends but all for nothing, the Alien and RPM Rangers were gone, and because of what they did, it was in a way their fault for what happened to the Bakugan, Avengers and Transformers. Because of their actions, the Doctor was too late to rescue their friends and now they were gone, erased from existence.

"Listen Troy, no one blames you or the other Rangers for what happened to your other friends. You and the rest of them were just, doing what you thought was right." Clara said, trying to cheer up the Red Megaforce Ranger. "Yeah, well what we thought was right costed us some of our friends. Considering the situation we could've used their help too. But now we're down heroes." Troy says.

"And once we defeat Cthulhu, they'll return and be safe again. Besides, you lot are recruiting more heroes now so, you should have your numbers back up again in no time." Clara says.

"Still, the other Rangers might get over it eventually to focus on the mission at hand, but...for me, it might take a while. What happened to Drago and the rest of them shouldn't have happened. Had we stuck together, not separated, the Doctor could've saved all of us and they'd all be safe here right now alongside us." Troy says.

"Come on now Troy, everyone here had no idea what was going on when the entropy wave began. Everyone was doing what you and the rest of the Rangers were doing. And don't forget, not all of the Digidestined made it too, not to mention many of Laval, Eris, and Cragger's friends. You can't blame yourself for what happened to your friends, unfortunately bad things happen when you least expect them too. Trust me, I've been traveling with the Doctor for a while and, well, we've had our share of bad things happening. But hey, on the bright side, it's not like all of your friends were erased. We were able to save pretty much the majority of them and that's at least good right?" Clara asked.

As if on cue, the doors to the cafeteria opened and in stepped the Fairy Tail Guild members, also well rested.

"Man, that was such a good night's rest. I feel so energised already" Natsu gleefully said as he stretched himself awake.

"Yeah. No more terrible nightmares to worry about" Happy said cheerily to Carla. Although Carla looked like she was OK with the situation, deep inside she was concerned over how long this tranquillity will last before the Cthulhu creature finds them.

The Guild walked over to the table where Troy and Clara were sitting. Lucy was the first to speak to Clara, the Doctor's companion – a woman no-one has ever seen before.

"So you're Clara Oswald. The person the Doctor has been travelling around with in his universe while we were away" the young Mage said with a grin on her face.

"It's nice to finally meet you like this. Face-to-face and all that" Gray said, trying to not look embarrassed in front of the newcomer.

"And you must be the Fairy Tail Guild. The Doctor has told me a lot about you lot so I think I know most of your names" Clara replied. She pointed to each of the members and called them out by their full name, much to their surprise.

Happy couldn't contain his enthusiasm "Wow. The Doctor really did speak a lot about us. Did he ever mention about our adventures before we met him? Did he tell you about what we did to kick some butt during the Reaper War? Did he-" A knock from Erza shut him up.

"Don't worry about him. He just gets excited about this kind of stuff when he really shouldn't be" Erza smirked "I'm glad that we're safe here for now. Really want to go out and pummel this Cthulhu fellow to the ground but as they say a rest is as good as a change"

Clara simply stared at the nonchalant Erza as the armoured Mage sat still in what appeared to be a meditative trance. Turning to face the equally dumbfounded guild, Clara sarcastically asked "Is she always like this with you lot?"

"Yep" Natsu replied, just shocked at how awkward the conversation turned out to be. Troy, snapped out of his own deep thought, decided to break the silence and leave with notice, leaving Clara on just one side of the table faced against the crowded bench opposite her.

"So…" Gray started to relieve the tension "What… exactly have you been doing with the Doctor while he left us to rebuild our world?"

Clara sighed and twiddled her thumbs. "Well I wish I could tell you but it's going to be a long story"

"Well since we have a lot of time on our hands before the Doctor gets back, you can start at the beginning" Gray said as he and the Guild eagerly leant forward.

"OK but hope you can keep up with me" Clara said as she prepared herself for story-time "When I first met the Doctor, it was a very interesting meeting…"

She then proceeded to tell them about the time alien robots landed on Earth in her time and used their evil powers of technology to steal people's souls and upload them onto the mysterious plane of existence known as the "internet" via wireless connection so that way the person's physical body could be inhabited by "the Great Intelligence". Of course she had to tell the story in such a way the Guild could understand it but even then, there was still some confusion as to what she was talking about.

After about an half an hour or so, Clara was able to them that very peculiar first meeting and how she was very grateful for his actions in saving the day. Needless to say that even though it was just one adventure out of many to come, the members of Fairy Tail were definitely taken back "Wow, that was a way to start an adventure with the Doctor, huh?" Wendy asked.

"Oh yeah, that's for sure." Clara replied to the young Dragon Slayer.

"This Great Intelligence being sounds very intriguing as an enemy of the Doctor has faced so far with you by his side, though I'm inclined to believe he's not the _only_ one, is he?." Erza says with her right hand to her chin, thinking about just how dangerous this enemy of the Doctor sounded and wondering if he had many more enemies out there back in his home universe.

"Still find it hard to believe that the Doctor we just saw is the same one, just with a different face. I wonder when he regenerated." Lucy questions.

"I don't know. By the time I met him he was already all into bow ties and fezzes and all that stuff. So it must've been before he met me." Clara answered.

"Think he had other companions before you then? Kind of curious myself as to how long to him it's been since he last met us. He did say he's been through a lot since our last meeting." Gray says.

"I think he has as well, though he's not one to really talk about past adventures sometimes, or if he's had other companions before. I think that's because something bad has happened to them, something that he'd much rather forget all about." Clara says.

"Well either way this new Doctor seems to be more hyper then the last one. It's probably going to take a while to get used to him and his new looks and personality. But, he's still the same Doctor and the one who can help us through this new threat." Carla says.

"I wonder how the others are doing right now? They left only a couple hours ago but who knows if the same thing could be said for them wherever they went." Lily questions.

Natsu slammed his fists onto the table "Dammit! I really wanted to go on this first mission too!" Natsu yelled in anger as he then slammed his right fist into his left palm "I bet they're kicking a lot of bad guy asses right now and having fun too." Natsu says.

"Tch, no kidding. I hate being stuck on this ship not able to do anything to get back at this Cthulhu bastard" Gajeel says.

…

 _Back in the Quake Dimension..._

"I think I'm no longer having fun here." Ben says.

"You were having fun in the first place?" Sora questioned with a confused look.

Ben did not respond although he did give Sora the look that at first he was looking forward to a whole new adventure in the cosmos but instead got a soulful of terror and uneasiness that sent shivers down his spine. Still, with friends such as Sora and Garrus around, there was nothing to fear right?

Except there almost was. When the Doctor and friends settled down with the Ranger in an empty chamber surrounded by walls and lights of bluish shades, the soldier from Earth told as much of the story as he can remember. He told them about Operation Counterstrike and how quickly it ended for the forces of Earth - one moment a base teeming with the life signs of military and scientific personnel, the next completely overrun and deserted. He told them about the four Runes of magic, how many hellish traps he had to pass to acquire them… and how he used them all to take his battle towards near-fatal victory on Quake's own turf.

Everyone was amazed to hear it. It was the story of this lone man crossing dimensions, blasting away at these heathen creatures and basically leading the counter-charge against Quake, whatever Quake was. No-one ever seemed to have an idea on how to relate their experiences to Ranger - the closest anyone got was Legolas managing to (with the help of his dwarvish pal Gimli and King Aragorn) slay an entire pack of orcs and evil men riding on mounted elephants outside Minas Tirith.

Taking a huge sigh of relief after the long exposition, Ranger then asked the wandering heroes "So what brings all of you here to this dimension? You lost tourists or something?"

"Not exactly" Jason started to speak as he sat down next to a partially-healed but now conscious Kimberley "We're here because we were sent on a mission to find heroes we can recruit"

"You see each of us is part of a heroic team from our own home universes but we always are on the lookout for a helping hand" Akira said.

"I see" Ranger solemnly sighed "But you getting to this dimension seems like no accident. How did you guys even know about the existence of this dimension at all?"

"Let's just say we got help from up on high" the Doctor said as he continued to fiddle with the sonic screwdriver "And those powers that be directed us here to find you because we need your help on some threat that could very well destroy this universe and all its neighbours in the multiverse"

"And what do you suppose I can bring to the table?" Ranger crossed his arms in disbelief – _like I'd be of any use_ , he thought. As a man who seems to be broken spiritually by the cross-dimensional travelling, it's not hard to tell why.

"Apparently according to our sources, the monster responsible for causing us to come scrambling for help can be traced back to this dimension" the Doctor casually explained as he stood up and reached into his back pocket for a piece of paper he scribbled some things out on beforehand.

Holding the paper out in full view for the Ranger to see, the Doctor asked if any of them seemed familiar. The Ranger stared long and hard at the strange symbols before him – none of them seemed to click well into his mind. He continued studying them very closely to see if an inch of his sane intelligence can aid him out here.

To the rest of the heroes, they were certainly worried about the expression on the Ranger's face – something about it reminded the Americans in particular of the dreaded 'thousand long stare' that old Vietnam War veterans suffered traumatically. It seemed fair then that conversely, Legolas and Garrus seemed impatient waiting to see if the hero they had picked up was to be of any use.

"Are you sure you recognise any of them, good sir?" Legolas huffed as he stood beside the Doctor.

His long session of scrutiny over, the Ranger pointed at the symbol that he definitively could make out among the mess. It was the one that he had not seen in a very long time and yet seeing it again it made his whole body feel frozen and stiff with fear as if the whole experience was just yesterday. It was the symbol of Shub-Niggurath, codename: Quake, the bitch who wanted to take over the world and turn it into her own dark menagerie of evil.

"It's that one but… that's impossible" the Ranger exasperatedly said in disbelief.

"What is impossible?" Ben asked.

"She can't be alive right now. I destroyed her physical manifestation long time ago…" the Ranger muttered; his eyes glued to the stone floor.

"Who is this 'she' that this man refers to?" Akira asked, looking at the symbol the Ranger indicated – the one that looked like an upward C with a nail driven right through the centre.

Hearing this, Ranger stopped and looked glaringly at the band of heroes assembled before him before explaining that Shub-Niggurath is the one the symbol represents. At that moment, the whole sequence of events fell into place for the heroes – Cthulhu was still lying underneath the city of R'lyeh by the time the entropy waves started occurring, so they can't have been made by him; likewise the Great Old Ones were combatting the multitude of deities guarding the multiverse so owing to all that power, it wasn't likely THEY were responsible either unless… Shub-Niggurath, the one Great Old One they never knew about, had suddenly become a major player in the game and triggered the entropy wave release upon her resurrection.

"Well that makes a lot more sense doesn't it. We need to take this so-called god down before any more damage is done" Jason said determinedly, his hand glazed well over the Morpher.

"But to do that we need all the firepower we can get. I'm sure the gods on our side will direct us to more heroes in more universes soon enough" Ben mused, the Red Ranger conceding to the sentiment.

Getting up from his post, John said "Well all this sounds fine and dandy, but I've a feeling our battles here in this dimension are not over. We need to continue moving before any of Quake's kind come back to torment us"

"Agreed" Ranger said as he arose to his feet "I think I know of a portal that can deposit you guys back into the installation"

With renewed vigour, the heroes all stood up in their place, readying their weapons in case of defence.

"Lead the way, Ranger" Peggy said as she tailed behind the ragged brute of a man. Daita and Akira stood further back and noticed slyly the admiration that Peggy has for this strange new man they have met.

"What is it about this guy that people find attractive about him?" Daita asked his friend.

"I guess people like Peggy are taken aback by war veterans and their rugged determination to push themselves to the limit" Akira simply replied, his mind trying to think about how his rugged determination differed that of the Ranger.

"I guess it may be his buff looks too" Nami spoke up behind them as the heroes begin to walk.

Daita scoffed before mockingly flexing his muscles. Rolling his eyes with incredulity at Daita's failed attempt at macho behaviour, Akira simply slapped him on the head before walking out.

After traversing the long blue hallway before them, the heroes came across yet another elevator platform which begged the question on their minds "How big is this palace?" accompanied by thoughts of worry that they will never be able to get out in one piece, if at all.

Ranger stayed quiet on the subject, trying to run through his head where the portal was located and how to get to it for it was quite a long time ago that he had searched every nook and cranny of Quake's dimension to find hidden caves and rooms that could prove exploitable. 'Now what did I do to get there?' he deeply meditated as he walked 'I scaled a wall and then dived into the pool below – nah that didn't happen…'

"Mind if I don't ask Ranger but… how many of these creatures live here in this dimension?" asked Billy.

"Simplest answer I can give you? Enough to form a large army that can take over the Earth" replied Ranger as the elevator slowed to a halt in front of another long stone hallway.

"And the more complex answer?" Trini asked, curiously.

A long pause then a chilling reply: "As many children as she can produce. She is a god after all, and there is no shortage of how much power she has"

"Great. We're dealing with the spawn of what might as well be the devil," Garrus said before seeing a confused face on the non-Earthly Legolas "or a... a…" Garrus stumbled trying to remember what the Middle Earth equivalent of an Earthly mythical devil may be. "Or a balrog" he managed to sputter, only to earn Legolas's look of incredulity and rolling eyes.

"Don't think you nailed that comparison right. Maybe next time" John simply said as he continued walking.

By the time they got to the end of the hallway, right in front of the group lay what appeared to be yet another lake-courtyard with a bridge and intermediate tower. Everything seemed quiet and still, except for the cold wind that blew past.

"You sure you leading us in the right direction?" the Doctor asked as he put his hands in his coat pockets.

"I may have been through this place only once but the details I just remember so vividly. Of course we are going the right way?" Ranger replied as he walked on towards the outside. Just as he did so…

 _THUD!_

The Ranger suddenly staggered back as an entanglement of vines and rock suddenly sprouted from below and completely covered the exit. Simultaneously, out from the walls came small cannon barrels lining each wall three pieces at a time. Sensing the danger, the Doctor called for John to rev up his Green Lantern shield.

As he did so, the first barrage of nails shot out from the walls at high speed. Lucky for the heroes though, it merely tickled the construct for now. Of course, the construct itself could only stay online for so long before either John got tired of concentrating or it all breaks down as the dark goddess of the land knows all so well.

"Oh great, looks like this she-god is giving us more grief," Jason groaned as he held his morpher firmly in his hand, tempted to morph again "Can we try to break down this wall?"

Striking the viny barrier with his own fist, Akira recoiled in pain as the mass of writhing vines strung itself tighter. Daita, enraged that his friend was bested by a wall, tried to connect his fist with the wall but a strong grip from behind held him back.

"Don't be stupid!" Hayato strained to say as he held the Gorenger steady.

"Trapped again. For good this time" Finn squealed as he cowered behind the Green Lantern.

Slapping the back of the weaklings head, Nami angrily said "Snap out of it. Don't lose hope just yet!"

The Doctor immediately unsheathed his sonic screwdriver and aimed it squarely at the nail cannon in the wall, hoping that his high-tech gear could shut off the mechanism. Alas, it didn't work.

"Damn. I thought this would work with mechanical gear" he spluttered, aghast that his trusty device failed him once again. Looking back at the thick viny wall that, by now, Ranger was trying to hack at and Legolas was trying to loosen with his own elven dagger without too much success, the Doctor came up with an idea – dangerous and crazy but the only one he thinks would work.

Grabbing Ranger's large almost-magical rocket launcher, the Doctor commanded that Ranger and Legolas step back.

Seeing the dangerous weapon in the Doctor's hands, Ranger ran over and tried to pry the weapon off the time lord's hands, asking if he was crazy.

"It's a crazy idea but it might work. I need some extra firepower though. Garrus, your rifle! Gorengers, your Storm Bomb!"

"Are you crazy?! We could all be incinerated with that much explosive firepower in here!" Peggy screamed incredulously as the Doctor loaded a rocket into the chamber.

"Then I suppose Ben can shield us with something, right?" the Doctor said, looking at a rather flustered Ben. The teenager couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing – the Doctor, a man normally averse to using a gun, now holding a rocket launcher in his hands and coming up with a suicidal idea. Still, there was no other option to take.

"I'll try something but it might not work…" Ben muttered as he fiddled with the Omnitrix trying to find the best monster suited to the situation. Confirming it with the machine, Ben transformed into Big Chill, immediately slapping the Omnitrix symbol on his chest to change into Ultimate Big Chill, much to Ranger's astonishment.

"Your friend here can do transformation magic like that too?" he said in amazement.

"Yeah. And he's damn good at it" replied the Doctor as he held the launcher steadily in his arms, sights fixed.

"Ready on my mark!" he yelled.

"Make it quick. I can't hold this off for long!" John grunted as he felt his hand lose grip on the ethereal shield he created. Garrus aimed his weapon as the Rangers, Sentai, and Rider morphed/henshined, the Sentai readying their Gorenger Storm.

The Doctor's world slowed down as his finger pulled the trigger. All at once, the deafening cacophony of the futuristic rocket, the Mantis's laser bolts and the now-materialising Gorenger Storm ball filled the room. As the three projectiles connected with the viny entanglement, Big Chill swiftly made his move – the moment the sparks and smoke began to surface, he extended his large wings that, seconds later, proved useful as the big thermal shield keeping his friends safe.

As the explosion died down, a low deep groan emanated from the sky. The entanglement of alien foliage slowly withered away with each branch retreating into nothingness. As this happened, the barrage of sharp nails also died down – John powering down his shield in response to this. The Doctor stood agape at what he just did with such a weapon of mass destruction but his awe faded the moment he saw the monsters on the side of the bridge materialising. Quake definitely knew this was going to happen, the Doctor thought; it was an ambush within an ambush.

"More of those creeps around? This demonic mother must have some serious issues" Ben as Ultimate Big Chill sarcastically remarked as he prepared himself for the onslaught.

"These monsters want to have a play with us again?" Nigo gestured and flexed "I'm ready for round 2"

"So are we, Hayato," Legolas said as he drew some more arrows from his seemingly never-ending quiver "but we can't stay here for long. Ranger, which way is the portal?"

Scanning the area around him, Ranger tried to remember how he found the portal the first time he went inside the horrible palace. Then it hit him real hard.

"This way over the wall!" he exclaimed as he pointed to the stone wall just next to them. The stone wall that had only a tiny ledge upon which the heroes had to scale. Fortunately enough, there was a smaller alcove that the heroes could hop into. The Doctor was the first to make the leap just before the first Death Knights could even think about aiming their flaming swords at the Time Lord; closely following behind him was Big Chill Ben, using his ice powers at least to ensure that the monsters stood at bay – for every creature he iced over, there was always 2 more that took its place on the bridge breaking through.

Beneath the heroes scaling the wall was the same cesspool of alien water filled with more of Quake's aquatic brethren – all piranhas with their mouths agape ready to catch their prey. The site of these fish hopping out of the water and baring all their teeth was enough to send chills down the spine of even the brave Power Rangers and Gorengers.

"Move it!" Nami yelled as she stood firm in the small alcove using her Clima-tact magic to keep the floating cobra monsters at bay. From his steadfast position directly on the bridge, Ranger took out from his backpack his third-best prized weapon that he deemed the "large nail gun" although in appearance it was more akin to a minigun at best. Without hesitation or a witty one-liner, the one-man army whirred the gun to life shooting nail after nail at the dastardly ferocious creatures. Knights continued to run across the bridge however, leaving the Kamen Rider and Gorengers strenuously working to make sure they do not get within melee range of the wall. Anakin himself was trying to muster up his ability with the force to make an impasse while John kept holding up as strong a shield as he could humanly make possible.

As Ranger and the long-range heroes continued to wear thin the entourage of knights and ogres that try to traverse the bridge, they failed to notice one seemingly important detail: even though it appeared that the creatures were falling to their doom off the bridge, their seemingly undead nature has rendered them unharmed by the splashdown. And as per the instructions of their dear mother, the undead creatures merely shambled to the nearest lifting mechanism which sent them all the way back to the entrance.

"Are we all across now?!" Ranger yelled as he fired off another nailgun shot at an ogre.

"Not yet! We're pinned down by all this firepower!" Akira replied back as he and Daita used their Gorenger weapons to continue to the defensive slaughter. Seeing this barrage of undead creatures continuing to move, Ranger finally thought of an idea that would give his newfound friends some valuable time. Reaching into the front pocket of his combat pants, he pulled out 2 amulet stones both of which were shaped like the Quake symbol. Looking around, Ranger spotted Kimberley (morphed but looking slightly pained) and the tireless Legolas on the other alcove opposite the ledge continuing to pick off targets on land and air. Having made up his mind who he was going to share his lucky power boost with, Ranger quickly leapt back onto the ledge and shimmied his way over to the two archers.

Tapping Kimberley on the shoulder, Ranger said "Kimberley, right?"

"What is it, Ranger?"

Holding out one of the amulets in the palm of his hand, he offered it to Kimberley. Legolas also saw this offer and was stunned by the Quake symbol on it.

"It's OK, I stole them from Quake. If you take one, you'll become more powerful. Trust me, I've done this so many times…"

"OK but what are you supposed to do with it? Eat it?" the elf asked inquisitively.

"Not really" the soldier said before placing the amulet against the chest of a surprised Kimberley. Immediately as he put the amulet on her, the strange rock melted away as if it was being absorbed by the skin directly. As this happened, Ranger did the same thing. Closing his eyes, he felt the power of Quake surge throughout his veins filling him with immense pride and wonder. Kimberley, having consumed it for the first time, double-backed in groaned pain before, too, feeling the surge of electricity run through her system. A few seconds later, she roared out as if feeling more empowered than ever before. Ranger simply opened his eyes and to the astonished Elven ranger, they were now entirely bright yellow in appearance; it seemed logical to assume then that for Kimberley, the same thing happened to her behind that helmet.

"Oh yeah! Now I feel much better!" Kimberley exclaimed as she picked her Power Bow from the ground and started to rain down arrows on the monsters on the bridge. Likewise, Ranger rained an equal amount of hell on them.

From inside, Jason and the other Power Rangers heard Kimberley yell in delight as if something unusual happened. Waiting by a wall until the others caught up, the heroes wondered what madness had consumed the Pink Power Ranger.

"What the hell's going on with Kimberley? Sounds like she's having way too much fun…" Zack wondered out loud, a look of concern lining his face. The Doctor, looked around the corner and saw an astonished Nigo and the Gorengers bound into view followed by Nami and an unusually calm and upright Kimberley and Ranger.

Stopping by the first group and letting themselves catch their breath, Nigo first spoke up "I don't know what the hell happened out there but Kimberley and Ranger started going mad all of a sudden"

"If by mad you mean saving your skin, then you're very much welcome" Kimberley joked back "If it wasn't for Ranger's power-enhancing token, then you wouldn't be here at all, let alone in one piece"

"Ranger's what now?" Jason asked brusquely before the glowing-eyed Ranger showed him the Quake tokens and explaining to the amazed yet terrified heroes that he's used the token so many times to help him overcome the obstacles and that they may one day might need the boost if they be so brave enough to try.

"How long does the effect last?" the Doctor asked, correctly assuming Kimberley was dosed with the unyielding power of the token. He may not have been a medical doctor but he knew one thing – unless enhancements to the human condition were properly controlled, then chaos and potential destruction would reign supreme over the fabric of life.

"It's not addictive like a narcotic. In fact the effects should wear off about… now" Ranger said as the yellow colour of his eyes faded back to their normal brownish hue. For Kimberley the cooldown was identical and almost went away like a wisp in the night (although Kimberley could not help but let out a long sigh of relief).

"Got any more tricks up your sleeve, there, Ranger?" John asked. Ranger nodded before taking out from his other pants pocket a red token shaped like a pentagram, explaining the pentagram of protection which virtually makes him indestructible for a short time (not that he needed to demonstrate it to them). The next item he took out of his knapsack gave Legolas quite the shock if it weren't for the Ranger calling his ring of invisibility just that and not the name that is normally ascribed to that-which-must-not-be-named.

"Impressive to say the least" Ben as Ultimate Big Chill said "but we must keep moving. Use those items wisely when you need it"

"Of course, big guy. I know what I'm doing" Ranger scoffed before stashing the super nailgun into his knapsack replacing it with his double-barrelled shotgun. Looking up at the heroes before he could stand up and sling the pack around his back, he asked them "I don't suppose any of you mind if I give you at least one of my weapons. Got a whole ton of firepower in here"

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact that I've seen the inside of the Doctor's TARDIS, I'd seriously be questioning just how you have all of those big guns in that small backpack. But not going to, 'cause nothing surprises me anymore" Sora says using his Barrier to protect himself from a blast of lightning from one of the Yeti creatures. Sora lowers the barrier and counters sending his own blast of lightning striking the Yeti creature from above as it goes down "Anyways, mind if I have a go at your weapon?" Sora asks looking back at Ranger with an excited grin on his face.

"Yeah... no. How about giving your weapon to a trained professional and not a kid?" Garrus says walking over to Ranger.

"Whatever works" Ranger says reaching into his pack and pulling out his special weapon, handing it to Garrus after the Turian sharpshooter placed his assault rifle on his back. This leaves Sora with a pouting look on his face.

"Who are you calling kid? I'm technically an adult now. Not to mention I have training" Sora says.

"Yeah, with a magical key sword. Not a gun. The day your Keyblade can start turning into a gun, let me know" Garrus says as he looks at the gun. "So what do I do with this?" Garrus asks.

"I call this gun the Thunderbolt. Get the picture yet?" Ranger asks.

"Say no more. Where do I aim this thing?" Garrus asks.

"See the lake down there? Fire into that. Let science do the work for you" Ranger points back to the entrance.

"Alright. Let's see what this Thunderbolt can do" Garrus eagerly says as he rushes over to the edge and points the gun down towards the water below. Garrus pulled the trigger firing a stream of electricity down into the water, immediately upon coming into contact the entire cesspool begins surging with electricity causing all of the monsters in the water to cry out in pain. After a few seconds of firing it Garrus stops firing the gun and lifts it up, him, the Ranger, as well as a few of the others who weren't dealing with holding the other demons back looking down to see the smoking and lifeless corpses of the monsters in the water. Seeing this caused Garrus to whistle in astonishment.

"Not bad" he says looking back at Ranger.

"Mind using it again? 'cause heads up!" Ranger says pointing behind Garrus who turns to see two of the Yeti-like creatures (having silently teleported into position) coming towards them. Garrus turns his body and the weapon to them and pulls down on the trigger again, sending another stream of electricity at the two monsters that are hit by it one by one and go down after a few seconds. "Oh yeah! I can get used to this." Garrus says.

"Yeah, well don't. Ammo for that thing is extremely rare to come by. I only use it in extreme situations, like so" Ranger says taking the gun from Garrus and putting it away quickly as he got back to firing his nailgun.

"If we needed to electrocute the water and fry all those monsters in there, I could've done that with Shocksquatch" Ben says grudgingly pointing out his wasted usefulness.

"And I have lightning magic too" Sora also adds in, the pout still on his face.

"Yeah but a gun that shoots lightning is also pretty damn sweet, don't ya think?" Garrus says. The sentiment is echoed by Billy, a Ranger always known for his knack of science and engineering to come up with solutions to problems.

The jolly mood is short-lived however as, unnoticed by the heroes initially, they began to hear squelches and squirms echo down the hall.

"Oh shit…" Ranger sighed as he espied faint viscous blobs sliding towards them like the icky villains they are. Taking aim with his rocket launcher, Ranger paused as something even more sinister wafted its way into the room with the floating monsters. Wispy like the air it floated on was the upper half of a mutilated corpse, draped in an equally dark almost blackish cloth, arms dangling in mid-air. The moment it whispered an eerie "Why are you here?" Ranger immediately felt his stomach turn as he knew what was coming next. The Doctor could too and barked out an order.

"John give us some cover!" he exclaimed just as the draped spectre fired off an ethereally red spiked orb in their general direction. Quickly, John flew up and blocked the orb's path with a constructed fist. As the fist closed, the orb exploded although it wasn't as strong as any other attack they have faced – it was enough to cause John some discomfort but he was still in the air.

Instinctively, Ranger switched from the nailgun in his hand to the rocket launcher and fired off a couple of rounds at the oncoming explosive blobs hoping to blow them up before they get too close. Likewise, John began trying to shoo the blobs away but for him it was slightly difficult for the blobs were moving faster than he could react.

Seeing this, Ben decided enough was enough. Flicking through his Omnitrix, he selected and then morphed into XLR8. Moving much faster than the blobs, Ben simply knocked them back towards the floating spectre, blinding the creature long enough for the heroes to stay out of sight. Despite this heroic act, Ben knew that the creatures would be back. After touching the Omnitrix to switch to Diamondhead, Ben rushed back out to see the spectre rise back into view along with a few more ugly flying cobras flanking its sides. With a grin on his face, Ben shot out his diamond projectiles impaling the cobras instantly and slowing down the spectre down considerably. However, one of the diamond specks shot straight through the spectre's brain. With its dying energy, it lunged forward, ready to go on a suicide charge.

Looking straight behind him and the others, Ranger cringed at the sight that lay before him – not much room left to run but to jump down into a pool of cold water. Turning back to the heroes, he announced his next bold move.

"You guys ready for a swim?" Ranger panted as the suicidal charge came really close. Without much hesitation, the heroes turned face and jumped straight into the depths below. Just in time as well, since the spectre blindly collided with the back stone wall and sent a surge of flames almost rushing down the depth.

Splashing down into the water, the heroes quickly looked up to see if any threats were coming their way. None. Finn looked up and felt his crippling fear subside slowly.

"I hope that's the last of them…" he sighed as he continued to tread the murky waters "Where now, Ranger?"

"Just follow my lead. I think we need to swim down through this way" Ranger said before he ducked his head into the water and paddled away.

Despite the apparent nerve going around about no-one having to swim their way around before, all the heroes decided to hold their breath and take the plunge. At least they knew underneath these waters was nothing but calm.

…

 _Meanwhile, on the UNSC Infinity_ …

"…and so that is the first time the Doctor and I met. Rather weird start but any start than none at all" Clara sighed as she slumped back onto the bed. She had just finished relating her first meeting with the Doctor to the founding members of the Justice League and it was alright to say they too were impressed at hearing about another one of the Doctor's villains.

Batman, an expert at computer technology among other things, pondered over the existence of such a technopathic being capable of trapping the human race inside their own technology. If such a being were to exist and take sides against a supernatural entity such as the Great Old Ones, then it could possibly spell the end of the human race as they know it. He voiced this opinion to the others.

"I'm sure that the Great Intelligence is someone that can be easily overcome, especially when you guys put your heads together and all that" Clara mused with equal determination.

Flash looked at her and smiled "Yeah, I think with all our powers we should be able to take down these freaks without a struggle."

Hawkgirl retorted however "We're talking about actual gods here that we're dealing with, not some being like Darkseid. Now he may have been one of the toughest beings we've ever faced but now how can we fight something that is too… out there for us to comprehend, let alone see?"

"It is too early to tell what plans the gods and the Doctor have in store for us but if we are to get the expertise of new heroes throughout the multiverse, we must be prepared to accept it with open arms" J'onn added.

Getting up off her seat, Clara stretched and said "Well I suppose I can let you get back to your training. I've got a bunch of other heroes to meet and greet."

"What? No more stories to tell us about you and the Doctor?" Flash whined as the other heroes got up and shook Clara's hand.

"Maybe some other time, Wally" Diana said as she escorted Clara out of the quarters "I can escort you to another hero's quarters if you wish"

Taking Diana by the hand, Clara graciously accepted the offer. At least she had someone new other than the Doctor to talk to while she was alone on this big ship, possibly.

"So Diana, is it true that you are a divinely created being? Not born of human means or anything like that?" Clara asked the Amazonian.

"I wouldn't say created by a divine being but certainly not created by human means either. We Amazonian women were born from clay, molded and sculpted by our mothers. It was long after I was born that I had my first encounter with a member of the male species" Diana said as the duo continued to walk past other rooms where either there were people sleeping or intensely focused on their training, sometimes even walking by some UNSC personnel, Clones, or both.

As Diana looked around and walked past the Kung Fu Panda warriors snoozing around, she then turned to the young woman and asked "You know, it must be very unusual for you being a normal woman with a normal life to be walking and living among us titans and warriors of unimaginable physical and mental superiority, don't you think?"

"I don't really find it unusual at all. I mean, after my sharp intro to you guys back there, I bet you feel like the fishes out of water but… I suppose what I am about to tell you next is a little spoiler about my next adventure with the Doctor but whatever, I'll say it anyway" Clara smiled at the goddess before stopping to face her directly "The way my life came together is perhaps as divine as I seem to say you lot here are. According to the Doctor, one autumn afternoon about 1981 my parents came together because of one single leaf. At that moment when both mum and dad locked eyes, my dad decided to keep the leaf as a memento. You know what he said to my mother about the leaf? He said 'this precise leaf had to grow in that precise way, in that precise place, so that precise wind could tear it from that precise branch, and make it fly into this precise face at that exact moment. And if just one of those tiny little things had never happened, I'd never have met you. Which makes this the most important leaf in human history.' And I suppose he was right about that"

Diana listened with great intent. Once the quote was over, she said to Clara in a stunned voice "Wow. That really is something special to treasure. Where is the leaf now?"

"I'll tell you and the others later. It's part of the next tale I will tell" Clara said as she and Diana walked past the quarters that appeared to just house the lonely Istari wizard Gandalf the White, meditating on his thoughts with his staff lain beside him. "See you back at your quarters, Wonder Woman" Clara said before Diana departed and Clara went inside. Gandalf seemed to be deep into meditating when Clara walked in, making sure she was quiet as not to disturb the wizard as his eyes were still closed, his breathing low and quiet. Deciding it was probably best not to disturb him, Clara turned to leave when "Now, now no need to leave. I had just about finished meditating anyways" Gandalf says opening his eyes as he looked up at Clara who turned her head to look back at him.

"Sorry if I did disturb you" Clara says through clenched teeth feeling embarrassed.

"As I said, I had just about finished. Come sit" Gandalf says as Clara does so and sits in front of him. "From what I've heard, you had quite the first encounter with the Doctor" Gandalf says.

"So you've heard about it from some of the others. Yeah well, like I've said to the others it was definitely something that's for sure" Clara says. Gandalf lightly chuckles "For someone of my age, I thought I had seen it all. However, when the Reapers invaded our world, and the Commander, his friends, the Master Chief, and the Doctor appeared, I just had this feeling that there was a lot more than we had known about. And how right that feeling seems now. An entire multiverse out there, for all we know an infinite amount of alternate universes. Makes me curious to see what other wonders and horrible nightmares lie out there" Gandalf says.

"You can say that again. I've seen a lot of things in my travels with the Doctor, but now knowing how there's an entire multiverse out there. All of the things I've seen and been a part of so far, I've barely scratched the surface of seeing everything. Kind of makes me look forward to some more adventures with the Doctor once all of this is over with" Clara says.

"Yes...when this is all over…" Gandalf says, his voice suddenly becoming saddened as he seemed to be thinking about something. Clara noticed this "Are you alright?" Clara asks.

"Hm? Ah, yes...just thinking about something. My apologies. I guess, just like a few of the others we're still finding it hard to comprehend all that has happened. Especially the fact that friends, and family we promised to protect are just...gone" Gandalf says.

"If I'm guessing this right, are you referring to your hobbit friends? Frodo and the others?" Clara asks.

"Yes...I knew something terrible was coming. I went straight to Aragorn to warn him and then was sent to gather the others as well as the leaders of Elves, and Dwarves. As soon as I felt the disturbance, I should have gone to the Shire to take Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin with me. Had I done that...perhaps they'd be here, safely aboard the Infinity instead of erased from all of time and space" Gandalf says.

"You can't blame yourself for that Gandalf. Troy is also going through the same thing as well, wondering what would've happened had all of the Rangers stuck together if the Doctor would've been able to save the friends all of you lost. None of you truly knew what was going on and were just doing what you felt right. And who knows what would've happened if you had done that, maybe you could've saved them, or maybe you would've been erased along with them while Aragorn and the others weren't. You can't see the future, even the Doctor can't" Clara says.

"Yes, I know. It his hard to tell whether doing that would've saved them or not. What happened, happened. All I can do now, is use my powers to help the others to defeat this new threat if we are to have any chance at saving all of our friends and family" Gandalf says.

"Speaking of which," Clara joyfully says as she goes up to close the door to the quarters. "Care to show me a couple of magic tricks you have up your sleeve?"

Gandalf could only respond by staring dumbfoundedly until Clara clarified it for him "The Doctor has told me about your magical powers. I wonder how the art of Istari wizardry would look to an ordinary human being like me."

Standing up, Gandalf picked up his magical staff, smiled and said simply "Then let me show you, Ms Oswald."

 _In one of the training rooms of the Infinity…_

The automatic door opens up as Kamen Rider Decade, Natsu, Lucy, and Ahsoka walk into the room to have a little sparring between each other, when a loud battle grunt in front of them makes them notice someone already in the room. In the middle of the room, to Natsu, Lucy, and Ahsoka was a strange armored person, but to Tsukasa, it was Gaim. Gaim at the moment was in his Orange Arms armor, swinging his Daidaimaru and Musou saber around at nothing but air, but it was obvious he was training at the moment.

"Who's that?" Ahsoka questions as she, and the other two have quizzical looks on their faces.

"That, is Kouta Kazuraba. Kamen Rider Gaim" Tsukasa explains to the three.

"Huh?! That's Gaim?" Lucy says, she and the others becoming shocked by this. The three had heard or overheard from some of their friends about there being some new heroes among them, these being two new Kamen Riders named Gaim and Drive, and a Super Sentai team called the ToQgers.

"Yep. Gaim isn't really new. He's been a Kamen Rider for some time, he just wasn't with us when Shepard and the others recruited us to fight the Reapers, same with the ToQgers. Drive's the latest Kamen Rider, he's been so for a while now. Once we called together, we made sure to include him and his fellow Riders Mach and Chaser with us. Drive was the only one who made it with us though" Tsukasa explains.

Gaim having of heard the others sheathed away his two swords and walked over to them "Hey Tsukasa" Gaim says.

"Yo, Kouta" Tsukasa replies giving a wave with his index and middle finger as then Kouta takes his Orange Lockseed of his Sengoku Driver and de-henshins into his Man of Beginning look. "Whoa, nice look there" Ahsoka says.

"Really flashy in a way" Lucy says, suddenly Kouta is covered in light and changes back into his old look with black hair, wearing an opened up sleeveless orange jacket over a blue and white with red lines collared shirt. Seeing this shocks the three a little bit wondering what just happened "What the? Did you just requip your clothes?!" Natsu asks.

"I don't think it works for hair too…" Lucy says.

"Requip? No idea what that is. Just thought I'd change myself into something more comfortable" Kouta says, then extending his hand out towards Natsu "Kouta Kazuraba by the way. Kamen Rider Gaim" Kouta says as Natsu shakes his hand back, Kouta moving on to Lucy and then Ahsoka.

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"Ahsoka Tano"

"How'd you do that little trick Kouta?" Lucy asks.

"Just an ability I have. I used to be a normal human, but now I'm...technically a Space God" Kouta says.

"Huh?!" the three yell out shocked and confused hearing this.

"Space God?" Ahsoka questions.

"It's a long story…" Kouta says scratching the back of his head.

"I see...then how about we hear about it over a little match huh?" Natsu asks with a toothy-grin lifting and lighting his right fist on fire.

"Hm~. I was about done with training. But then again, training with someone else always is better then swinging at nothing but air. Alright, I'm in" Kouta says as he lifts his Orange Lockseed up.

" **Henshin!"**

Kouta unlocks it _**"Orange!"**_ causing a crack to appear above him and drawing the others to it as his Orange Arms armor part comes out from it and hovers in the air. "Orange?" Lucy questions with a raised eyebrow. Kouta places the Lockseed on his driver and locks it into place _**"Lock On!"**_ then pulling up on the cutting blade, "cutting" the Orange Lockseed open. _**"Soiya!"**_

The Orange Arms Armor part then begins to fall onto Kouta's head as his Rider Wear undersuit materializes onto his body _**"Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!"**_ Kouta completes his transformation back into his Orange Arms form, aweing the two mages and Jedi padawan.

"So, ready for that match Natsu? Cause let me tell you, this is about to be my stage now!" Gaim says shouldering Daidaimaru.

…

Clambering out of the water, the heroes (some of whom demorphed) sat around trying to catch their breath. Obviously swimming in their suits wasn't something they ever did before – for the Doctor, the closest he got to being soaked in his attire was inside a giant whale – but certainly for a bunch of fit men and women who could do all their magic moves on land, they could swim and keep up with the Ranger in the cold alien waters of the Quake dimension.

As they laid still on the ground waiting to get dry through the elements, Ranger looked towards each of the heroes and reflected upon their concise life stories. 'What an odd ragtag bunch of heroes if I ever saw one' he thought to himself 'And poor old me, the sole survivor of war, where do I fit in with all this?' He never wanted to reveal to himself just how odd he feels about their presence – as he has explained to the heroes he is the sole survivor of a ravaging conflict that has messed with his mind, body and soul. Now he was hanging around a group of people who each brought in individual talents and skills and operated symbiotically. A feeling of uneasiness grew within him but this he tried to not make so obvious.

"Ranger," Billy called out as he shined his glasses "Got any more of those cool weapons in your backpack?"

Smiling, Ranger seemed more than willing to show off his large arsenal. Rummaging through his backpack, he took out what appeared to be a small tri-barrelled cannon.

"This is one of the laser weapons I found being developed by Quake's forces" Ranger said as he passed it around to the heroes. They could not believe that such an item of such immense weight could fit into Ranger's pack but then again, this universe was nothing short of unusual. Finn, being the lankiest of the lot especially had difficulty trying to hold onto the cannon for even a second. Luckily Zack and Nami helped the Storm Hawk inspect it in more detail.

"Bet this weapon carries a lot of firepower in it if it weighs this much" Nami said as she gazed at the shiny metallic exterior of the barrels.

"Uses the same ammunition as the Thunderbolt apparently, that thing. Must be to do with converting potential energy stored in electric cells into concentrated bursts of heat and light like a laser would do" Ranger explained as he took out another special weapon of his loadout. The heroes gasped aloud however upon the sight of the familiarly shaped weapon.

"Is that-" Jason stuttered as the Ranger held up the crudely made hammer in his hand – it wasn't so much the bone-like handle that caught some attention but rather the shape of the head.

Ranger smiled at first when he claimed his hammer to be similar in shape and power to Mjolnir but the smile quickly faded at the sight of an uneasy feeling setting down upon his audience. When asked what was wrong, Nami said that the hammer reminded them of a rather terrible tragedy they had to endure as a result of Quake's feeding frenzy – losing a friend that went by the name of Thor. It seemed unbelievable to the Ranger at first but then again, the whole situation was unbelievable.

"You met with the Norse god of thunder himself?" Ranger clarified to ensure he wasn't confusing people or things up,

"Hell yeah we did and he was one of the coolest heroes we've ever met" Finn said with a hint of excitement in his voice "Wish he were still around"

"Don't worry, Finn. I'm sure once the threat of Cthulhu and these gods is dealt with, we may see them again" Ben gave Finn a reassuring pat on the head.

Ranger then stood up and looked around thinking he heard something sinister come their way, faint but there. "I think the old she-bitch-of-a-god has sent in her general's reinforcements now, we should keep moving"

"Wait what?" John stopped Ranger in his tracks before the marine could even step forward "Quake's got more reinforcements?"

Glumly, Ranger affirmed this. "She has two loyal subjects that supply their own monster army to go after me. One's a little gremlin of a creature called Armagon and the other is called the Overlord who looks like that spectral floating thing you saw earlier"

"Great…" Daita sighed as he stood up "We got more problems…"

"How bad are the troops they send out?" Kenji asked.

Ranger explained to the group about the weapon-stealing goblin-like creatures, living explosive balloon mines and a fiercely devoted dragon that serves as the Overlord's primary henchmen. Now the heroes wished they had Eragon, a master of dragon warfare, with them so they can dispose of this dragon threat. Alas, and fortunately, neither of them was present for the time being.

As the heroes and Ranger continued to exchange banter, a dark figure appeared from out of the shadows, floating through the air very slowly out of view from any prying eyes. Creeping up slowly towards the hind of its target – the (perceived) weakest of the heroes aka the Doctor – the figure contorted itself into a striking position. Behind the figure, other similar ethereally-natured characters stood by in the shadows hoping that they would end up catching the heroes by surprise. As the sword behind the Doctor could be fully swung…

 _ZING!_

A gripping hand of green shot out of John's Green Lantern ring and held the sword as tight as he can hold it. The Doctor shirked back in fear as he saw the bladed weapon almost swing down onto him, only forcefully held back by the Lantern's rays.

"What the-" the Time Lord uttered before the other phantom swordsmen appeared from thin air, also in a position ready to strike. Ranger recognised and related to the heroes this as yet another one of the otherworldly demons to inhabit the dimension; to the others it seemed almost impossible that such invisible creatures can exist but then again, with a universe and multiverse that is very big, the laws of physics and nature are always going to be bent one way or another.

Flicking the swordsman aside, Green Lantern flew into the air as morphs, heroic swords and blades were drawn out as countermeasures. Even Legolas, not normally known as a swordsman, had his Elven dagger out and using it like a sword. Swooping down low, John used his Lantern power to knock over one or two swordsmen aside but in his mind, it seemed confusing what it was he was neutralising – the phantom behind the sword or the sword itself?

Down low, it seemed as if Kamen Rider Nigo found the answer as his kicks were merely deflected by the sword; as he tried to go for the leg or head kicks, he found himself merely swinging out at nothing but space.

"There's no-one behind the sword!" he barked out to the others giving them the hint, stamping down his phantom opponent for good measure as he talked. Ranger confirmed this as he stood back and fired up his nailgun. Firing off nail by nail in rapid succession, Ranger also helped bring down a few more phantom swordsmen. When finished, he tossed the Doctor his axe which the Time Lord then used to take down a few more.

Panting with every swing of the mighty axe he said "Man, it's been a long time since I duelled with a swordsman. This must be child's play to you"

Ranger grunted out a "Yes" before gunning down the sword trying to go after Garrus. Before long, the last phantom swordsman in play was the once facing Billy and even then it didn't last long with him being able to stand back and gun down the threat with his Blaster.

"Everyone OK?" he said as he and the others inspected the debris of swords all around them. "Looks like this goddess is going hell for leather here trying to stop us like this"

"It means we are getting closer to the portal back home. Everyone follow me!" Ranger said as he and the others began sprinting, hoping to make it to the portal area before Quake's forces could assemble for a massive defence. Coming up to another pool of water and a wall, Ranger wasted no time getting his electrical weapon discharging to eliminate any potential threat. With the coast clear, the heroes dove in, swimming past a tunnel littered with the corpses of undead fish and eels.

"Ugh, this smells worse than my dirty laundry" Ben as Ripjaws muttered as he swatted away any bloody debris that swept by his way. As they got closer to the surface, Anakin suddenly felt the urge to turn around and head back to where they were before. His quick movements caught everyone's attention and soon they all swam back. Clambering from the water a little annoyed, Garrus asked "Hey what's the idea here, Anakin?"

"It might sound crazy but… the Force told me that there was something wrong back there" Anakin replied, holding his head a bit trying to ensure that he wasn't simply going crazy.

"Oh come on, you got us to swim back here just on gut feeling?" Ranger incredulously huffed. He had listened to Anakin talk about the Force and while he understood the concept of telepathy being a possible innate human ability to tap into, he didn't think premonition would be like that. "The Force granting you enhanced fighting skills I can get. Moving objects with your mind, I can get too. Premonition though? This Force must be really strong"

"Don't knock on him Ranger" Ben as Ripjaws calmly said "He may have a point there. I mean, don't you think after all the enemies we have faced, they'd be prepared for you when you least expect it?"

Ranger paused to think. "You're right about that. Sorry. I just sometimes like to charge headlong into battle, of course."

"Well I hope you do understand that this isn't a video game and you cannot just simply respawn after you make a mistake" Trini said, prompting a look of _Don't you think I know that already?_ from Ranger.

"Anakin, what do you sense is on the other side?" the Doctor inquired as he stood beside the Jedi looking at the wall and puddle with intense thought.

"Obviously Quake's evil forces but…" Anakin's brow furled as he tried to find out more, "I can't get a precise number"

"It could most likely be a substantial number. A portal leading back to the Earth base surely would have to be protected" John said, indicating to the heroes he will construct a shield around them as they go back in anticipation for an attack.

The spooked out Finn then spoke up "What if this portal home is a trap itself? I mean-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sora slapped him on the back of the head "Did you not hear what Ranger said? He's used this portal before, he knows what he is doing? I thought you were one to take chances like this"

"I am," Finn said in defence "Just… not when there are creepy monsters from another dimension trying to kill you at every turn. And certainly not when my teammates aren't around."

"Unfortunately, we only got one shot at this. So suit up, Finn" Ranger towered over the lanky Storm Hawk with a bit of a leer.

The heroes and Ranger took another dip into the pool, this time with John creating a shield-like construct in front of them. With bated breath, the group of heroes slowly swam across the organic pipeline of carcasses and alien stone. As they neared the other side where the incline was growing shallower, John turned to nod to Ben – the plan was now a go. Ben fiddled with his Omnitrix and morphed into Four-Arms. As the green light from the watch died down, Ben gripped everyone as tightly as they can before John charged forward and up in a slingshot. Covering everyone in a ball of translucent green light, John quickly set everyone done just as a bolt of lightning struck him square in the chest.

"OK we got a couple of yetis and a pack of knights here; that's a good start" Kamen Rider Nigo scanned the situation as he began to fight off the incoming knight hordes.

"Not to mention a couple of annoying of the annoying dogs too" Nami said as she battered at least of them down to the ground with her staff. The other came lunging for her from afar but luckily, a well-timed shot from Garrus's rifle saved her from the mauling-to-come – there were now no curs around but she still had to take care of the other inhuman creatures lurking about.

Hearing more inhuman growls, the Sentai and Nigo braced themselves as, appearing out of thin air, a duo of insectoid centaurs emerged with the same sinister intent and expression to kill just like the rest of Quake's spawn are designed to do. The same inhuman screech from before replayed, this time being ululated from the centaur's mouth; and out of its hands shot a spheroid of an evil-looking mauve careening towards its target like a missile.

"Ah shit. Everyone find some cover now!" Ranger belted out as he continued wrestling with a Death Knight. Suddenly he realised that the only real cover there was the teleporter but he didn't want to risk destroying it. The other heroes quickly realised this too – and furthermore, the water didn't seem like much help either. Ben, immediately realising what he had to do, quickly dialled the Omnitrix to Diamondhead and, as Diamondhead, he shot out his signature crystal projectiles directly at the homing ball as it closed in on Anakin and the Doctor. It exploded upon connection but thankfully all it took out were some of the knights already to be slain by the lightsabre.

"Good shot, Ben!" the Doctor exclaimed as he and Ani raced for the teleporter. Likewise, Ranger called for the others to head straight for the machine while it was still operational.

"Can't do it right now!" Zack said as he swatted down a couple of ogres with his power axe "Little busy dealing with the new guys joining the party"

Indeed he was right, as the knights numbers began to wane, the volume of phantom swordsmen, ogres, insectoids and flying cobras increased significantly. It seemed as if there was no other option but to fight since fleeing would certainly increase the risk of getting killed. Unless…

"Don't you Power Rangers and Sentai have a third powerful weapon up your sleeve?" the Doctor said as he stood behind Ranger, the double-barrelled shotgun sitting in and being fired by his uneasy hands.

Kenji realised that having used up the Gorenger and Storm Bomb secret weapons, there was almost nothing left for them to use until they recharged so he answered negative for the Sentai. Jason meanwhile recalled that the Rangers, despite having used the Power Blaster, have their other secret weapon intact.

"Oh yeah! Guys, it's time to use the Power Cannon now!" he said as he batted down another flying cobra before regrouping with the other Rangers in front of the active portal. With the circle of enemies closing in on the heroes fast, it was now or never.

" **Power Cannon!"**

And with that yell, the large ornate black cannon materialised in their hands. Propping it against their shoulders, Jason said "OK guys, on my mark, we fire then we bail through the portal!"

"Make it so, I've run out of patience dealing with these freaks" John exclaimed before shielding himself from another lightning strike and batting away another flying cobra. Taking position behind the Rangers, he witnessed as the last of the ammunition from below ceased before the Rangers fired off their massive gun in front of an oncoming storm.

With such a huge blast connecting with and destroying flesh like crazy, the explosion of colour and light made everyone stumble backwards into the portal without even realising it. But like that in a sudden flash of light, the heroes found themselves facing the dirt, escapees from a dangerous assault by monstrous creatures led by an evil goddess…

Except their escape route led them to somewhere they didn't want to be at all. Even before eyes could flutter open, the granules of dirt that rubbed against their faces didn't feel like terra firma soil to them. Still, it didn't hurt to pick themselves off the ground to confront the strange new world that they are about to face.

Straining to get up, Trini (now demorphed like the rest of the Rangers, Sentai and Nigo) thought aloud "You sure we went through the right portal? That felt like a rough landing"

Faces of shock soon overcame the heroes – the stars around them seemed very unwelcoming, an aura of sinister intention lining the celestial sphere. Titanic pieces of rock floated ominously about the sky as if it were pieces of debris, echoes of a planet once there now gone. Down on the ground in front of them was nothing but brown-grey ash and rock – no sign of flora or fauna anywhere, like this planet's natural habitat was annihilated in an instance, leaving nothing but the dust and dirt of a "civilised" society.

"Are we back on Earth? Back on the military base?" a stunned Garrus said as he shook his still-ringing head. 'At least the eyepiece and rifle still worked' he thought inspecting his whole self. He then looked up and saw the image of something that was not right at all about the scenery. Jason and Daita also echoed his newfound thought but the Doctor was the first to utter it.

"That doesn't look like an Earth city, does it?"

Sure enough, what all eyes saw before them was a monolith of rust and rock layered together to form what could be a mega-city – it was evident that factories, citadel-style walls and military installations could be seen with the naked eye; even the towers seemed to greet the heroes with leering anticipation. Turning back around, Ranger saw only the desolate landscape – no sign of a portal for miles. Did he lead them into a trap unknowingly set by Quake?

…

 _Meanwhile in the Quake Dimension_ …

The creatures that wandered the depths of the caverns below the portal of the damned dimension faced each other eye to eye, linked like a hive mind. This structure of interspecies mingling was strong for it wasn't the least bit disturbed by the arrival of a strange armoured quadruped clicking into the room with its pointed feet. The alien looked around at the darkness around him before espying the she-goddess waving her tentacles about. Unperturbed by the horrific image, the alien walked up slowly and stood close as he could to the lava moat so that he may converse with Quake.

Sounds of indecipherable chatter rang out throughout the area as the two extradimensional beings talked and listened. The quadruped spoke very gruffly with blood staining his lips and neck with every word that was spoken; his hands too suggested that this alien was one of the more impatient folk. But to an abomination like Shub-Niggurath, he was not the least intimidating – in response to the rambling, Quake spoke softly – taming the beast down.

Before long, the alien's friends soon visited and immediately bowed down before the queen of hell, their new leader. Both alien beings were alien in part, the rest of their bodies were mechanical in nature. Seeing even an advanced AI controlled by the organic brain was enough to amuse Quake. With a wave of the tentacles, the trio of aliens stood tall and smiled.

The Makron and Shub-Niggurath seem to have struck an alliance that could signal the beginning of the end.


End file.
